Soulmates
by AnimeFanatic
Summary: GV-Chapter 29! Someone wants to kill Videl! Who...and...why? Hehe, don't flame me too bad for this chappie XD I changed things in Ch.4. Haha. Not major, but this one review made me see what needed changed. Thankies ! Hehe!
1. The Question

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ or it's characters, and I never will, but I do own the Characters I make up!

This is a story about how Gohan and Videl got together. 

**_Thinking _**"Talking" * A/N * 

His Soulmate

One afternoon, Gohan decided to break up with his girlfriend because well…1. She was very rude. 2. She was inconsiderate. And 3. She had a bad attitude. When they passed each other in the hall he decided to break up with her there. "Amy?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes, Gohan?" Amy asked with a big smile on her face, hoping he was going to go out to dinner with him. (* **A/N** *--Amy is ditzy in my story.) 

"I don't think that we are well... going in the same direction." Amy looked at him weirdly. 

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan rubbed his eyes. 

"It means we aren't working out." Amy looked insulted. 

"I NEED TO WORK OUT? YOU THINK I'M FAT?!" Gohan slapped his forehead.

"NO! It means I don't like you anymore!" Amy frowned.

"WHAT!? YOU JERK! FINE! GOODBYE!" She walked with her friends the rest of the way down to her class talking about and making fun of Gohan. Gohan sighed. 

**__**

Well, I need a date to the prom. Yeah, I could've waited till after the prom to break up with her, but I wouldn't be able to take her! Gohan then walked to class. Then he sat down. 

"So, Videl, did you get a date for the prom yet?" Videl looked at her sadly. 

"No, no one is good enough, most of them are a bunch of losers!" Erasa smiled. 

"Did you try Gohan yet?" Videl looked at her again. 

"No, I didn't." Erasa then whispered, "You should, he doesn't have a date because I heard that he broke up with Amy!" Videl smiled. 

"Really?" Erasa giggled. 

"Yeah, why don't you ask him?" Videl looked away. 

"I don't know… what if he says 'no'?" Erasa gave her a stern look. 

"Videl…is it better than not to ask anyone? Come on! Ask him after school. Please?" Videl looked back. 

"Wait. Why don't you ask him?" Erasa smiled. 

"I got someone already! I got…" Erasa looked around to make sure no one was listening and then whispered. "I got John!" Videl's mouth opened. 

"Him?! He is like the most popular boy in the grade! And that cutest might I add, besides Gohan at least." Then she realized what she just said. 

"Oops." Erasa laughed. 

"SEE! You have to ask him to the prom! PLEASE?" Erasa gave Videl the puppy dog look. Then Videl thought. 

**_I guess Gohan won't be that bad to take to the prom. I mean…he is kinda cute._**

Videl then FINALLY answered.

"Ok." Erasa giggled. 

"Alright! Remember…after school!" Videl gave her a peace sign.

"No problem!" 

The bell rang after the last class of the day. Everyone was walking out of school. Videl started to look for Gohan. She spotted him and ran over to him yelling, "Gohan! Gohan wait!" Gohan turned around. 

"Huh?" Videl stopped and caught her breath.

"Oh, hey, Videl, what's up?" Videl looked up at Gohan. 

"Gohan, I have to ask you something." She said kinda nervous.

"Yeah?" Videl took a deep breath. 

"Uh, well, I wanted to know, uh." She looked down. This was harder then she suspected it to be.

**__**

I wonder what she wants

Then Videl finally got the guts to say, "Canyoupleasebemydatefortheprom?" 

Gohan looked confused. 

"Uh…Videl can you say that slower please? I can't understand you." Videl took another deep breath. 

"Gohan, can you please be my date for the prom?" Gohan's eyes widen. 

"What?" Videl closed her eyes.

"But if you don't want to you don't have to." Gohan smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sure, I'd love to, though isn't it usually the boy that asks the girl?" Videl shrugged. Gohan laughed,

" Ok, should I pick you up for the prom at 6:30?" (* **A/N ***--I should have told you this but their prom is on Saturday at 7 o'clock.)Videl looked up and smiled.

"THANK YOU!" She hugged Gohan. But in the distance was a jealous Sharpener. 

**__**

Why does Videl ask that freak? I'll get him for this! 

The next day, Videl went out in the mall and was looking for a beautiful prom dress. There were many. But saw a beautiful blue dress. It was expensive but hey, she's rich! Then she saw Sharpener. She knew that he would be upset so she tried to sneak away. He asked her to the prom earlier but she said no. He saw her. 

**__**

I'm gonna have her, not that nerd Gohan. 

Later that night, Gohan called Videl. "Hey Videl what's up?" Videl sat up on her bed. 

"Oh hey Gohan. Nothing. How about you?" 

He smiled over the phone and said, "Same here. I can't wait till the prom how about you?" Videl also smiled.

"Yeah." Gohan really wanted to ask her out but he wasn't sure if she really wanted to. 

"Hey, uh Videl?"

"Yeah?" She answered back. "I wanted to know if you want…uh… never mind. Videl made a face over the phone.

* Ok. * Then for like, an hour, they kept talking. Videl then had to go.

"Hey Gohan?" I hafta go. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Gohan shook his head.

"Ok." So they both hung up. Videl was thinking of how Sharpener was going to act at the prom. She knew if he didn't get his way, then well…who knows what he will do! Videl sighed. She wished she never ever met someone like Sharpener.

. 

The next day at school, Videl passed Gohan in the hall. She ran to his side.

"Hey Gohan. Early for class I see." Gohan blushed. 

"Well, uh my mother uh gets mad when I don't get up early so I woke up extra early uh..." Videl giggled. But around the corner, Sharpener was listening to them talk. 

"Uh, Gohan? Don't you think that you should get me extra early since their might be traffic?" Gohan looked at her. 

"Uh, I guess so…" Sharpener was getting really mad. Especially at Videl for saying no to him.

* Videl will pay one day. I'll make sure to that. * Then Sharpener went to his class. As the teacher was talking, Erasa was talking to Videl.

"So, what did he say Videl?" Erasa said behind her hand so that the teacher couldn't hear her. Videl looked around before she said anything.

"He said…yeah!" Erasa then jumped out of her seat.

"HE DID?" Then she realized that she yelled and the teacher was totally glaring at her.

"Ms. Erasa, do you have something to share to the class?" Erasa put her hands over her mouth and sat down quickly.

"N-no sir! Sorry." Then the teacher turned around to write on the black board. Then Erasa started talking to Videl again.

"That is so cool! I'm going with John…wait…I already told you that. Oh well. Do you know who Sharpener is going with?" Erasa asked quickly making sure that the teacher didn't hear her.

"I think some girl…I think her name is…uh…" Videl started scratching her head and looked around the room. Then she spot the girl.

"Her." She said. The girl was about two rows in front of them. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. Erasa looked to see whom she was pointing at.

"Candy? Her? She is like…one of the most popular people in the class, behind you. Why would she go to the prom with…with…Sharpener!" Erasa said making a disgusted face. Videl knew the answer right away.

"I think it is because everyone else was taken except Sharpener. He would have asked Amy, but he thinks she is too ditzy, or she was taken by someone else which I find hard to believe." Videl said giggling.

* A/N * Hey! Hope you liked it. I know, I know there was a lot of mushy parts, but give me a break! I don't make a lot of romance stories ok?? If you didn't like it, well just tell me! I don't care if you flame me. But go easy on the flaming! There will be another chapter with the prom so don't worry; I won't leave you guys out in the dark. The second chapter with the next chapter soon!

~ Gohan's #1 Fan ~


	2. Prom Night

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ or it's Characters. But I do own the characters I make up.

* Thinking * 

"Talking"

His Soulmate Ch.2

The night of the prom was finally here, and Videl was putting on her prom dress. 

"Oh. I hope that Gohan likes my dress." She put it on, and was examining herself in the mirror. 

"I think I look wonderful!" (***A/N***--- Can anyone see Videl doing that? I can't!) Then the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, took a peek at herself before answering the door. She opened it. Gohan was waiting on her step. Gohan's jaw dropped. She looked beautiful! * Wow. Videl looks wonderful tonight. Gohan took a deep breath. "Videl. You look really...pretty" Videl giggled. 

"Why, thank you Gohan. You look mighty fine yourself!" Gohan put his hand behind his head. 

"Thanks!" Then they walked to the car and got in. They couldn't really think of a conversation. Except for maybe a little bit of martial arts.

Then they arrived. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" Videl yelled. "Ok Gohan. Let's go in." Videl walked in. Gohan saw his ex by the punch alone. He kind of felt bad, but that's what she gets for being a pain in the butt.

His ex saw Gohan with Videl. 

* Oh man. Gohan has another date…He will think I'm so stupid. Darn-it! * Videl looked up at Gohan.

"This is neat. How do you think about it?" Gohan looked back at her. 

"I guess it is nice." Videl kinda thought that she was acting like a doof. 

* Videl! Why are you acting so ditsy around Gohan? He is gonna think you are a clone of his ex girl friend! * When Videl was about to open her mouth to say something, Gohan's ex girlfriend came over. 

"HIYA GOHAN!" Gohan turned around.

"Oh, hi, Amy. Where's your date?" Amy smiled 

"Oh, he is uh…LATE! Yeah that's it, late. That is why I didn't come with him." Gohan rolled his eyes. 

"Ok…well adios!" Videl tried to ask him if he thought she was acting like a doof, but she couldn't say it. 

"So, Videl…want to have…a drink?" Videl smiled. 

"Sure Gohan." Gohan walked over the punch bowl with Videl and poured a cup for Videl. 

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said as she was drinking out of her cup. *I think now I should ask Gohan is I'm annoying him…ok here it goes. * 

"Gohan?" Videl asked. 

"Yeah?" Said Gohan in his usual happy self! (***A/N***—Sorry…that was stupid! ^_~) 

"Am I…uh am I being anno—annoying?" Gohan laughed. 

"Don't be silly! You are the best…now if you think you are annoying, look at Amy." Videl giggled. * Phew! That is good! * Then Videl saw Sharpener with another girl…Candy, and she looked like she didn't want to be with the guy. Videl walked over to Sharpener. "Hey, uh why don't you let her at least get a drink?" Said Videl with a stern voice. 

"Fine." He let go of her. Then the girl looked at Videl

"Hey thanks I wanted to be away from that loser!" Then she ran as fast as she could to get away from Sharpener. 

"What is your problem Sharpener?" Videl asked with her arms up in the air. "I'm trying to have my date dance with me. But now she can't because you got in our way!" Videl laughed. 

"She didn't want to dance with you in the first place! Did you see her face? Then when she had the chance, she ran faster then a cheetah!" Videl couldn't stop laughing. Sharpener got really mad.

"Shut up you moron!" There he pushed her on the floor, getting the punch on her new dress. Then Erasa came and slapped Sharpener in the face. "How dare you push Videl like that! You know! You're the moron here!" Then with that Gohan came and punched him in the face. 

"OWWW! For someone that isn't very muscular, gosh you punch hard!" Then he started to cry. (***A/N***---HAHA!) Everyone at the prom laughed hysterically! He ran home, still crying like a sissy. 

"Gohan looked at the floor. Videl was getting up. Gohan took her hand. "Are you alright Videl?" Gohan said with a little smile. 

"Yeah, but look, I got punch on my brand new dress. Plus my hair is a wreck, so now I look ugly don't I?!" Gohan shook his head.

"NAH! But why didn't you defend yourself? I know you could beat him." Gohan asked Videl looked at the ground.

"I would've just gotten in trouble, and I didn't want to wreck the dress, not that it would make a difference." Videl said. Gohan smiled.

"Oh. I see." Videl smiled back to him. 

"Thanks though for uh…helping me." Gohan nodded.

"No problem."

***A/N***I know. Stupid, right? Well just so I know, Please Review! But if your gonna flame me, be easy please? Thanks! ^_~ 

~ Gohan's #1 Fan ~


	3. After the Prom

Disclaimer—I Do not, I repeat do not own DBZ. What is the point with these disclaimers?? Oh well.

*A/N*--- I was only going to make 2 chapters, but by the reviews people seemed to like it, and there was 1 review that said to make another chapter so I thought that I should. So enjoy! ^_^

And thanks to the people that thought I should make another chapter! I appreciate that!

****

*Chapter 3, After the Prom*

"My, Gohan you are being a gentleman tonight." Said Videl smiling. Gohan blushed.

"Well…I thought I should be for you." Videl smiled again. Gohan escorted Videl to her door. Videl then turned to Gohan. 

"I had a really nice time tonight Gohan. Oh and thanks for getting Sharpener away from me."

Gohan smiled. 

"You're welcome. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want to." Videl blushed.

"Alright. It was hilarious when Sharpener started crying. And he thinks he is so tough." Gohan looked at her. "

Plus, we were the Prom King and Queen." ( * A/N—I didn't want to make a scene with the prom king and queen. * )

"HEY VIDEL! GET AWAY FROM THE SCRANNY PUNK RIGHT NOW! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS BEFORE!? YOU CAN ONLY GO OUT WITH BOYS AS STRONG AS ME!"

Videl was turning red, red of anger. She couldn't stand her father. She knew that Gohan was stronger because she figured out that he beat Cell when Gohan was going to fight Buu. 

"DAD! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! HE ISN'T A PUNK PLUS, I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM, WE'RE ALLOWED TO BE FRIENDS! OR DOES HE HAVE TO BE STRONGER THEN YOU TO BE FRIENDS? AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? HE IS THE ONE THAT BEAT CELL NOT YOU, SO HE IS STRONGER THEN YOU SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" 

Hercule jumped. He couldn't believe that she talked to him that way, and figured out that he didn't beat Cell. He had to figure out an excuse, and quick!

"EXCUSE ME? HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM! I'M YOUR FATHER, SO WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU. AND YO SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU SEE THAT PUNK AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!? 

Videl was getting angry again. He couldn't tell her that she couldn't see anyone! So she had a plan.

"I can speak to you anyway I can. AND I'm going to see Gohan as much as I want! You know what? I think I'll just stay with Gohan for a little bit! I don't want to live with a… with a…LIAR!"

Hercule now was getting very angry. He wanted to kick Gohan away from Videl and drag her into the house! 

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE GOING TO COME THROUGH THIS DOOR, AND NEVER SEE WHAT'S HIS FACE AGAIN!" Videl smirked. 

"Too late dad." And with that, Gohan and Videl flew off.

Hercule couldn't believe that she was flying again! At the Worlds Martial Arts tournament, she was flying, but he thought that maybe she forgot how to fly. (*** A/N *-**He is so stupid! I guess you forget how to fly!) He just walked in the house and slammed the door.

After about 2 minutes, Videl and Gohan landed outside his house. Videl liked Gohan's house a lot. It was smaller then hers, but it was cozy and friendly. Plus, she really liked Gohan's little brother Goten. He always brought joy. He was never unhappy.

"Videl?" Videl looked up at Gohan.

"Yes Gohan?" Gohan smiled softly. 

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Videl smiled at Gohan. "Yes. I don't want to go home yet. I'm not very happy with my father right now." Gohan smiled back. 

"Ok…I'm sure my mother won't mind. She likes you." Videl looked up.

"That's good.Then they went into the house. It was peaceful. Probably because it was a little bit after midnight and Goten was asleep. Gohan walked through the house looking for his mother. Then he found her sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace with a fire in it, drinking hot cocoa.

"Hey mom." Gohan said in a whisper, trying not to wake is little brother.

"Oh hello Gohan. How was the prom?"

"It was good. Hey mom? Is it ok if Videl stays at our house for a little bit? She isn't too happy with her father." ChiChi looked back behind Gohan. There was Videl with a little smile on her face. ChicChi smiled back. 

"Sure. She can sleep in the spare room." Gohan smiled. 

"Thanks mom." ChiChi went upstairs to her room. She was looking of a long T-shirt that Videl could wear. She found one. It was light blue. She went into the spare room where Videl was sitting on the bed, and gave her the shirt. 

"I hope this is good for now. All my other nightgowns are in the wash. Videl looked up. 

"Yes, Of course. Thank you ChiChi." ChiChi then smiled and went out of the room and closed the door. Videl walked over and locked the door. Then she went back to the bed and changed into her shirt and went under the covers and turned off the light. She was thinking of the argument she had with her father earlier. She was glad that she told the truth of how she felt about her father not liking Gohan and all that other stuff. She just had that on her chest for too long. Then she yawned and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of a child laughing. She knew right off the bat that it was Goten. She got up and stretched her arms. She put on her clothes and went down stairs. There she found Goten and Gohan waiting for their breakfast, while ChiChi was making ten tons of pancakes…maybe even more. Gohan noticed she was up and greeted her.

"Good morning Videl. Have a good rest?" Videl yawned and replied. 

"Yup." Goten then noticed Videl and got all excited.

"YAY! VIDEL IS HERE! HURRAY!" Goten was running all over the house screaming "VIDEL IS HERE!" Videl giggled. She really thought that Goten was adorable, and it was cute the way that he is excited all the time! She wished she had people around to make everyone in her house happy. Gohan then went over to Videl. 

"What do you wanna do?" Videl looked up. 

"I dunno… wanna go to the lake?"

Gohan then realized that it was supposed to be 85 degrees outside that day, and decided that would be a good idea.

"Ok Videl. But do you have a swimsuit?" Videl then realized that she didn't. Then she though. * Maybe if I go to my house through my window, I can get my bikini and come back *

"Gohan? I think I will sneak in my house and get it. I will try to be careful." Gohan gave her a look, a worried look. Videl knew what that look meant. 

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll be fine." Gohan's face softened and said, "Ok. Do you know where the lake is?" Videl shook her head yes and left.

*At Videl's House*

"WHERE IS THAT VIDEL! SHE BETTER COME BACK SOON! SHE IS GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN SHE GETS BACK!" The butler walked into the room where Hercule was.

"Sir, she will be back. She is probably just running errands." Then Hercule's face got red.

"NO! SHE IS PROBABLY AT THAT SKINNY BOYS HOUSE!"Just then, Videl flew to her window and opened it. She heard her father screaming.

"WHEN VIDEL GET'S BACK I'M GONNA PUNISH HER SO BAD THAT SHE WILL LEARN NEVER TO DISOBEY ME AGAIN!" Then the butler gavwe him a glass of wine.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Then Hercule screamed again.

"I DON'T KNOW…BUT SHE WILL GET WHAT'S COMING TO HER!"Then Videl ran to her drawer and got her bikini and some other clothes and packed it to her small suitcase. She flew out of the house as fast as she could.

* Why does my father have to be this way? I don't think I will be coming back for a while. *Then she saw Gohan waiting for her. She forced a smile and landed. 

"I'll change Gohan." Then she flew to his house. After she got changed she grabbed a towel and left. Then she arrived back at the lake. Gohan saw her in her blue bikini. He blushed. So did Videl.

"Ready to go in?" Gohan asked. But before she could answer, he pushed her in. 

"AHHH! GOHAN! THIS IS FREEZING!" Videl screamed as she came out of the water looking blue. Then she had a good idea. While Gohan was laughing she went behind him and pushed him in the water. Gohan got out shivering. Videl was laughing hard! Then there was a pause. And then they _both_ started laughing. Then it started to get late, and decided to go home. When they got there, Gohan noticed that Videl was pretty cold. So he asked her to sit on the couch and started a fire. Then he made them both hot chocolate. As they were sitting, Gohan noticed that Videl was still cold. He went and got a blanket and put it on Videl.

"Thank you Gohan." Then Gohan smiled. 

"You're welcome." Then Videl couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and fell asleep on the couch. Gohan decided to take her in her room. He looked at her. She was so peaceful.

"Goodnight Videl." And then Gohan went into his room to sleep also.

****

* A/N *-- So? I know, I know. Sucks right? Oh well. I tried to change it as much as possible.

~ Gohan's 1 Fan ~


	4. Amy's Plan

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ…and sadly I never will…do people really sue if you don't write this pointless disclaimer…I mean people know that we don't own DBZ…oh well…Now to the story!

* A/N * -- As Gohan and Videl were having a good time, and Gohan never wants to be with Amy again, doesn't mean Amy is out of the picture, Amy is trying to figure a way to get Gohan PERMANENTLY!

*** Chapter 4—Amy's Plan…**

"Talking"

*Thinking *

** My author note signs **

Another Monday arrived, and everyone was in the hall way talking. Then Erasa saw Videl and walked up to her.

"Hey Videl! What's up?" Erasa asked cheerfully. Videl looked up.

"Oh hey Erasa…nothing really." Videl said getting some books out of her locker. Erasa then whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't talk to Sharpener today, he is in a really grouchy mood. He is still angry at what happened on Saturday." Videl shook her head.

"I should be the one that is Angry. Jerk…I wish he would control his anger once in a while." Videl said shutting her locker. Erasa crossed her arms.

"I know. I got so mad. But why didn't you defend for yourself girl? I know you could have punched that freak to America!" Videl Shrugged.

"I dunno…I didn't want to get in trouble I guess…" She said as she was walking to her class.

"Gohan asked me the same thing too Erasa…" Videl said as she was taking her seat. But while Erasa tried to take her seat, Sharpener ran and sat by Videl.

"Hey…I wanna just say I don't care about the "incident" on Saturday…so let's just go out Friday night. I'm totally open." Videl shot him a look.

"Sorry Sharpener…I'm busy." She said moving in a seat next to Erasa, and where Gohan sits.

"What in the world did he want girl…and why did he look so mad when you moved?" Videl smiled.

"Oh he just wanted to got out on Friday…and I said I was busy." She said laughing in her mind.

* He was so pissed. * Then Gohan came and sat down.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Gohan said with a smile on his face. Videl looked over at Gohan and gave back a smile.

"Hey Gohan." Then the bell rang and the teacher came into the room.

"SIT! The announcements are coming on any minute now." The teacher said sitting in her seat.

"Oh no…not announcements." Erasa said with her hands over her ears. Videl gave a look.

"That principal acts as if we are 3. We are 14-18. Jeez!" Gohan just nodded. Then…the evil announcements came on… ** OH NO! **

"Good morning teachers and staff. Good morning boys and girls. Today…we would like to congratulate our Prom King and Queen. Ms. Videl, and Mr. Gohan. We are proud of you! Today, is Hiruma Tokami's birthday. We are glad that you were born, and came to our school! *20 minutes later* Well, that is all the announcements for today. Have a Moody Tooty Monday!" 

"FINALLY THEY'RE OVER!" Erasa said looking at Gohan and Videl. Videl giggled. 

"Alright class. Open your books to 125…" 

Then the bell rang, and everyone was running to get home and do whatever they do. Videl didn't talk while they were going home. ( ** They were walking to a distance in which no people could see Gohan fly and Videl ride nimbus ** ) Gohan noticed something was bothering Videl.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gohan asked. Videl looked at him. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"Well…I…want to know…are you getting sick of me being at your house?" Gohan laughed.

"I told you already, I don't mind at all!" Gohan stared at Videl. She wasn't laughing back.

"That isn't all I wanted to say." Videl said turning away then turning back at Gohan again. Gohan grew a questioning face.

"The reason I want to know the answer to that question, is because…because…" Videl paused.

"Because why Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl took a deep breath before she answered his question.

"Because…I'm not very happy with my father right at the moment." Videl said looking straight.

"I wouldn't be happy with my father after a fight like that. I would be really angry with my father if he would want me to see my friend." Gohan said. Videl shook her head.

"No…it's not that…it's just that…well, when I was getting things from my house the day we went to the lake…I heard my father and the butler talking. My father said when I come home, I'm gonna get what's coming to me." Videl replied looking at Gohan again.

"Don't worry Videl. I bet he was just still steamed when he said that. He probably got over it by now." Gohan said with his cheerful face. Videl's face softened. 

"Yeah your probably right. As long as he doesn't know who you are, he can't find out where you live…wait…I think he does know your name…but…he doesn't know your last name so he can't find you…phew, that was close!" Videl said wiping her face. But neither Gohan nor Videl knew that Amy was stalking them, so they didn't know that she heard the whole conversation.

"This is perfect…I have the perfect plan what to do to make Videl never see Gohan again." Amy said running the opposite direction of where Gohan and Videl were. She was actually running to where Videl lives. When she arrived at her house, she rang the doorbell. The butler answered it.

"Yes? May I help you?" Amy smiled.

"Yes, is Mr. Satan in?" The Butler looked at her a sec then talked again.

"Yes, right this way madam." 

( ** Hey! Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter. Anyway, if you're going to flame me, then go easy…I'm very sensitive. ^_^ See ya! ** )


	5. Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ…*sigh* wish I did though…

* A/N *---This chapter is going to be about what Amy is going to say to Videl's dad…I won't say any more though.

* Thinking *

"Talking"

(* Author notes *)

****

Chapter 5

"Hey Goten." Videl said while Goten was playing with his video game.

"Hi Videl! Wanna watch me play this Video game? It is kinda hard." When Videl went over, she noticed it was a video game with her beating bad guys.

"What level are you on Goten?" Goten paused the game.

Level 5…I can't beat that big guy." So for like an hour, Goten and Videl were playing the game and finally beat it.

"YAY! We did it Videl!" Then Gohan walked in.

"Hey Videl, what do you want to do?" Videl shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno…want to go hang out…we can go to this one café, then we can go to a movie." Gohan nodded.

"Sure…ok…I bet my mom won't mind. Then Gohan and Videl went to ask his mom.

"Sure go right a head. I'll keep Goten busy." Goten whined. 

"I want to go! I don't want to stay here! Please?" Gohan went over to Goten. 

"Videl and I can play with you when we come home. Right Videl?" Videl smiled. 

"Of course." So then Gohan and Videl went to the city. Their first stop was Dellion Café (* I couldn't think of a name…sorry! *) It was a place Videl liked to go to, to hang out. They went and got a table, and started to talk.

"So, Videl…when do you think you will go back to your house…I mean…I understand that you're mad, and I like to have someone to hang out with at my age, I was just wondering uh…was just wondering…I mean…" Videl started to giggle.

"I don't know…I guess whenever my father cools it…which better be soon…I hate his damn temper. Or I can leave whenever you guys want me too." Gohan nodded.

"I don't think that will be soon Videl. You're my best friend…and Erasa…and I guess Sharpener." Videl smiled. Then the waitress came over.

"Good afternoon. Have you chosen anything you like?" Videl got a small sandwich, and Gohan got practically got a gourmet dinner. After they were done, they went to see a movie. It was called, "The Endless Journey" 

Gohan looked at it. 

"It isn't totally romance or something is it?" Videl laughed.

"I don't know…but if it is, I'm going to leave early! I don't want to watch a movie full of nothing but romance. Not even if someone chained me to a wall to make me watch it. But Erasa said it had some romance but some action in it, so I don't think we will have a problem." Gohan looked at her.

"Ok…" Then they went in and got to a seat. People were whispering before the movie started. After about 5min, the movie started…

~* At Videl's House… *~

"What do you want?" Hercule said rather rude.

"Hello, my name is Amy, I believe you are looking for your daughter." Hercule eyed her. 

"Yeah? What about it?" Amy smirked. 

"I know where she is." Hercule eyed her…again.

"WHERE?" Amy smirked again (I have a bad habit of doing that) 

"At Son Gohan's house…"

~* Back at the Movies *~

About two in a half-hours later, Gohan and Videl walked out of the theater looking rather disgusted.

"Uh Videl? What was this movie rated? "Videl looked up at him. 

"I-I don't know, but it was really disgusting… I guess we can't blame Erasa…it did have…uh action?" Gohan stuck out his tongue.

"Ok, it is getting late, let's go back to my house." Videl smiled.

"Ok…" Videl and Gohan arrived at his house. ChiChi was watching a movie with Goten. ChiChi noticed the two walking in.

"So how was everything?" ChiChi asked with a cheery voice. Videl and Gohan shared glances. They didn't want to tell ChiChi that they saw some like, R-rated movie accidentally, Even though they can…but they lied anyway. 

"It was great!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, awesome." Videl said after. ChiChi smiled. 

"What movie did you see?" ChiChi asked. Gohan scratched his head. "Oh…it was called…uh…" 

"The Zombie from Hell! And it was only rated…PG-13! Yeah!" Videl said just making something up. (I don't know any thing…just ignore all the goofy names!) ChiChi sweat dropped.

" The Walking Zombie from Hell huh? Interesting…I never saw the ad about it…what was it—

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD PLAY WITH ME!" Goten interrupted. Gohan and Videl ran up the stairs. 

"OH YEAH! BYE MOM! WERE'RE PLAYING WITH GOTEN NOW!" ChiChi just looked at the direction they ran. * I bet they saw some R-rated movie *

~* In Goten and Gohan's room *~

"You are going to beat the game this time Gohan!" Goten yelled as his brother was on the last level. Videl was sitting on the bed, watching the boys finally win a game, which she won already.

"NO! I ALMOST HAD IT!" Gohan yelled. "I WAS ON THE LAST LEVEL TOO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BUMP ME, GOTEN?"

Goten gave Gohan a small frown. 

"I'm sorry, Gohan." Gohan smiled. 

" It's ok squirt, but it's time for you to go to bed." Goten frowned even more.

"I don't want to…I want to stay up late!" Gohan shook his finger. 

"No, no Goten. You know how mom gets mad when I let you up late. I'm never going through that experience again Goten." Gohan said shaking at the memory. Goten looked at Goten.

"What did she do to you anyway Gohan?" Gohan threw his hands in the air.

"No! I can't tell you! It's too horrid!" Gohan said making Videl laugh. He looked at her.

"Yeah it might be funny to you! But going through the experience is horrible!" Gohan said making Videl laugh even harder. Gohan sweat dropped. Goten was just standing there totally clueless. 

"But…I want to know Gohan!" Goten said yelling. Gohan shook his head rapidly.

"NO! I'M NOT TELLING YOU! YOU COULDN'T TAKE IT!" Gohan said. Videl was now rolling on the floor.

"HAHAHA! Gohan…you're so hilarious!" Videl said laughing again. Gohan eyed her.

"Yeah keep laughing!" Gohan said crossing his arms. Videl got up and wiped her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Gohan. What did she do to you?" Gohan sighed. 

"I'm not TELLING!" Gohan said for the whole world to hear. Videl was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. Gohan ran down the stairs to get away from Goten and Videl so that they couldn't ask anymore questions about…that day…but when he answered the door he saw someone who was the last person he wanted at his house. Hercule…

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER? I'M TAKING HER HOME…NOW!"

* CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it was short…I am not good at writing fics. What is Hercule going to do when he gets Videl back???? What did ChiChi do to Gohan that was so horrid? I don't think we'll ever find out. ^_^;;; Please R&R! *

*~ Gohan's #1 Fan *~


	6. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will…what is the point in this? I mean I think that you shouldn't worry about putting a disclaimer because people should know that you don't own it and stuff…so…what the heck, I'll start the story now!

A/N—Ok, I haven't been getting any reviews lately! I wasn't going to write another chapter till I got some reviews, but maybe if I put another chapter down, maybe people will review it. Thanks! I know that it isn't best because it is only rated PG and is rushed, but it is hard…sorry. And sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, my computer broke down for 4 months!

"Talking"

* Thinking *

(* Author Notes *)

"What?" Everyone said at the same time. Hercule was steaming. "I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!" he yelled. Videl walked up to her father. 

"Dad…I'm freakin' 18 years old, I CAN LIVE WHERE I WANT TO! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN YOU CAN JUMP OFF A CLIFF, OK????!!!! Gohan started to laugh. Hercule heard him and walked and pushed him (which barely made him move a bit!). 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT PUNK?" Gohan walked up and said, "You. You think that you can control your daughter's life, but you can't, so now you're mad." Hercule was now madder then ever. 

"I CAN CONTROL HER LIFE. I'M HER FATHER, AND THE ONE WHO SAVED THE WORLD FROM CELL." Videl walked in front of Gohan and pushed her father. 

"YOU DID NOT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!? GOHAN BEAT HIM, AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!" Just then Goten came out and yelled too. 

"YEAH! My big brother beat that monster, not you, you big gorilla!" Hercule then turned red and exploded.

"THAT SCRAWNY KID DID NOT BEAT CELL! I, THE GREAT HERCULE, BEAT HIM! NOW SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Then ChiChi blew up.

"YOU have NO right to talk to MY son like that! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN. MY GOHAN BEAT THAT MONSTER. IF YOU WOULD LIKE PROOF, WASN'T IT YOU THAT GOT SMACKED INTO A CLIFF WHEN YOU TRIED TO FIGHT CELL?" Hercule was speechless. 

"Well yeah but then I- 

"YOU DID WHAT? SCREAM IN AGONY?" Videl was so happy to actually see someone stand up to her father like that. She thought it was the best thing ever! When she looked over at Gohan, she could see him get so red from holding his laughter in. Then it kind of blew out, and Gohan was laughing hysterically. 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT NOW, BOY?" Gohan finally caught his cool. 

"You're so stupid! I guess you think you're stronger then me!" Then Hercule finally made his decision. 

"Fine, boy. Lets fight right here, right now! And whoever wins takes Videl." Then Videl spoke out. 

"Uh, excuse me? I am not going to be controlled where to live by a match!" Hercule glared at her. 

"SHUTUP! Now, how about it, kid? Up to the challenge?" Gohan smiled. He knew he couldn't say no to a challenge so he agreed.

About 10 minutes later, Hercule and Gohan were outside. Videl walked over and asked Gohan a favor. 

"Beat him, but don't be to hard so he has to lie in the hospital for a week!" Gohan nodded. "Ok." Then she said one more thing.

"Oh and good luck, not that you need it! Hehe." Then she jogged back to where ChiChi and Goten were.

"Alright you punk! I'll go easy on you so I don't break your scrawny bones! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gohan then made a face. * This guy is liked by the whole world? * 

"OK KID, I'LL GIVE YOU THE FIRST PUNCH. JUST TO BE NICE!" Gohan smiled. 

"Alright Hercule." Then in less then a second, Hercule was on the ground in pain. Gohan smirked. Hercule then got up and said, "F—Fine, sh—she can stay!" And with that, he got in his Jet Copper and flew away. 

"Gohan! You did it!" Videl said clapping. "Wait till the news gets this! Hehe!" Then Gohan started to frown. 

"What's the matter Gohan? Why do you look so unhappy?" Gohan looked at her straight in the eyes. 

"You aren't gonna tell them that I'm the one who beat Cell are you?" Videl looked puzzled. 

"Why wouldn't you want me to? I mean, why would you let my father get all the glory for something you did?" Gohan looked up at the sky. 

"I don't want a lot of reporters or people coming here and bothering us. One of the reasons we live out here is because it is SO peaceful." Videl's face then softened. 

"Oh, I guess I wouldn't know. I'm around so many reporters and fans, I don't know what peaceful is. " Gohan then looked at her. 

"Oh yeah, you have people around you almost 24/7 huh?" Videl smiled. 

"Yeah." Gohan smiled at her. 

"Well, you're out here so you must know what peaceful is now right?" Videl smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess…Gohan?" 

"Yes Videl?" 

"I was wondering, if you beat Cell, then you were that little boy right?" Gohan had a questioning face. 

"Yeah." Then she looked at the ground. 

"So if you were that little boy, then…you have to be, the Gold Fighter!" Gohan's eyes got big. 

"Yeah, you caught me…" Videl laughed. 

"Hey, at least you don't have another identity like…the Great Saiyaman!" Then when she looked at him, his eyes were serious. 

"You're the Great Saiyaman?" Gohan looked at the ground. 

"Yes, please don't tell anyone. You're my best friend…please don't tell." Videl put her hand on his shoulder. 

"I promise, I won't tell a soul…oh and you're my best friend too Gohan!" Videl said patting Gohan on the back and laughing. Gohan laughed too. Then ChiChi came outside where Gohan and Videl were standing.

"Let's go to bed guys. It's almost 1 in the morning." Then Gohan yawned and then nodded his head. "Yeah, ok mom."

( * Sorry that was so short. I suck at writing fanfics so, please go easy on the flames. Thanks. * )


	7. Secret Potions, and humiliation

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will because Akira Toriyama owns it.

"Talking"

* Thinking *

(* Author Notes *)

The next morning, the sun hit Videl's eyes, which caused her to wake up. She moaned as she pulled the covers over her head. But as she was about to sleep again, a cheerful little Goten jumped up and down on her bed.

"VIDEL! VIDEL! TIME TO WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL!! WAKE UP! VIDEL!"

Videl got up. "Ok, ok, I'm up. Happy now?" Goten smiled.

"YUP!" Then Goten ran down the stairs. Videl was still a little groggy, but she managed to get up and go downstairs…except the part where she fell over the rug, and gave herself a brush burn. ( * OUCH! Mega pain! * ) 

"OWW!" Videl sat on the ground holding her face where she slid on the carpet. Then she decided not to be a baby and go downstairs before ChiChi came up to make her get downstairs. 

As she made her way in the kitchen Gohan met her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her.

"What happened to your face, Videl?" Gohan asked her with his innocent face. Videl put her hand over the brush burn.

"I uh…slipped on the carpet…and got a brush burn…hehe." Gohan examined it for a while to make sure it wasn't too bad. Then he looked at her again.

"You want my mom to help with it? She might have some stuff to keep it from stinging." Videl thought about it for a while.

"Yeah I guess. But it will still look ridiculous! I'm going to walk in the school, people are going to think I got this fighting crime, but they are going to hear the answer of how I tripped over a rug! Total humiliation!" Gohan smiled.

"Aww, don't worry about it. I'm sure people would understand!"

~*At School*~

"You tripped over a RUG?! HAHAHA! C'mon, Videl, I know that you got it from fighting robbers! I mean, it's no big deal, you don't have to find a stupid excuse like that!" Sharpener said with tears in his eyes. Videl got mad. She grabbed him from the shirt.

"The only reason you're trying to humiliate me is because when you pushed me and Gohan beat you up, you were humiliated by crying and running out from the prom! So shut up!" Then she let go of his shirt. Sharpener looked back at her.

"Yeah, and you're going to pay for that too! You're gonna wish that you didn't sic Gohan on me." Then Gohan walked into the room after talking to the principal about his final exams and how he passed all of them.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Gohan asked in his cheerful voice. Sharpener gave him a glare.

"What's it to you?" Sharpener said with a cold voice. "It's none of your business." Gohan took a step back. 

"Sorry Sharpener, didn't know you were still mad about the prom." Gohan said.

"Well, I am, so shut up!" Sharpener said taking his seat as the bell rang. The teacher walked in.

"Alright class, we are going to learn L'Hôpital's Rule today!"

~*On the way home*~

Videl was holding her books that she couldn't fit in her book bag as she was riding Nimbus. While Gohan was flying next to her, he noticed a worried look on Videl's face and had to ask her what was the matter.

"Videl, what's wrong? You look so worried about something." Videl turned towards Gohan.

"It's about Sharpener. He said he was going to make me pay for having him be humiliated." Gohan looked at her.

"Aww, I bet it's nothing. You and I both know that you can beat Sharpener in a second. You have nothing to worry about." Videl's face softened. 

"Yeah. You're right, I have nothing to worry about. I don't even know why I was worrying in the first place!" Gohan smiled.

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry about. Just don't think about him." Videl turned back forward.

"Ok."

~* At Amy's House *~

"DING DONG!" Amy looked at the door as she was combing her hair. 

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang again, and the person was banging on the door. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amy said running to the door. She answered it. It was Sharpener.

"What do you want?" Amy said STILL combing her hair. Sharpener smirked and held up a bottle. Amy examined it.

"And you came to show me a bottle…why?" Sharpener but the bottle back in his pocket.

"Videl has been making you pissed hasn't she? Because she sure is making me pissed." Amy sighed.

"Yeah…so?" Sharpener threw his hands in the air.

"I need to talk to you in a place where no one can hear us." Sharpener said. Amy thought a while.

"This isn't to make out with me is it?" Sharpener's face dropped.

"Me? Make out with you? I know you want to, but in your dreams." Amy frowned.

"Hey! Every boy loves me! Except for Gohan. That stupid Videl. Any way, then why do we have to go somewhere private?" Amy asked. Sharpener rolled his eyes. ( * I can't think of any other action to make them do… * )

"To discuss our secret plan. Come with me." So Sharpener took Amy and went somewhere where no one is. 

"Now what plan are we gonna talk about because I don't have time for chatter." Sharpener took out the bottle again.

"I know, you showed me that before. What do you want? A prize?" Amy asked uninterested. Sharpener shook his head.

"NO! This will help us take care of that brat Videl." Sharpener said smiling. Amy all of a sudden seemed interested.

"It will? How?" Sharpener looked at the bottle.

"If I drink this potion, then I will become so strong, not even Videl will be able to defend herself!" Amy smiled.

"Really? How strong?" Sharpener put the bottle into his pocket…again.

"I'm glad you asked that. This potion will get me stronger then Cell…which will make me stronger then Hercule!" Amy jumped up and down. 

"How did you get that potion anyway?" Amy asked pointing at his pocket where he stored the potion.

"I stole it from C.C. while no one was there." Amy then squealed with excitement.

"Well what are you waiting for? Drink it now so that you can get Videl!" Sharpener took out the bottle from his pocket, took of the lid and drank from it. A big surge of energy escaped from Sharpener as he was powering up.

"See! HAHA! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE STRONGER THEN VIDEL!" Amy clapped in excitement.

"Well go get her!" Sharpener shook his head. 

"Not tonight. Tomorrow night will be better. I want to check out my new powers." Amy shook her head, and went home, while Sharpener tested out his new powers…

~* At the Son's *~

"This time, no interruptions!" Gohan yelled as he was on the last level on the video game that he could NEVER beat. As he was about to defeat the enemy with only one shot to go…the power went out.

"NOOOOO! I was so close!" Videl started laughing.

"That's what happens when you're using electronics during a thunderstorm, silly!" Gohan looked outside and saw where the lightning had hit the pole.

"Oh…I didn't know it was thunderstorming outside…oops." Videl was laughing really hard. She thought it was so funny of how he is smart, but at the same time totally clueless!

"Kids, are you okay?" ChiChi asked with a candle in her hand.

"I WAS SO CLOSE MOM! SO CLOSE!" ChiChi gave him a weird look.

"So close to what?" Gohan fell on the floor

"SO CLOSE TO WINNING THAT VIDEO GAME! I WAS AN INCH AWAY FROM VICTORY! BUT THE STUPID POWER WENT OUT!" Goten was laughing seeing his brother look so ridiculous complaining about a little video game. ChiChi's eyes looked very stern.

"You shouldn't be playing video games; you should be studying!" Gohan gave his mother the weirdest look.

"Mom, we're graduating next Tuesday and we are out of school on Friday! There's nothing to study for." ChiChi started yelling again.

"I don't care! You should be getting ready for college!" Gohan rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand his mother's urge to make him smarter.

"Mom, believe me I'm ready for college!" ChiChi sighed. 

"Fine, but if you fail college don't come crying to me!" And with that, ChiChi left the room. Gohan looked at Videl. She was stretching.

"Well Gohan, I better be going to bed. I'm pretty tired." Gohan nodded.

"Okay, Videl, see you in the morning." Then Videl went to bed. Gohan looked at his brother. 

"Hey, squirt, it's about time you go to bed. It's past your bed time." Goten frowned.

"But I don't want to go to bed. I'm not tired. Please let me stay up. PLEASE?" Gohan started to laugh. He loved how his brother tried to be as cute as he possibly could be. But then…something came up.

"Nope, you have to go to bed. It's 12:00 on the battery powered clock! I'm sure glad that mom isn't here to see how long you've been up…or she would've done…the horrible thing I shall never tell you!" Gohan said looking scared. Goten looked down at the ground. 

"Ok…" So then he and Gohan got under the covers and went to sleep. Then all of a sudden, Gohan felt a surge of energy and jumped out of bed.

"Oh my…this energy is awful…it is…STRONGER THE CELLS…I must be imagining things…I'm more tired then I thought. That video game made me exhausted. I better get some sleep." So Gohan got back in bed. It took him a while to fall asleep but he fell peacefully asleep. 

( * Hey, was that a little better. A little humor in this chapter. Well anyway, you'll have to R+R, and go easy on the flames please! * )

~*Gohan's #1 Fan*~


	8. Title pending

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will because Akira Toriyama owns it. 

"Talking"

* Thinking *

(* Author Notes *)

The next morning when Videl was awakened by Goten jumping on her bed, she was extra careful that she didn't slip over the rug. As she got into the kitchen, there was a huge batch of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage, and whatever else people eat for breakfast.

"Well, good morning dear. Did you have a good rest?" ChiChi said as she was making another batch of pancakes.

"Oh, yes, yes I did. Thank you for asking ChiChi. Oh and I would like to thank you for letting me stay here for a little while. Are you sure I'm not being a burden?" Videl asked as she sat down in front of a plate that had a piece of paper that said "Videl"

* Goten must of put that there. He is so adorable. * ChiChi walked over and smiled.

"Of course not sweetie. You can stay as long as you like. We love to have you around." Then ChiChi put a pancake on her plate.

"You just tell me when you want another one." Videl just nodded her head. Then Gohan walked in the kitchen with a worried look on his face. Videl looked at him.

"Gohan is something the matter?" Videl asked. Gohan looked around.

"Huh…uh…no. It's just that…" Videl looked up at him. 

"It's just that what Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at his mother who was also waiting for an answer, and then his brother that wasn't paying attention, and was stuffing his face with pancakes.

"It's just that last night I felt a huge power. A power that was evil, and stronger than Cell's." The room became silent. Videl started to get nervous.

"Stronger than Cell?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. 

"Yeah…" Videl started to tap on the table. Gohan looked at her.

"Videl? It's alright." Videl couldn't help but worry. She knows that anything stronger than Cell was bad. She was getting really scared. 

"Videl. It's ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise." Videl looked up and nodded.

"Ok…" So then Gohan and Videl ate breakfast.

About an hour after they ate, Videl thought that they should go shopping or something. She had a training suit in mind that she thought she could use. Though she couldn't stop thinking of the power Gohan said he felt. She didn't have a smile on her face all day. Then she looked up and noticed Gohan wasn't looking very happy, and she knew why.

"OH GOHAN!" An annoying voice called. Gohan sighed. It was Amy.

"Hi Amy." Gohan said as Amy ran, pushed Videl aside and hugged him. 

"OH GOHAN. I THINK WE SHOULD TOTALLY GET BACK TOGETHER. I MEAN, I'M SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!" Gohan shook his head and got out of her grip.

"Sorry Amy. But I'm taken." Gohan said looking at Videl, giving he a look that made her realize that the reason he was doing this is because it is the only way that Amy will leave him alone. "Oh! But you don't want her! Don't you want someone rich and beautiful?" Amy said swooshing her hair. Gohan shook his head.

"Nah, I don't need money. Besides, Videl is beautiful!" Gohan said smiling. Then Videl stepped forward. 

"Hey, I'm richer than you, so what is that supposed to mean?" Amy turned around.

" I was mostly saying that I'm more beautiful than you." Videl sighed. Amy turned to Gohan.

"So what do you say? Come back with me, or stay with…the freak? Hehe." Gohan shook his head.

"No." Amy started to get angry again. She started stomping on the cement and stepped towards Gohan.

"FINE! BUT WHEN YOU FIND OUT THAT…" Amy realized what she said and walked away. 

"I almost blew the plan." Amy said in barely a whisper. Videl could hear her say something, but couldn't figure out what. So she just let it go. Then she saw the training suit that she wanted in the window of a store. Se tapped Gohan on the shoulder.

"Gohan? I'm going to look at the training suit in the window there to see how much it is." Videl said pointing at the window.

"Ok, I'll come too. Oh, thanks for helping me get away from Amy." Gohan said Videl smiled

"No problem." So they left for the training suit. When they got to the store, Videl looked at the price tag. Gohan looked also.

"Do you think you have that much money with you Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl then looked at the price tag again. It was 1000 Zenni. Videl looked in her wallet. She only had 500 Zenni with her. She put her wallet back into her pocket.

"Nope, not with me that is. I only have 5,000 Zenni, and it is worth 10,000 Zenni…Oh well, I might need the money for later use. I'll just get it for my birthday, or Christmas or something." Gohan felt really bad for not bringing enough money to help Videl get the training suit she wanted, but she didn't seem too disappointed, so he didn't feel extra bad. Then Videl smiled.

"I figured out an emergency for you." Videl said pointing at the food court. Gohan smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan said with his stomach growling. Videl laughed. When they got to the food court, Gohan ordered what he thought was a snack, which was really like a gourmet dinner, and Videl ordered a sandwich. 

"Hey Gohan? I think we should go home after this. There isn't really anything else to do at the mall right now." Videl said while Gohan's face was stuffed. Videl laughed.

"Ok." So when they were finished, they went home in Videl's jet copper because she didn't feel like riding a cloud today. Finally when they arrived home, as soon as they got in the house, the phone rang. ChiChi answered it.

"Hello? Well hi Bulma how are things? What? Stolen? I'll send Gohan and if she wants Videl over too. Ok, nice talking with you. Alright, bye." Then ChiChi noticed Gohan and Videl in the house. 

"Hey, do you guys mind going over to CC do you? Something was stolen, and she would like you to go over to look at things." Gohan and Videl nodded, and then went to CC. When they arrived, Vegeta answered the door.

"What now?" He asked annoyed. Videl looked at him funny. Gohan coughed, then spoke.

"Bulma called us over here today. About something missing?" Gohan asked. Vegeta then walked away, but left the door open for them to walk through. While they were walking, Videl tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's with that guy?" Videl asked in a whisper, so he couldn't hear her, but he did.

"Excuse me, but I've ALWAYS been like this, so shut up you weakling." Videl got angry. Even though she isn't as strong as these people doesn't mean that she is a weakling. She is super strong compared to some people.

"Gohan, I expected you to at least have a girlfriend stronger than, than…Yamcha or someone." Vegeta said smiling. Gohan blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends! Besides, she is kind of stronger than Yamcha!" Gohan said still blushing. Vegeta smirked.

"Sure." Then he led them to Bulma's lab. When they finally arrived at the lab, Bulma was working on some papers when she noticed Gohan and Videl in the room.

"Oh hey guys…I'm glad you're here." Bulma said. Gohan looked around the room for a sec, then started talking.

"Uh, Bulma? My mother said that you wanted to see us for something. Something missing?" Bulma nodded.

"Actually more like two things, the other one isn't very important to me. It's mostly important to Vegeta. Any ways, the thing I miss is my gold necklace…but once I think about it, the other thing is more important." Bulma said. Gohan wanted to know what the other thing was.

"So…what is the other thing that Vegeta likes so much anyway?" Gohan asked when he looked at Vegeta.

"Well, it's a potion that makes you stronger than Cell. But I didn't really want Vegeta to have it, but he ordered me to do it." Bulma said shaking her head. Vegeta growled.

"Hey! That power that I could have gotten would have come in great use!" Vegeta said. Bulma started yelling too.

"All you really want is to become stronger than Goku you jerk!" Bulma yelled pointing a finger at him.

"So what if I want to be stronger than Kakorot! I could still use that power for helping the earth!

"Since when did you want to help the earth?" Bulma asked boiling. Vegeta stomped his foot.

"Don't talk to me like that woman! I am Vegeta! Prince of the— Then Bulma interrupted him.

"We know, we know Prince of the Saiyans." Then Bulma realized what she just said and covered her mouth. Gohan had a sweat drop. Videl was very confused.

"What in the world is a Saiyan?" Videl asked. Gohan turned around. He had to think of something to say very quickly.

"OH! Well, uh you see, uh…Vegeta likes to pretend he is a prince of his uh, made up people called Saiyans. Haha." Then Vegeta started talking again.

"Actually Videl, Gohan is a Sa— Bulma put her hand over his mouth. 

"Yeah, and Vegeta also likes to pretend that his friends are the Saiyans like Gohan and me. Hehe." Videl gave a look.

"Ok…" * Very weird. * Videl thought as they were talking about the potion some more.

"Hey Vegeta? Didn't you feel a strong power level last night around 12:00?" Gohan asked. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes…I think it was the person who stole MY potion!" Bulma rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, because he was on track.

"Alright. Well Videl and I better get home. It's five o'clock and we need time to talk things over about who we think took the potion." Gohan said. 

"Alright. Call us if anything comes up." Gohan nodded, and Gohan and Videl left. When they finally arrived back, it was 5:15. They didn't stop for anything. They just ran right up to Gohan's room to start thinking.

"So Gohan…who do you think would do this?" Videl asked while Gohan closed the door.

"I don't know…we need to think of people we may know that would want to do this." Gohan said. They were thinking for almost an hour…but they still couldn't think of whom.

"Maybe it isn't anyone we know…maybe, it's a new villain who was weak, and knew he couldn't destroy or take over the world, so he knew about Bulma's potion, and took it." Gohan replied scratching his head. Videl sat for a while…but then something popped up in her mind.

__

* Flash Back *

Amy: FINE! But when you find out that…

Amy: I almost blew the plan!

* End Flash Back *

Videl the realized that she now could understand what Amy whispered until she really thought about it. She stood up.

"Gohan…I think I have a suspect." Gohan also stood up.

"Really? Who?!" Gohan said jumping up and down. Videl gave him a look but continued to talk.

"Well…Amy, I remember she said something about a plan and stuff." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Now wait a sec, Amy isn't that smart. How would she figure out how to become strong?" Gohan said laughing. Videl sat back down.

"Maybe she didn't." Videl said looking at the ground. Gohan stopped laughing. He could tell that Videl was serious, and as a friend he wouldn't laugh at her.

"Then who did?" Gohan asked. Videl looked up. She smiled. She looked so sweet when he asks her a question.

* He looks so sweet…handsome too…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? HE IS MY FRIEND! Nothing more. * Videl shook her head at the thought and started thinking of the case. Gohan just stared at her while she was thinking.

* Wow…her eyes look unusually beautiful today. Ahh! What am I thinking? * Gohan also shook his head to get the thought out of his head. Videl looked up and noticed Gohan shook his head.

"Gohan? What's the matter?" Gohan looked up. He blushed.

"Oh nothing!" He said waving his hands in the air and jumping up and down. Videl gave him a look.

"You're creepy!" Videl said as Gohan settled down. Then ChiChi ran into the room.

"What are you guys doing up here? I feel like the roof is gonna cave in. I don't want that happening again." ChiChi replied just standing there. Videl looked at ChiChi.

"We think we have a suspect ChiChi…or at least a partner of it." Videl said looking back at Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah. We're gonna check it out tomorrow. Right Videl?" Videl nodded her head. ChiChi started pointing at her watch.

"Well, if you want to do a good job tomorrow, then you better get to bed." Gohan shook his head.

"Okay mom." Videl then tapped ChiChi on the shoulder.

"Can I get some fresh air first?" Videl asked. ChiChi smiled.

"Sure sweetie. Just don't be too long." Videl smiled and hugged ChiChi.

"Thanks!" Videl then walked out of the room. ChiChi looked at Gohan.

You didn't tell me that Videl liked to hug! I would have hugged her AGES ago if I knew." Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know! I don't hug her! And she doesn't hug me!" Gohan replied. ChiChi smiled even more.

"Do you want her to hug you?" Gohan eyes widened.

"NO! We're only friends mom! Nothing more!" ChiChi turned around.

"Uh huh. Sure." Then ChiChi went back downstairs. Gohan folded his arms. Then he thought something.

* Do I want to hug her? *

Videl then walked out into Gohan's yard and looked up in the sky. She saw so many stars. It is hard for her to see stars since she lived in the city.

"Wow…look at the stars. They're so beautiful." Then Videl heard a ruffle in the bushes. Videl looked over at where she heard the noises. Then she heard it in another direction and looked over there. She stared to sweat.

"Who's there, and…what do you want?" No one answered. Then she started to run to the house. But then the figure ran in front of her. Then she screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ASS HOLE! GOHAN HELP!" The man grabbed her. But Gohan came out.

"Get away from her!" Then he realized who it was.

"SHARPENER?" Gohan said in his fighting stance. Sharpener started to laugh. Then he looked at Gohan.

"Yeah. It's me." Gohan growled.

"Let got of her you— Then Sharpener started laughing. Gohan gave him a look. Sharpener then tried to talk while laughing.

"I—I'm not gon—na listen to…YOU!" Gohan then ran and tried to punch him, but Sharpener dodged it.

"You can't defeat me." Gohan cursed at himself for not training for seven years. Sharpener then started to talk again.

"This is getting on my nerves. I'm leaving!" Then Sharpener sped away pretty much faster than he did.

"VIDEL!" Gohan said running. Then ChiChi and Goten ran out.

"Gohan what's the matter where's Videl?" Then she could see Gohan was sobbing silently.

"She's gone. It's all my fault." He replied as a teardrop ran down his cheek.

"She's gonna die and it's because I haven't train for seven years." Gohan said sobbing a little more. Goten ran up to his brother's side and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Gohan." Goten said still hugging him. ChiChi went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Goten is right Gohan. Videl will be fine. We'll find her before that stupid man kills her." ChiChi said. Gohan looked up.

* I will find you Videl. I'll never give up. *

( * NO! Where did Sharpener take Videl? Will Gohan ever find her? Are Gohan and Videl more than friends? Find out in the next Chapter of Soulmates. If you have any flames, they're welcomed, but don't be too hard on me! Thanks! * )

~*Gohan's #1 Fan*~


	9. Dreams and Secret Caves

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and never will.

* A/N *—Hey I'm back. I hope my story is better then the one before. I was so sick and tired of getting reviews about my story being rushed. Enjoy! I would also like to thank Gohan- Kun Shin for the great reviews! That made me feel great. Same with all the other reviews as well! ^_^

* A/N *

**__**

Thinking

"Talking"

Gohan sat in his room, feeling guilty for loosing against Sharpener. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about what would happen to Videl. He slammed his hand on his desk and put his hands on his face.

**__**

It's all my fault. I failed Videl as a friend. Now she is gone, and unless I find her right now, I may never find her! Gohan thought as he stood up. ChiChi walked up to Gohan's room.

"Gohan sweetie? Are you okay?" Gohan looked over at his mother. She could tell the she was really worried about Videl, and he had to find her now. Gohan walked up to his mother.

"I have to find Videl now mom. I can't just sit in my room feeling guilty. Unless I want to feel guilty even more by finding out that Videl is dead…I have to find her before she does die." Gohan said more serious then ever. ChiChi nodded. She knew that Gohan really cared for Videl. Even more then just a friend.

**__**

He really does care for Videl. If all of this works out, they might end up as a couple. WHAT AM I THINKING? There is no time to think of things like that. ChiChi thought to herself as Gohan started walking out of the door. ChiChi followed him to the door. 

"Be careful Gohan. You know that this character is not normal. He is stronger then Cell." Gohan nodded.

"I know mom…but…I was also stronger then Cell. I mean—I beat him after all!" Gohan replied walking out the door. ChiChi smiled.

"Good luck Gohan. Bring her back safe and sound. Gohan nodded. 

"Alright mom. I promise. I won't let you or Videl down." Then Gohan flew off looking for Videl. ChiChi stood at her front door, watching her son look for someone he really cares about.

**__**

I hope he finds him. Not only does he care for Videl, but also to me…Videl is like the daughter I never had. Find her Gohan. Please…find her. ChiChi thought while holding her hands together with a tear in her eye. Then she walked in the house, and closed the door.

* In a dark, dreary place *

Videl opened her eyes when all she saw was darkness. Yes, NOTHING but darkness. A kind of darkness, not one person would want to be in. She moaned, and noticed that her wrists were dies up by a chain to a wall. She tried to pull off of it, but she couldn't budge it. Then she finally gave up.

"Gohan…help me." Videl said in a whisper. Videl started to sob, as she knew that soon her life would come to an end. Videl looked up. She couldn't see a thing. She was scared and alone.

**__**

I wish I told you how I really felt. But now you will never know, because I won't be here to tell you. I'm sorry Gohan for being such a pain. If I would've known that it would end here, I—I would have told you when I first felt the feeling. Oh Gohan. I wish you were here by my side. The darkness is so lonely. Oh Kami…help me…

Videl sobbed quietly…so quiet…that she could barley hear herself. But the sobs became louder as she became more scared and lonely, wishing that Gohan was by her side holding her, and comforting her. She sat there for hours just…crying. It took her a while, but she managed to cry herself to sleep. Gohan was looking everywhere and grew tired. He couldn't even find her ki. 

"Damn, where is she?" Gohan said cursing at himself about earlier. He then got way too tired, and had to retreat.

**__**

Maybe I'm too late. Maybe the reason I can't find her ki is because she is dead…I failed. Damn-it! I can't believe I didn't save her. No…I can't think this way. I know Videl is still alive…and can feel it. 

Gohan then landed in the front of his yard. It was 4 in the morning. He's been looking for her for at least 7 hours…maybe a little more. When he saw his mother, she had been waiting for him, and fell asleep on the table. He smiled and put his mother to bed. He walked downstairs and sat in a chair. Even though he was tired, he couldn't fall asleep. 

**__**

I should be still looking for her. She may be in danger and I'm here taking a rest. No matter how tired I am. I'm gonna keep looking for her.

So Gohan got up and started looking for Videl again. Even though he was totally exhausted, he knew that Videl was more important to him right now then sleep. For more hours, he grew sleepier, and wasn't anywhere near finding Videl. He was getting frustrated.

"Where the hell is she?" Gohan asked out loud. He was so beat that he couldn't even keep his eyes open. He decided maybe if he did go home, he could think of maybe where Videl was being kept. So he flew home. It was about 8 in the morning. His mother saw him flying and ran out the door.

"Gohan! Any luck?" ChiChi asked with her hands clasped together waiting for the answer yes. Gohan shook his head.

"No…not at all." Gohan said looking down at the ground. ChiChi hugged her son, and looked up at him.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'm sure you will find her! I can feel it in my heart. Hey! Maybe if you get some help from maybe Krillin and maybe Vegeta and Yamcha, you'll have a better chance in finding Videl then you do by yourself. Plus, look at you! You're a wreck. I'll call them they'll help." So ChiChi called everyone and they all agreed. So Gohan decided to go to bed. It took him a while to go to sleep, but eventually he fell asleep. He had a terrible dream. He had a dream that he found Videl in a dark dungeon in a dark hole called "Devils Cave" 

~Dream~

He saw that Videl was still alive, but just as he was about to save her, Sharpener ki blast at her. She screamed in agony. Gohan also screamed as he saw Videl dying a slow, lonely death. He destroyed Sharpener, which took a while, but then ran right to Videl. Gohan held her in his arms as she was slowly dying. 

"I have to get you to a hospital!" Gohan yelled holding Videl tightly as she coughed. Videl shook her head. 

"No…you and I both know that I'll never make it. I might as well die with you here by my side." Videl said kissing Gohan on the cheek. Videl had a tear in her eye. Gohan brushed it away as his eyes started to tear up.

"Videl, I'm so sorry that I didn't save you fast enough I…love you Videl…love you." Gohan admitted. Videl smiled.

"I—I love you too Gohan." She coughed up blood. She was bleeding pretty badly. It was running down her face and ground and then died in Gohan's arms. Gohan started crying. 

"NO! VIDEL!" Gohan screamed hugging Videl's lifeless body.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed as he woke up all sweaty. He wiped off his face. He sat there for a while thinking about his dream. He knew it was a sign for something. But he didn't know what…

* In a Dark Dreary Place *

Videl woke up still attached to the wall. She saw a lit candle in the corner, but that was the only thing that was light in the area. Videl shook her head.

"Oh man…I have a killer head ache, probably from crying so much. I shouldn't have cried. I have to think about how to get out of here." Videl said to herself. Then she heard footsteps. She started to sweat, and saw that the person was carrying another candle. It was Sharpener.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good." Videl gave him a look.

"Where am I and what do you want with me?" Videl asked pulling on the chains. Sharpener smirked and started to laugh.

"You're in Devil's Cave. Almost no one knows about his cave. Only great scientists." Sharpener replied picking up the candle in the corner. Videl knew what he was talking about. Bulma said something about it before when she was with Gohan.

"And, I'm going to kill you. But not right now. I'm going to leave you in the dark alone for a while again. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead already." Sharpener said walking away with both the candles leaving Videl in darkness again. Videl sighed.

**__**

I should've just gone to the prom with him…that way…I wouldn't be here. Videl thought to herself as she started to cry again. * A/N—wouldn't you be crying too if you were meant to die? *

Videl then stopped. She realized that she can put out her ki, and Gohan can come and save her. But her energy is low, and hopefully that Sharpener couldn't sense her either. 

**__**

I think Sharpener has to practice to feel people's ki's on his own. So if I rise my ki, Gohan would be able to find me, and then he can save me.

Videl smiled knowing that she outsmarted Sharpener. So she raised her ki. Gohan felt it. He stood up concentrating who's it was, and where it was coming from.

"Videl." He muttered. But then her ki fell drastically, and couldn't feel it anymore.

"NO! Where did her ki go? I have to find it!" Gohan flew out side in the direction in which he felt the ki at. Sharpener could feel ki's and knew what Videl was doing, so he punched her to make her stop.

"Oh no, don't think that will work! I can also feel it. You better hope no one felt that but me or you'll be in big trouble. Videl started to tremble with fear.

**__**

I hope Gohan or someone he knows felt that. Please let them find me, let them find me, let them find me please!

When Gohan was flying he met up with Krillin, Yamcha, and Vegeta. Gohan looked at them.

"Did you guys feel that?" Gohan asked. They shook their heads. Gohan looked at the direction again where he was flying.

"It felt like it came from that Devil's Hole thing that Bulma's ridiculous father keeps talking about. So annoying." Vegeta blurted out not knowing that he helped the most. Gohan started laughing.

"Devil's Cave! Vegeta! You're a genius!" Vegeta sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled seeing that Gohan was just…happy!

"In a dream I had! Videl was in that hole! This is wonderful!" Then Gohan's face turned serious. He looked at his friend

s and they all shook their heads and started flying to Devil's Cave.

* A/N—So? How is it so far? All I really have to do is think of new words to use…oh well. Will the future of Videl be the same as Gohan's dream? Or will she be ok, and all Gohan's dream was about was where Videl was? Well find out in Ch.10. Go easy on the flaming if you want to flame. *

~* Gohan's #1 Fan *~


	10. Telepathy

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ ok!? Sheesh! 

A/N—Hey I'm back! Sorry that my story isn't the best, but don't bug me about it. We left off with Gohan finding out where Videl was taken. But will he make it in time, or will his dream be proved real? Well read and find out silly! ^_~ 

A/N 

**__**

Thinking

"Talking"

__

Telepathy

Gohan was flying as fast as he could before it was too late, and Sharpener hurt her. He never looked back to see if his friends were following, even though they were, but all he did was look straight, not doing anything, but thinking.

**__**

I hope I won't be too late. If I am, I'll never forgive myself! C'mon Gohan. You have to find her. Vegeta caught up to Gohan and looked at him. He noticed how serious he was about a human girl.

**__**

I know that I'm in a…relationship with a female human…but not even I would be this serious about Bulma. Look at him. He looks like a flying statue. Not making a move but flying. This makes me feel as if I don't care about Bulma. I'm married to the woman, and this is only his friend. Unbelievable. Then not far from where they were flying, they saw Devil's Cave…

~* In Devil's Cave *~

Videl felt Gohan's ki with three others'. She weakly smiled.

**__**

Yes! They're coming! I hope that Sharpener doesn't notice them. Then she saw Sharpener walking in, and he didn't look very happy.

"You bitch. They're coming now. No matter. I'll kill you when they arrive. They'll try to save you, which they won't be able to, and then when they least expect it, I'll kill them too. Perfect plan." He looked and smirked.

"You should be grateful. I'm postponing your death." Then he hid so when Gohan and them came in the room. He could defeat them. Videl hung her head. She knew that if they get killed…it would be her fault.

**__**

No…now they are going to be killed…and it will be my entire fault. Gohan, I'm sorry.

Gohan was flying fast not paying any attention. He heard a voice in his head. He noticed it was Videl.

__

Gohan, I'm sorry. Gohan shook his head. He must be imagining things. He can't just hear what Videl was saying could he? He then remembered that he had more important things to think about. How to get Videl without her being killed. He grew more near the cave, but seemed as if he was going farther away from it because it felt as if he was never getting any closer, even though he was. He could sense Sharpener waiting for him. Even though he was basically the same strength of Cell, and a little more, doesn't mean he'll lose. He beat Cell, so he can beat anyone with the same strength with no problem at all. But yet, he was nervous. It was about his dream. He could never stop thinking about how he didn't help Videl much in his dream. Then he wondered. He heard Videl's voice in his head. Maybe he can say something to her with his mind; or else he was just hearing things, or just a small glitch of her saying something in her mind. But he was going to try any way. 

__

Videl? Are you there? It's Gohan. Videl looked up. She heard Gohan, but can't see him. 

__

Gohan? Videl thought with her mind. Gohan shook his head. Gohan's eyes lit up.

__

Videl, it's me, Gohan. If you can hear me, say…I'm alive! Gohan said smiling a bit.

__

I'm alive! Videl yelling through her mind. But then she got curious.

__

Gohan, how can I be talking to you through your mind? That is really weird. Gohan shrugged while he was flying.

__

I don't know. But we're talking telepathically. I don't know how I'm doing this. I think it is a new ability I picked up. I'm not sure. Any way, where is Sharpener, and what is he planning? Gohan asked knowing that Sharpener was up to something. Videl then answered back.

__

He's hiding so when you guys arrive, he can do a surprise attack on you, then kill me in front of you. Gohan closed his eyes for a second.

__

Well, is there another way into the cave? Gohan asked HOPING the answer in yes.

__

Yeah. I think it is in the back. But be careful, Sharpener can sense you, so have your power level's down. Gohan shook his head.

__

Got it. Thanks for the advice Videl. Just stay alive as long as you can. Ok? Videl smiled.

__

Ok. So then Gohan somehow shut off the telepathy. He stopped and the other's stopped behind him. Vegeta snarled.

"What the hell are you stopping for? The cave is right there! Don't you want to save your female friend?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Gohan then started talking.

"I just finished talking to Videl telepathically. She said that Sharpener can sense our presence, and is hiding in the cave so that when we arrive, he'll do a surprise attack." Gohan finished. Then Krillin sighed.

"Well then how are we supposed to get in there?" Krillin asked with Yamcha waiting for the same answer. Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry. If we hide our power level, then we can sneak in the back cave that Videl said there was." Vegeta nodded. Then the landed and put their power level's down, and started running to the back of the cave. Sharpener noticed that their power level's disappeared.

"That was strange. I could've sworn they were coming. I must have mistaken them for someone else. Oh well. They'll come eventually." Sharpener replied with a grin on is face and looked at Videl.

"Now don't do any funny business. If you do, I'll give you a slower and more painful death then I'm going to give you." Sharpener said walking out of the area to his secret lab in the cave that he made before getting Videl. Videl was in the dark again alone, but didn't feel scared because she knew that she would be rescued. While she was thinking this, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan all carefully went to the back of the cave. They saw an opening, but it was kind of small to fit through. Gohan looked at it.

"We'll have to dig it out." Gohan replied walking up to the opening. Vegeta grunted. He didn't want to waste his time "digging" when he knew another way. He pushed in front of Gohan.

"Forget this! I know another way." He said holding up his hand. But Gohan quickly put it down.

"Vegeta! No. We can't do it that way. Or else Sharpener will be able to find us, and we will never get Videl. We have to keep our power level's down." Gohan said. Vegeta hated being wrong, but didn't want to argue, so he started to help the other's dig a bigger hole. It was about 10 minutes when they finally got a hole big enough to fit through. They quietly and carefully walked through the cave. Then Gohan sighed. There were two different passageways, but only one went to Videl. Gohan stopped and looked at his friends.

"We'll have to split up. Krillin, you go with Yamcha, and go in that tunnel, while Vegeta and I go in this tunnel. If you find Videl, get her out, but make sure the coast is clear so that you don't have to worry about Sharpener." Krillin nodded, and with Yamcha, they went into the right tunnel, while Vegeta and Gohan went to the left tunnel. While Vegeta and Gohan were walking, they heard a voice.

"Vegeta, did you hear that?" Gohan asked. Vegeta snarled.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, deaf?" Gohan rolled his eyes. He heard the voice get louder as they walked. 

"Vegeta, I think we have to attack this person head on." Gohan said about to run. Vegeta smirked. 

"Now the fun begins." They started running to the direction that they heard the voice. Then they heard two voices getting louder and louder. Then they saw an opening.

"They're there!" Gohan yelled out but when they ran the corner, they ran into two familiar faces.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought you went the other direction." Vegeta said to Krillin and Yamcha who were rubbing their heads.

"We were thinking the same thing." Krillin replied. Vegeta growled.

"Hey brainiac! I thought these tunnels went to two different places!" Vegeta yelled out.

"SHH! Vegeta, I'm sorry. But don't yell. It'll blow our cover." Gohan replied with his finger to his mouth. Vegeta grunted.

"Besides. I didn't hear you say I was wrong." Gohan replied making Vegeta snarl. Then they realized that they have been being too loud, and quieted down a bit. They didn't hear anyone else coming, so they assumed that no one heard them. Then they kept walking the endless trail to where Videl was. They grew tired of walking, so Krillin and Yamcha sat down. Gohan noticed them and turned around.

"What are you doing? Get up! We have to find Videl." Krillin and Yamcha both yawned.

"We're too tired." They both said. Gohan's eyes grew stern, and he pointed the direction where Videl was.

"She's right over there! Now get off your lazy asses, and let's go!" Gohan yelled. But then noticed that they were asleep. Vegeta laughed.

"They are just weaklings. We don't need them. They will just get in our way." Vegeta replied walking. Gohan followed knowing that Krillin and Yamcha were lazy people, and he would never be able to wake them up. Then noticed that he saw where Videl was taken. He then talked to Videl telepathically again.

__

Videl, are you there? Gohan asked. Videl looked up. She knew that Gohan was talking to her, and that he needed some information.

__

Y-yes Gohan? Videl answered. Gohan smiled.

__

All right. You're still alive. Good. Now is anyone in the same room as you? Gohan asked knowing that he should ask before he went in there. Videl shook her head.

__

No. He left thinking that the ki's he felt weren't you. You can come in. Gohan quickly went in there. He found the key's to the lock holding Videl, and unlocked her. Gohan took Videl's hand and started running with Vegeta with him. Gohan told her to be very quiet, so that Sharpener doesn't know she is escaping. Then they saw Krillin and Yamcha. They just woke up and started running with them. They saw the opening to the cave and quickly flew away, since if Sharpener felt it, he would think it was something else again. The finally landed at C.C. Gohan put Videl down on the ground. Videl looked up at him. They stared at each other's eyes. Videl smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Gohan. I thought I'd never see you again." Videl said sobbing slightly. Gohan smiled at her.

"Me too Videl." Gohan said with softness in his voice. But they knew that it would be good for Videl to stay somewhere where Sharpener can't find her. So he would never think of C.C. so they let her stay there.

"Of course we will let Videl stay. She needs our help. I'm so relieved that you're safe." Said Bulma and ChiChi. ChiChi was there when they arrived.

~ Devil's Cave~

"Oh Videl. Here is some—Sharpener stopped talking when he realized that Videl was gone. He looked everywhere for her. He couldn't find her. He knew that Gohan helped her escape. He clenched his fists.

"I'LL FIND YOU VIDEL! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL GET YOU, YOU BITCH!" Sharpener yelled out as he flew out of the cave.

A/N—So what do you think? This is one of my better pieces. Will Sharpener find Videl? Will the Z fighters defeat him, or have him become himself again? Well R+R and I'll write the next chapter

~ Gohan's #1 Fan~ ---that is what my penname SHOULD be ^_~


	11. Plans

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will! *sniff*

A/N—Hey I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciated them! Just keep reviewing and then I will post Chapters up faster. I may not be on much the first couple months because I have school, then soccer practice. But don't worry. I have my ways! ^_~

**__**

Thinking

"Talking"

Videl was sitting on the couch at C.C. thinking about what happened to her earlier. She didn't understand why Sharpener was trying to kill her. It didn't make any sense to her at all. Plus, she didn't understand how Gohan could talk to her telepathically. That just totally freaked her out. She continued to sit there and think, until she heard someone coming into the room. She looked at the door and saw that is was Gohan. She smiled at him as he sat on the couch with her. They both sat there quietly, as they both just looked at the fire in the fireplace. Then Videl looked over at Gohan and took a deep breath. He looked at her as well and kept smiling at her. Videl decided to start talking to him.

"Thanks for saving my life Gohan. I would probably be dead right now if you wouldn't have come." Videl said looking back at the fireplace. Gohan looked down at the floor.

"Well, if you wouldn't have told us about the back way of the cave, we would both probably be dead, or severely injured." Gohan replied. Videl put her head back against the couch.

"That reminds me. How on earth did we start talking to each other through our minds? That was pretty weird." Videl said. Gohan looked over at her.

"Actually Videl, I have no idea. I thought that was pretty weird too. I never did that before in my whole life. That was the first time. But I guess it doesn't really matter because it kept us safe." Gohan replied. Videl looked out the window. Gohan took a deep breath.

"Videl?" Gohan asked kind of unsteady. Videl looked over.

"Yes, Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan rubbed that back of his head.

"I wanted to tell you this before it is too late. Videl, I was holding this back for a long time, and when I realized I wanted to tell you this, it was almost too late. Videl, I--I'm in love with you." Gohan replied with blush on his face. Videl smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Son Gohan." Videl whispered softly. Then they stared at each other for about a minute until their faces were not even an inch apart. Then, the fell into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they broke the kiss, Videl smiled at him.

"I love you too Gohan." Videl replied as they fell into another deep kiss. But they had no idea that they were being watched.

"ChiChi. I don't think we should be doing this." Bulma said as ChiChi was peeking in. ChiChi turned her head towards Bulma.

"Oh, Bulma it's not big deal. I just wanted to make sure they don't go anymore further then kissing." ChiChi replied as she looked back at Gohan and Videl. Bulma crossed her arms.

"You know ChiChi, we're invading a Saiyan's privacy. Who knows what will happen if they catch us." Bulma said with her eyes closed. ChiChi gave her a look.

"This is Gohan we're talking about Bulma! Not Vegeta!" Then ChiChi put her hands to her mouth realizing that she was too loud, and looking to hope that they didn't hear her. Gohan looked up. 

"What was that?" Gohan asked. Videl looked up.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard someone yell. Maybe we should go and figure out how to beat Sharpener." Gohan replied. Videl shook her head and sat straight up. Gohan sighed.

"Aright. So…what are we going to do about Sharpener?" Gohan asked scratching is head. Videl looked down while she was thinking.

"Can't you just…destroy him or something?" Videl asked. Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know. That would kind of cause to much commotion. We will probably use that as plan B." Gohan replied. Videl stood up.

"Well there isn't really any other way Gohan! What are you gonna do huh?" Videl yelled. Gohan put his hand to his chin and something came up. Gohan smiled and looked at Videl.

"I have a plan." Gohan replied. Videl sat back down.

"Well, what is it?" Videl asked waiting for the reply. Gohan stood up with his back towards Videl, then turned forward towards her.

"Why don't we have Bulma make a formula to have Sharpener back to normal. We can trick him by saying it will make him stronger then he is now." Gohan said. Videl smiled. 

"That is a great plan. But how are we supposed to make him believe that it will make him stronger then he is now?" Videl asked. 

"We can pretend that we surrender. Then he will think we came to our senses, and drink the formula. It's perfect." Gohan replied. Videl walked up to Gohan and put her arms around his neck.

"It is perfect." Videl said in barley a whisper, and then kissed Gohan. When they broke the kiss, Gohan smiled at her.

"We should ask Bulma if she can do it for us." Gohan said. Videl shook her head.

"Alright." Then they walked out. Bulma and ChiChi began to panic, and quickly ran to the end of the hall talking, pretending they didn't see or hear anything. Videl and Gohan both saw them and smiled. 

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan yelled. Bulma looked over.

"Yes?" Bulma asked.

"Can you come over here? We have a plan to beat Sharpeners butt!" Videl yelled. Bulma smiled.

"Sure." So Bulma walked over to them and asked what the idea was. They told her.

"So, Bulma, do you think that is a good idea? Can you help us?" Gohan asked. Bulma scratched her head.

"It's not an easy task but I think I can do it." Bulma replied smiling. Videl gave Bulma a hug.

"Thank you so much Bulma! You're a life saver!" Videl said. Bulma smiled.

"Anytime guys, anytime." Bulma replied, and then went straight to the lab. Gohan looked over at Videl.

"Just hope that this will work, Videl." Gohan said.

"I will Gohan." Videl replied. Then they were called to dinner, so they left together to eat, and share their idea.

A/N- Hey guys! I hope you liked my newest chapter. Please R+R. Remember flames are welcomed, but please go easy on me! ^_~

Gohan's #1 Fan


	12. Dinner

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will!

A/N—Hey I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! This is the best story I had yet (all my other ones were my first ones so they don't make as much sense) Please R+R!

**__**

Thinking

"Talking"

__

Telepathy

Everyone sat at the dinner table, as about a year worth of food was sat on the table.

"Alright! Dinner time!" Gohan yelled as he stuffed his face with Vegeta right behind him. Everyone but Videl got used to it so far.

"I—I can't believe they eat that way." Videl voiced. Bulma swallowed her food.

"You'll get used to it." Bulma replied taking a bite of food. About a half-hour later, everyone was finished, and Videl and Gohan decided to tell everyone about their plan. Gohan stood up.

"Excuse me everyone. Videl and I have made up a plan. We've asked Bulma to make a formula to make Sharpener weak again." Gohan replied. Vegeta grunted and stood up.

"Why don't we just blow his head off and get on with our lives." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Uh, we decided to uh, make that plan B instead." Vegeta snorted.

"It would be a lot easier just to destroy him! I could eliminate him in less then a second if you let me get rid of him." Gohan shook his head.

"No Vegeta. We have a way already. We will try the plan first, and if this doesn't work, you can blow his head off instead." Vegeta then sat back down and crossed his arms.

**__**

I still think we should just destroy him. Then Gohan began to speak again.

"Bulma said it might take a while, but we have to hide our ki's when we are around Videl, and we have to go somewhere where Sharpener can't find her. Here is good for tonight, but she can't stay here too long because he might be able to find her." Everyone agreed. 

"But I think my mom should stay here though, because one of the first places he is going to is probably my house, and if mom doesn't tell him where she is, he might either keep her hostage or worse, kill her" Gohan replied. ChiChi's face turned blue.

"I guess that is a good idea honey. Well, I'm going to my room. Bulma, will you show me to the room?" ChiChi asked. Bulma got up and smiled.

"Sure ChiChi, just this way." So the two women walked up to the room while everyone still talked. 

"Krillin, you didn't say much at all during the dinner. Is something wrong?" Gohan asked. Krillin gave him a look.

"No, I just didn't have any good ideas." Krillin lied. Gohan knew and smiled.

"C'mon Krillin. You might have a great idea." Gohan replied. Krillin sighed.

"Well actually Gohan, I would've agreed to destroy him like Vegeta said. He doesn't deserve to live. He almost killed Videl." Gohan looked down.

"I know, and I'm really mad about that, but I guess you can say I got the softness from my father." Krillin nodded. 

"Yeah, you're Goku's son alright." Krillin said patting Gohan on the back. Gohan laughed.

"I really hope my idea works." Gohan replied. Krillin crossed his arms.

"Well like you said, if that doesn't work, then let Vegeta blow his head off, that's all you have to do!" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta needs a life." Then they heard a scream down the hall.

"HEY SHUTUP! AT LEAST I'M NOT KILLING YOU! AT LEAST NOT NOW! OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?" Vegeta screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE YELLING!"

"WELL YOU'RE YELLING RIGHT NOW WOMAN!"

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, OR IT'S THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Then Vegeta walked out where Gohan was.

"If that woman wasn't so saiyan like, I'd crush you right now!" Vegeta said walking up the stairs.

****

Meanwhile…

"Amy, our first plan failed. We now have to find Videl." Sharpener said sitting on a rock. Amy sat down, crossed her legs, and started to brush her hair.

"You should just kill her, that way, they will come to you to get revenge, and you can just kill them!" Sharpener grunted.

**__**

If I can't have her no one can.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Amy sighed.

"Because I wasn't with you then silly, I didn't know what kind of idea you had!" Sharpener growled.

"Did you just back talk me?" Amy dropped her lipstick.

"Uh…no?" Sharpener smirked.

"Good, I thought you were." Amy then picked up her lipstick.

"No, never Sharpener." Amy replied kind of shaky. 

**__**

I will find you Videl. I will find you.

****

Back at C.C…

Videl was lying in bed, just a room away from Gohan. She was scared stiff. She couldn't even close her eyes. 

**__**

What if he finds me? Videl thought to herself. Then she decided to talk to Gohan.

__

Gohan, are you there? Are you awake? Gohan's eyes then snapped open.

__

Videl what's the matter? Videl took a deep breath.

__

I can't sleep; I'm too freaked out to sleep by myself. Gohan sat up.

__

Well, I can't do anything about it. Videl shrugged.

__

Well maybe you can?

NO WAY VIDEL! I CAN'T DO THAT! Videl looked around.

__

Gohan, just sleep on the floor, it's just protecting me. Gohan rolled his eyes.

__

Ok I'll be there. So Gohan walked into Videl's room. She was wearing a red silk pj's. Gohan blushed, closed the door, and lied down on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. Videl smiled.

"Thank you Gohan." Videl said laying back down. Gohan smiled.

"You're welcome." But just as Gohan was about to sleep something happened. Gohan and Videl both heard a crash coming from ChiChi's room and a scream.

"HELP! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"

A/N- *Cliffhanger* Sorry guys hate to do this to you. But I couldn't resist! Don't worry, I always update quick. Unless I don't get any reviews! ^_^ 

Gohan's #1 Fan


	13. False Alarm

Disclaimer-I do not own DBZ and I never will!

**__**

Thinking

Telepathy

"Talking"

Gohan and Videl with everyone else to ChiChi's room, and they wouldn't believe what they saw.

"Get away you bastard!" ChiChi screamed with a broom in her hand. She was…SLEEPWALKING? Everyone sweat dropped except Vegeta. He was howling his head off!

"THIS IS PRICELESS! HELL WITH T.V, JUST WATCH HER AT NIGHT!" Bulma slapped him in the head.

"WOMEN! DO YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTY SLAP ME IN THE HEAD?" Bulma closed her eyes.

"Yes." Then ChiChi woke up.

"Huh? What?" Videl started to giggle. Bulma walked up to ChiChi. 

"Uh, just go back to sleep ChiChi, you were just sleepwalking." ChiChi blushed.

"Oh…oops." So then everyone walked back into their rooms. Then Bulma saw that Gohan was walking into the same room as Videl. Bulma walked quickly up to Gohan.

"Uh, Gohan? What are you doing?" Gohan turned around.

"Oh, Videl asked if I could stay in her room, I'm on the floor. She is scared to be by herself." Bulma smirked. (A/N--She's been with Vegeta way too long ^_^) 

"Really? Is that the real reason Gohan? Hmm?" Gohan's eyes widen.

"Of course. W-what did you think I w-was doing?" Bulma started to laugh. 

"Oh nothing. I'll see you in the morning." Gohan shrugged and walked in the room, and lied on the floor. He noticed the Videl was turning and twisting in bed. He looked at her.

"Videl, is something wrong?" Gohan asked. Videl got up.

"I-I just can't get to sleep that's all. Don't worry about me." Videl managed a smile. 

"I'm just not used to this bed, that's all Gohan." Then Videl lied back down. Gohan lied down also knowing that the reason she couldn't sleep was because of Sharpener. Through the night, Videl kept tossing and turning. Gohan felt really bad for her. Gohan looked at her again.

"Videl. I know that the reason that you can't sleep." Videl got up facing him. Tears were forming in her eyes, so Gohan got up and hugged her.

"Gohan, Why. What did I do to deserve this?" She said sobbing. Gohan hugged her tighter. 

"I don't know Videl." Videl sniffed.

"I know I usually don't cry, but no one has stalked me this much before. Ever." Videl replied ashamed for being weak.

"I'm such a weakling." Videl added.

"No Videl. You're not. You shouldn't be ashamed. Just let it all out." So Videl did as she was told. She cried half the night with Gohan right at her side, not annoyed or anything, but gentle and kind. When Videl stopped crying, she wiped the tears away. Then knowing that she was safe in Gohan's arms, she ended up falling asleep . Gohan smiled and kissed he on the forehead. 

"You'll be fine. I promise." Then he also fell asleep. The next morning, he awoke of Videl also awaking. Videl yawned.

"Hmmm…Good morning Gohan." Videl said stretching. Gohan then also yawned.

Good morning, Videl. Have a nice sleep?" Videl smiled and cuddled Gohan.

"Thanks to you." Gohan blushed. Then he smelled bacon. Gohan smiled.

"How about we go downstairs and have our breakfast." Videl nodded. So they went downstairs to eat. When they arrived at the table, everyone was about to eat. ChiChi saw them in the doorway and greeted them.

"Good morning you two. How did you guys sleep?" Vegeta started to smirk. Gohan gave him a look.

"Uh good." Gohan replied ignoring Vegeta laughing. Gohan started to get irritated.

"Vegeta, what the hell are you laughing at?" Then ChiChi and Bulma started to giggle. Now Videl was also getting irritated. So Videl stomped her foot.

"Ok, we want to know what everyone is laughing at right now!" Videl demanded. Bulma walked up to Gohan.

"Because she didn't want to be alone huh?" Bulma replied to Gohan with a burst of laughing. Gohan's eyes opened wide knowing what they were laughing at now.

"NO! NO! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY! WE DIDN'T…NO!" Gohan yelled waving his hands in the air. Videl looked at him still confused. So she decided to ask him.

__

Gohan, what are they talking about? Gohan looked at her.

__

Uh well…they think that we slept together I think. Videl's eyes then widened also.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Then she realized what she said and covered her mouth knowing that she used REALLY terrible language.

"Oops." Videl replied not knowing what to say next. Though luckily Goten or Trunks wasn't in the room at the time. Vegeta started laughing. Gohan glared at him. (A/N--Whoa!)

"Hey Vegeta, have you been on something because you have been laughing about the stupidest things lately." Gohan said in a serious tone. Vegeta growled.

"What was that boy?" 

"You heard me. Now, why don't you just go along and take it some more." Vegeta powered up.

"Boy, you're pushing it." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon Videl, lets go, we have to take you somewhere Sharpener can't find you remember?" Videl nodded and followed Gohan outside. Everyone stood there looking at Vegeta. 

"What are you all staring at. I'm not on anything, the boy was just mad because I was laughing at his ridiculous girlfriend. Everyone exchanged looks and shook their heads. 

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Gohan yelled though he didn't yell too loud. Nimbus made his way down to where Gohan and Videl were. Gohan didn't want to fly because Sharpener would be able to sense it. So Gohan helped Videl get on and flew off. 

"Where do you think we should go Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan sat there thinking for a while. 

"Sharpener doesn't know anywhere else of the 439 area does he?" Gohan asked Videl. Videl shook her head.

"I don't think so." Gohan smiled.

"How about we go to that lake that we were at. It's a pretty far distance from the cave and my house. He wouldn't think about going there would he?" Gohan asked. Videl smiled.

"Your right Gohan lets go." So Gohan told Nimbus where to go, and took them there. Then they grabbed stuff that they took and thanked Nimbus. There was a huge tree there that had enough space for them, and there were so many branches, it was as good as a roof, and if that didn't work, then there was a cozy little cave by it they could use. Gohan always sat in that tree when he was little. That was his favorite place to go when he was a child. He even put some stairs there so it was easy for him to climb. Videl examined the tree.

"Wow. This is such a beautiful tree. So…we are going to stay here…until it is safe again?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind that is. You don't care if it is a tree or a cave do you? I mean, it's the last place Sharpener would look." Videl walked over to Gohan and smiled.

"It's ok Gohan. I love it. Besides, it's summer. I love staying outside in the summer." Videl said putting her arms around Gohan's neck. Gohan blushed.

"Don't you agree Gohan?" Videl asked seductively. Gohan smiled.

"Yeah." Then they kissed each other passionately on the lips. As Gohan was about to take off Videl's shirt, they both realized what they were doing. They both stopped at the same time.

"I think we're pushing it." Videl replied a little embarrassed. Gohan nodded.

"I thought the same thing." Gohan replied also embarrassed. Videl giggled.

"We'll wait, right?" Videl asked. 

"Right." Gohan replied. 

A/N--I finally got the 13th Chapter done! Phew! So how did you think. I rose the rating a bit, do you think I should have. I'm not good with rating stories, so tell me what you think. Should it stay PG-13, or should I put it back to PG? Please R&R! Ja ne!

Gohan's #1 Fan  



	14. Kami's Lookout

Disclaimer--I don't own DBZ and I never will ok? 

A/N--Hey! I'm back. Sorry it took so long to post this. School and soccer got in the way. Anyway, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed my story! ^_^ I'm glad that I have a story that people actually like!! Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and thanks to the one reviewer who gave me this idea. If you're reading it, then you know what I am talking about. ^_^

As Gohan was lying down on the grass, he noticed Videl sleeping. He smiled and turned back to the sky. He loved this place. He and his dad would come here all the time. Then something hit him.

****

Oh I'm so stupid. I might like this place but what am I doing here. I'm here having Videl in the wilderness, when I know where a better place is for her to stay. I'm such a dumb ass!

So Gohan got up, stretched, and woke up Videl. He was pushing on her back trying to get her up.

"Videl, Videl. Get up. I know somewhere else we can go." Gohan said. Videl got up and yawned.

"What Gohan?" Videl asked as she stretched her arms. Gohan smiled.

"I said I know somewhere else to stay, and it is a lot safer too." Gohan replied. Videl's eyes finally got adjusted to the light.

"Well, where Gohan?" Videl questioned. Gohan pointed his finger to the sky.

"Kami's Lookout." Gohan said. Videl looked confused.

"Where the hell is Kami's Lookout?" Videl asked as she stood up. Gohan pointed up. Videl put her hands in the air.

"That doesn't really tell me anything Gohan!" Gohan shrugged.

"Ok, ok. I'll have to show you." So he called nimbus knowing not to fly, and flew up. As they arrived at the top of a LONG pole, they landed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gohan asked. Videl was just examining the place.

"Wow. This is incredible. So this is Kami's lookout?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, it is. Now you know what I'm talking about." Videl smiled.

"Yeah." Then Gohan saw Dende and Mr. Popo coming out.

"Greetings Gohan and…" 

"Videl." Videl answered.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you Videl." Dende said.

"So Gohan, what are you doing here?" Dende asked. Gohan told him everything.

"So now, I am helping Videl until we have Sharpener back to normal, or killed." Gohan replied at the end of the story. Mr. Popo nodded.

"I see. So you are planning on staying up here until further notice?" Gohan nodded.

"That is, if it is ok with you." Gohan added. Dende smiled.

"Of course Gohan. We're always here to help." While Gohan and Dende were talking, Videl decided to keep looking around.

**__**

This place is so incredible. I never knew this place existed! Wow. I think it is awesome that Gohan is helping me. He loves me that much that he would help me save my life. Videl looked over at Gohan and smiled as he was still talking to Dende.

**__**

He's so sweet. You can't find a lot of boys like him. He's the one. Videl then walked over to the edge and looked down. She couldn't believe how high up she was. She made sure she didn't fall off. Then she felt a presence next to her. It was Gohan. He wasn't looking at her, but the same direction.

"Cool isn't it?" Gohan asked. Videl forced a smile.

"Yeah. Um, Gohan? What did I do to make Sharpener want to kill me?" Videl asked softly. Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess he is just mad about the prom. Don't worry Videl. You didn't want to go with him. He's just acting like a jerk." Gohan replied looking at Videl. Videl crossed her arms.

"Well, I wish the fucking asshole would just leave me alone." Videl replied.

"I know Videl. I know."

~* Meanwhile *~

"I-I'm sorry sir. I don't know where she is." An old man replied who was being held by Sharpener by the throat.

"Then you are no use to me." Sharpener replied as he shot a ki blast at the man.

"LAST WARNING. TELL ME WHERE VIDEL IS!" Everyone just fled and started screaming.

"Stupid people." Sharpener then destroyed the city, which was called "Turquoise City." Sharpener destroyed most of Japan. He'd destroy the whole world just to get Videl.

"You can't hide for long. I will find and kill you."

A/N--So? How is it? I'm sorry it took so long to post. But like I said, school and soccer gets in the way. So will Sharpener ever find Videl, and will they ever get Sharpener back to his old self? Well, whenever I post the next Chapter, I guess you will find out huh? Ja ne!


	15. Discovered

Disclaimer---I don't own DragonballZ and I never will! Wonder if I seriously would get sued if I said I did own it? Well. I'm not going to try it just incase! ^_~  
  
A/N-- Hey! Sorry it took a while to update. School keeps getting in the way. I'm going to upload as much as possible because Friday is conferences. And let's just say I don't think I'm going to do well in Social Studies. And knowing my parent's, they will ground me on the computer since that is the thing I'm on the most. * sigh * Well, here is the story.  
  
Thinking Telepathy "Talking"  
  
Videl awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She threw her legs over the bed and stretched out her arms. For someone who has some person trying to kill her, she seemed quite calm. She didn't understand, but shrugged it off. She saw Gohan talking with Vegeta about what they are supposed to do. Bulma, ChiChi, and the rest of the Z gang, except Tien and Choutzu arrived at the lookout that morning.  
  
"I still say we should just blow him up, and then it's the end." Gohan shook his head  
  
"Look Vegeta. That would be a great plan, but his power level is far beyond ours." That's when Bulma slapped her hand on the table.  
  
"WHAT! YOU SAID THAT HE IS JUST A LITTLE BIT STRONGER THEN CELL! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO BEAT HIM!" Bulma screamed. Gohan looked down.  
  
"He was hiding a lot of his power then. If he was in full power, then let's just say, we would die in an instant." Gohan replied. Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Ahh! You stupid fool! What the hell are we supposed to do now! You, you!"  
  
"Vegeta, shut up. You didn't feel it then either." Gohan snapped back. Vegeta sat back down and snorted.  
  
"So Bulma, will you be able to make that potion?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have my materials. Plus, Sharpener destroyed the city I lived in. My house nor my parents are there anymore." Bulma looked down. Gohan's face softened.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma. We'll wish them back with the DragonBalls." Bulma shook her head.  
  
"It won't be that easy. When Sharpener destroyed my house, the Dragon radar was in it!" Gohan's face fell.  
  
"Uh, well, make a new one." Gohan replied with his goofy grin. Bulma sighed.  
  
"But, I still don't have my materials. How am I supposed to make the formula and the radar without any?" Bulma asked. Gohan looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo. You can make things with your hands right? Make some materials appear." Gohan ordered. Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes your majesty." He muttered under his breath, and thought of all the materials he could think of, not knowing exactly what Bulma needed. Bulma walked over to the selection and picked out all the things she needed.  
  
"Damn Piccolo, how did you know what to get?" Bulma asked. Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"Lucky guess I guess." Piccolo then turned to meditate and told them not to bother him unless it is an emergency.  
  
"So Bulma? How long will it take you?" Krillan asked glancing over Bulma who was looking at the pieces.  
  
"Hmm. Well, the radar should take me about 6 hours, just to make sure it is made correctly, and the formula, well, trying to figure out HOW to make it and to make sure it works. I estimate about a week." Bulma replied. Videl then came into the room.  
  
"Do you think that Sharpener would be able to find me before the week is up?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her.  
  
"I don't really know. As long as we keep our energy low, then he can't find us." Gohan stated. Videl nodded.  
  
"I see." Videl looked at Bulma who was already working at the radar.  
  
"I might actually get this done less then six hours you guys. Since I have done this before, I will be able to make it faster." Bulma replied with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"But it will still take a while until I finish the formula though. Sorry guys. I really wish that I could make it faster." Bulma's smile then turned into a frown. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ahhh! I don't understand. Why waste our time waiting for the woman to finish this formula and try to fight this guy head on? Then, if we beat him, we don't have to stay in this ridiculous place for a week or two." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Vegeta. I guess you will just never understand because your head is too fucking thick for this message to go through your head! That will not work! Have it in your head now? I'll say it again. It will not work!" Gohan yelled out sick of Vegeta's pride getting ahead of him. Now let's just say that Vegeta was pretty pissed.  
  
"YOU LITTLE HALF BREED THIRD CLASS SAIYAN! I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Gohan by the shirt and lifting him up. Now Gohan is pissed. (A/N--Everyone is pissed!) Gohan then punched him in the face and landed back on his feet.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. I hate to burst your damn bubble, but YOU CAN'T CONTROL US! YOU LIVE ON EARTH NOW! THERE IS NO RULER!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta just stared at him and turned away. Not bothering to say anything anymore to him. Bulma just slumped in her chair still making the radar so she wouldn't get hurt if any Saiyan to Saiyan fighting occurred. But once they stopped, she sat back up straight. Videl just kind of hid behind a wall, knowing not to get in their way. Gohan saw her come out from behind the wall. He walked up to her.  
  
"Sorry Videl. We don't get along much." He said scratching the back of his head. Videl smiled.  
  
"It's ok. I just knew not to get in your way." Videl replied as she hugged Gohan. Gohan held her in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Videl. We'll get him." Gohan replied. Videl looked up at him.  
  
"Ok." Videl replied with a smile on her face. Then they heard something.  
  
"You don't mind if I help to do you?" Replied the voice. Everyone turned around to see Goku with his goofy grin.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he ran to him. Everyone else ran behind him except Videl who had no idea what the heck was going on and Vegeta who just didn't care.  
  
"Oh Goku!" ChiChi yelled as she hugged him. "Hey ChiChi." Goku replied hugging her back.  
  
"How'd you get here dad?" Gohan asked as he looked at him.  
  
"They gave me a week from the other world to help you! And best of all, they didn't give me that stupid energy time limit like they did last time!" Goku cheered. Videl just stood there smiling. Goku looked over at her.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Goku, and you are?" Videl took a step forward.  
  
"I'm Videl." She replied. "Gohan's friend."  
  
"Well hey Videl. Oh so you're the one that we're helping. Ok. Hey Gohan, nice girlfriend." Gohan blushed. Videl just giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That power, it seemed like, Gohan's! I can feel it now! I'll find Videl now!" Sharpener yelled with Joy as he flew to the lookout.  
  
I will get you now Videl. Hahaha. He thought as he flew up. Goku then could feel his power level coming in the direction they were in.  
  
"Oh no! Problem!" Goku yelled. Gohan could feel it too. Videl had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Videl! You have to hide NOW!" Gohan said to her. Videl looked at him funny.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Videl started to panic.  
  
"Sharpener found out location! You must hide!" Gohan replied. But it was too late. Sharpener landed on the lookout. Videl's eyes widened and she hid behind Gohan.  
  
"So, has anyone seen Videl around? We have a, date." Videl closed her eyes. Hoping this would all turn out as a dream. But she opened her eyes and he was still there.  
  
A/N-I had to redo this. I messed it all up before. So any better? Please r and r! 


	16. One Day

Disclaimer---I don't own DBZ and I never will.

A/N---Hey! I'M SO HAPPY! I PASSED MY REPORT CARD! That means I will still be on the computer! YAY! Well enjoy! ^_^

"What they hell do you want Sharpener?" Gohan asked with fury. All Sharpener did was laugh and then pointed at Videl.

"Her. Just give me her and everything will be alright." Sharpener started walking over to the direction Videl was at. Her heart started pumping faster as he walked closer and closer. But Gohan wouldn't let him get any closer.

"Get away from her Sharpener." Gohan ordered trying to stay calm instead of letting his anger get out of control.

"Oh, and who is going to stop me? Don't tell me you are going to try it? Remember Gohan. I am more powerful then you." Gohan then saw his father tell Bulma something. She nodded and ran into the hyperbolic time chamber. Gohan knew exactly what he was doing. He told Bulma to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so that when it was a week there, it would only be about 28 minutes for her to finish the potion in our time. Gohan looked at Sharpener. He put his hand out.

"Look Sharpener. We know we can't beat you." Gohan stated. Sharpener stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Gohan then put his hand down.

"You heard me, we can't beat you. So, we are making a potion that make you stronger, just a present since basically we are your slaves." Sharpener lifted an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" Sharpener asked confused. Gohan waved his finger.

"All you have to do is wait twenty eight minutes." Gohan stated. Sharpener nodded.

"Fine. But I don't really want to bother with you. Just Videl I also don't want her to be my slave, I want to kill her." Videl gulped. So Sharpener sat down at the edge of the lookout, waiting for twenty-eight minutes to arrive. Videl walked over to Gohan and hugged him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Videl asked softly not looking up at Gohan. Gohan looked down at her.

"Yeah. He has too much pride. Just like Vegeta."

"Damn Gohan. This isn't fair." Videl said as she let go and looked up at him. He smiled softly.

"I know. But don't worry. We'll get him. He's going to be damn sorry." Gohan said as he winked. Videl smiled.

"Yeah." Gohan walked over to his father. Goku looked at him.

"How did you think of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goku shrugged. 

"I don't really know son. I just remembered about it." Gohan turned around to the direction Sharpener was at. He glared at him behind his back.

**__**

You think you won. Well you didn't. And you are going to pay for hurting Videl. So 15 minutes have gone by and Sharpener was getting irritated.

"How many more minutes?" He asked in an annoying tone.

"Just 13 more minutes." Goku answered. Bulma was almost finished, and she thought that she was actually going to finish the potion sooner then she thought. After about 5 minutes in the real world, Bulma came out of the room with the potion. She walked quickly to where the gang was. When she found them, she handed it to Goku.

"Will this really work Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma nodded and winked.

"He'll never know!" Goku nodded and looked over to Gohan. Gohan walked over and examined it.

"I really hope this thing works." Gohan stated. 

"Oh it will." Bulma said. Goku walked over to Sharpener and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It was made earlier then expected. Here you go." Goku said handing over the bottle. Sharpener grabbed the potion out of Goku's hands and examined it. He opened the bottle and smelled it. But then he threw it on the ground.

"You guys thought you had me fooled. Well you didn't. I could tell by the scent you fakers." That is when he started charging at Videl. Videl screamed a murderous scream until Gohan came in front of her and punched him. But he barely moved.

"Is that all you have Gohan? I could expect that with a scrawny loser." He the kicked Gohan away from Videl and grabbed her flying into the air.

"You have 1 day to actually give me a potion to make me stronger. Or else this." Sharpener said as he grabbed a dagger barely touching Videl's throat.

"This is going to happen sooner or later. But later if you bring me that formula." He started flying. Videl was screaming Gohan's name as she got further and further away.

"Videl!" Gohan screamed going after them. But he was so far behind. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Videl." He said in barely a whisper. He flew back to the lookout with his head down low.

"I--I said that it would work. Damn. It didn't. I told her it would." Gohan said. Goku looked at Bulma.

"I have an idea." Gohan's head popped up.

"Make us some potions to make us stronger." Gohan's smile turned into a big grin.

"YEAH! Why the hell didn't we think of this before?" Bulma shook her head.

"That won't work. It had Saiyan DNA in it, and it took me more then a year to make that. It took me shorter to make the other potion because I just took out ingredients to make him weaker. It could take a shorter time to make it since I know what to do, but I don't want to take any chances. Especially when someone's life is at stake." Goku gasped.

"SO DOESN'T THAT MEAN SINCE SHARPENER TOOK STUFF WITH SAIYAN DNA THAT HE IS PART SAIYAN NOW?" Bulma put her hand to her face.

"Oh…uh I have no idea. I never thought of that." Gohan sat down.

"Great. What the hell are we supposed to fucking do now?" Gohan mumbled to himself. Goku then had another idea.

"We'll need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for this. But I learned a technique from the metamarins (however you spell that) from the other world called "fusion"." Gohan looked up.

"What is that?" 

"It's when two separate bodies become 1. We would have incredible power." Goku answered. Gohan jumped.

"Yes! That will be excellent. Let's do it and kick some ass!"

A/N---Sorry, that this chapter wasn't as good. I needed to make the fusion thing work instead of some stupid potion so I tried to make something up so they didn't use that. So sorry if that confused you because I actually confused myself. Well R+R and I welcome flames for this chapter…but please, be easy. ^_^;;;


	17. FUSION HA!

Disclaimer---I don't own DBZ and I never will.

A/N---I'm so, so, sorry about the last chapter. I know that I'm making a big deal about it, but whenever I can, I'm going to fix it. Anyway, enjoy!

"Talking"

**__**

Thinking

Telepathy

"So one of you guys have to fuse. Gohan, who are you going to fuse with?" Goku asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE PICK ME." Vegeta answered showing his fist. Gohan put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok. I wasn't going to pick you anyway." Gohan said with a worried tone.

"Oh, so now you think I'm not good enough to fuse with." Gohan and Goku sweatdropped.

"I'm just kidding. Even though I'm the prince of the Saiyans, doesn't mean that I can't joke around." Goku put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah. Great joke Vegeta." 

"Kakorot?"

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ok."

~Meanwhile~

"You bastard! Let me out now!" Videl screamed as he locked her up in a cage that was full of electric shock. Videl had to learn that the hard way. As she touched the bars to try to get out, she was shocked mildly. She thought her hand was paralyzed after that.

"Why the hell are you doing this?! What the hell did I do?" Videl asked almost in tears.

"Didn't I ever tell you how EMBARRASSED I was when you had that scrawny Gohan beat me up and then made me a laughing stock?"

"That was your own Damn fault!" She yelled out. Sharpener turned to her.

"No. It was your fault." He stated pointing at her.

"I didn't make Gohan beat you up! He did it himself! I could have beaten you up! But Gohan actually CARES about me, so he stuck up for me. Unlike you." 

"SHUT UP BITCH." Videl laughed.

"Is that all you can think to say to me. All you are is a coward. You and that Amy bitch or whoever she is. What happened to your little sidekick huh? Probably killed her or maybe even raped her. I don't care. But I know that you would go that low." Sharpener used his energy to push her into the bars. She screamed as her body was being electrocuted.

"That will make you shut the fuck up." She managed to get up, thankful that her body wasn't paralyzed.

__

Videl, are you there? Are you still alive? Videl looked up. She smiled.

__

Gohan?

You're alive!

Yes, but barely.

Videl, I'm sorry. I said that plan would work. But it didn't.

Gohan, it's ok. No one would have known that he could tell it was fake. As long as you get me out of here.

Well I have to go. I have the master plan all set up.

Alright Gohan. Love you.

Love you too Videl. Videl sighed knowing that she soon was going to get out of this place. She lied down.

**__**

Soon, Sharpener, you will lose. Then she drifted off to sleep.

~At the Lookout~

"So how is Videl?" ChiChi asked with a tissue in her hand. Gohan looked at her.

"She's fine. As long as we get this fusion done. Dad, will you fuse with me since someone named Vegeta won't fuse anyway." Gohan said looking at Vegeta.

"Shut up boy." Goku laughed.

"Yeah Gohan. But I think you will have to fuse with Vegeta." Gohan's eyes grew, and so did Vegeta's.

"WHAT?" They said in unison.

"See, you guys are basically fused anyway. You guys just said the same thing at the same time." Vegeta grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM. HOW COME YOU CAN'T HUH?" Goku took his hand away from his shirt.

"Because I've been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber already twice. That means that it's been 48 hours and you can't be there more then that." Goku stated.

"But dad. You said that the first time you went in there, you weren't in there the whole time." Goku scratched his head. 

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I was little and I couldn't stand it so I left early and-

"OK KAKAROT! SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR DAMN LIFE!" Vegeta yelled. Goku glared at him. (OH MY!)

"Vegeta, quit being a pan in the ass." ChiChi went silent.

"My Goku swore. I think I'm going to have a heart attack." So ChiChi fainted as usual and they took her into the next room.

"Oops. I guess it's bad enough that Gohan swears sometimes…though not on purpose. Right Gohan?" Goku asked looking at Gohan with a questioning look. 

"Only when I'm mad! HONEST!" Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah right." He stated.

"Well at least I don't do it for the hell of it."

"Sounds like you just did."

"No."

"Yes." 

"No."

"OK THAT IS ENOUGH!" Goku yelled as Vegeta and Gohan face away from each other.

"Ok. C'mon Gohan. Lets go train for the fusion."

"Right dad." So Gohan and Goku went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Everyone sat waiting to see how they looked fused.

"This I have to see." Vegeta mumbled.

"Do you think that they will have a name. It will probably sound REALLY weird. Don't you think Bulma?" ChiChi asked.

"I don't know. It will probably be like Gohu or something. Maybe something better. I don't know. I guess we will find out when the fusion is done." Bulma replied. ChiChi nodded.

"I think it is going to be super weird having your husband and son as one. That is creepy."

"Probably." Bulma answered.

"Wait, so Gohan and dad is going to be one person?" Goten asked .

"Isn't that what they just said stupid?" Trunks snapped.

"Well yeah, but I think that is going to be really weird if you ask me." Goten said.

"Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah Trunks."

"You're stupid."

"Shut up Trunks you're not that smart either!"

"Well I'm a lot smarter then you!"

"Nuh uh! My mom already taught me algebra!"

"So."

"So that means I know more then you."

"Shut up Goten."

"Make me Trunks."

"Oh I will!" Trunks replied trying to punch Goten in the face, but Goten dodged it.

"Haha! You missed me."

"Oh I won't next time." Trunks was in the middle of flying towards Goten, but Bulma grabbed him.

"Trunks, stop acting like your father. I don't need it!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah you too, Goten. Don't act so cocky." ChiChi replied.

"Sorry mom." Goten said sadly.

"Yeah, sorry." Trunks said right after.

~ In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ~

"FUSION HA!" Gohan and Goku said together.

"Hmm. We still don't have it right. Maybe if we took a break." Goku said.

"Sure." Gohan agreed. So they started stuffing their faces.

"Hey dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long were we in her for?"

"About 12 hours."

"Oh. And it takes about two weeks to learn the fusion?" Gohan asked taking a bite of the chicken leg.

"Well. I predict that it will take a little less time then I thought because we are making great progress."

"Awesome."

~ 420 courses later ~

"Oh man am I stuffed." Gohan said patting his stomach.

"Hmm. I'll last for about and hour." Goku said.

"I wonder about you sometimes dad." Gohan said looking at him.

"Oh well. Hey, let's practice more of the fusion now." Goku said.

"Ok." Gohan replied so they started practicing, and getting closer and closer to succeeding everytime."

A/N---Hey! Is that chapter better then the last one? I still want to apologize for that one. Any way, the next chapter, Gohan and Goku's training succeeds. What is their name for the fusion going to be? All I can say is I think is that it is going to be pretty weird. That's all for now. R+R!

~ Gohan's #1 Fan ~


	18. Fusion Completed

Disclaimer--I do not own DBZ and I never will.

A/N--Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been so busy with school. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

"Do you think that they will succeed in the fusion?" ChiChi asked.

"I think so. I really hope that it is powerful enough to defeat Sharpener though. He's pretty powerful." Bulma replied.

"Ha. He isn't so tough." Vegeta replied. Bulma sweatdropped.

"Really Vegeta. Then how come you aren't after him right now?" Bulma asked crossing her arms.

"Because Kakorot and his son is doing that fusing thing." Vegeta said.

"Sure." Bulma smirked.

"Oh, shut the hell up."

"EXCUSE ME VEGETA!?" Bulma yelled.

"You heard me. I said to shut the hell up."

"You're going to wish you never said that." Bulma said walking to the other end of the lookout.

"What are you going to do to me? Give me a makeover? Nothing is going to make me surrender to you, woman." Vegeta said smirking and crossing his arms.

"No. I'll make you sleep on the couch for a month!" Bulma answered with a wicked laugh.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M SORRY!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, the might prince has a weak spot after all." Krillin said amused.

"You better shut up baldy! Unless you want to go into your grave early!" Vegeta yelled showing his fist.

"NO!" Krillin yelled going behind 18.

**__**

How pathetic. 18 thought rolling her eyes. So everyone continued waiting as the time went slower then a snail. About 50 min went by.

"Only 6 more minutes to go." ChiChi replied sighing. Everyone was starting to get impatient. 

"This is going to be so weird." Goten said rubbing his eyes.

"It'll be awesome! Think of how cool they are going to look!" Trunks responded.

~ Meanwhile ~

"I think your friends chickened out." Sharpener said making himself food. Videl looked up. She hasn't eaten all day.

**__**

They didn't. You'll see. They're going to kick your sorry ass. Videl thought.

"You know. This food is so good! The steak is so juicy, the bread and butter is so delicious."

"Ok. I get the point." Videl stated. Sharpener just smirked knowing that he won, and continued eating.

~ Back at the Lookout ~

"Just one more minute to go Trunks!" Goten yelled by the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I know that Goten. I'm not stupid. I can tell time." Trunks snapped. 

"Oh this is so exciting Bulma!" ChiChi yelled.

"Yeah ChiChi. It is. Heh." Bulma sweatdropped. Everyone then arrived by the Chamber waiting for Gohan and Goku to come out with their fusion form. 

"3…2…1…" Bulma said. The door started opening. Everyone stared, ready to see their new form. But to their surprise, they saw a separate Gohan and Goku walking out with big grins. Everyone had a questioning face.

"Uh. Goku, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"I thought you guys were fusing! How come you aren't?" Bulma replied.

"Oh! Well, we did fuse, but we're not now." Goku laughed.

"Well, can you show us?" Krillin asked. Goku looked at Gohan, and they nodded.

"Sure." Gohan replied.

"Whoa! This is so COOL!" Goten yelled as he hopped all over kingdom come.

"Goten! Shut up!" Trunks yelled.

"Sorry." Everyone waited for Goku and Gohan to get ready. When they were, they nodded.

"Fuuuuuuuuusssssioooooon HA!" They yelled in unison. A big flash of light and energy emerged.

"Incredible." Piccolo stated. When the light cleared, and everyone's eyes weren't blind anymore, they saw Gohan and Goku's fused form. He had Gohan's hair, a lot of Goku's facial expressions, their outfit was a mix between Gohan's blue training clothes and Goku's orange clothes. (A/N--It's hard to explain.) 

"WOW!" Everyone yelled. 

"So, uh, what's your name exactly?" Trunks asked as he examined the fused people.

"Call me, Gokan." (Couldn't really come up with anything else. Hehe.) Goten walked up to his father/brother.

"Whoa. So, what am I supposed to call you? Should I call you dad still?" Goten was extremely confused.

"Ah, you can just call me Gokan. It's easier." He replied.

"Ok." Goten answered with a big smile on his face.

"So you're going to get Sharpener now?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick some ass!" Gokan replied.

"DON'T SWEAR!" ChiChi yelled.

"You woman are so sensitive." Vegeta yelled.

"Really? Who was the one who started saying sorry after I said they were going to sleep on the couch?" Bulma replied smirking.

"Woman. Be quiet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok. I'm going to kick Sharpener's sorry ass. Anyone want to come just for help? Vegeta?"

"Humph. Fine, but with your power, I don't think you will need any help from me." Vegeta sneered.

"Hey, thanks Vegeta." Gokan replied, and flew off with Vegeta behind him.

"I really hope they get Videl back. My Gohan and her are supposed to get married!" ChiChi replied with starry eyes.

"You mean that they are engaged?" Bulma asked.

"Oh no. Not yet at least." ChiChi replied winking.

"ChiChi? I wonder about you sometimes." Bulma replied shaking her head.

~A/N--Hey! So did it suck? Probably! Anyway, please read and review, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Gokan is going to kick some ass. Ok, Ja ne! ~

~ Gohan's #1 Fan ~


	19. The Fusion is Over! What Now!

Disclaimer--I do not own DBZ and I never will OK!?

A/N---* Looks Around * I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I had total writers block which is kind of weird for me. Plus school and the holidays got in the way. Ugh. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Well hope you enjoy!

Gokan was flying towards where Videl told him. He was flying so fast, Vegeta couldn't even keep up with him.

"Argh. I can't believe this." Vegeta mumbled. 

"You need me to slow down Vegeta?" Gokan asked.

"NO! Just keep going." Vegeta shouted. He was annoyed of how he was so much faster then him. 

"Ya sure?" Gokan asked again.

"YES, NOW KEEP MOVING!" Vegeta shouted annoyed. Gokan shrugged and kept flying.

**__**

Wonder what got up his ass. Hmm, oh well. Gokan thought. As he kept flying. He knew where Videl was already. He didn't know how, but he didn't care, as long as he got her back, and killed Sharpener.****

I'm not going to show the bastard any mercy what so ever. I'm going to break every bone, shoot him with a ki beam that won't kill him right there and then, just to make him sit there and suffer. He smirked at his thought. Then he arrived where Sharpener was.

"What the hell? The same cave? How messed up is he? You don't go to the same place you were before, what a dumbass." Gokan replied. Vegeta then landed next to Gokan.

"What the hell is going on here? What the fuck are we doing here again?" Vegeta asked. Gokan smirked.

"The baka had the same hiding spot as before. Even though I rarely doubt it knowing Sharpener's brain capacity, it might be a trap, so be careful." Gokan replied walking into the cave. They walked and walked with no sign of Videl or her ki signal. Vegeta was getting impatient.

"We've been walking for 20 minutes. If we don't hurry up, your pathetic fusion will end." Vegeta complained.

"Wow, 20 minutes. That's so long for the prince of Saiyans." Gokan answered sarcastically.

"Don't you be sarcastic. Can't you feel her ki or talk to her telepathically or something?" Vegeta groaned. Gokan then turned around.

"Look! If I could, I would have found her and destroyed Sharpener by now! Now please be patient before I knock your block off!" Gokan yelled. Vegeta glared at him as he started to walk.

**__**

Now who's complaining? You hypocrite.

Finally, Gokan could feel Videl's ki slightly, but enough to find it. But it ended up to take them to a dead end.

"What the?" Gokan stated.

"What the hell are we doing here? Good job, you took us to a dead end!"

"Shut up! I know I felt her ki, be patient for once you arrogant twit!"

"You don't tell me to shut up, and don't you dare call me a twit!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere! Lets just take care of our personal problems during a time when we aren't trying to save someone damn it!"

"Fine, but what next? It's a dead end." Vegeta said.

"I know that. But there must be a reason. I bet he found some secret part of the cave he sealed off." Gokan replied observing the room. He walked a room and then smirked.

"There." He said as he blasted the wall out of the way. There he saw Sharpener with Videl hanging on by a mere thread.

"Who are you? I never saw you before." Sharpener said standing up. Gokan step forward.

"The names Gokan. I'm here to free Videl and destroy you." Gokan replied taking another step forward.

"It's not very nice to not knock. Who taught you manners." Sharpener replied trying to be funny. (A/N--Yeah right) But no one laughed.

"Was that supposed to be funny?!" Vegeta yelled. Sharpener snorted.

"Someone with humor would have found that funny."

"Will you shut up. You shouldn't be trying to be funny when your life is at stake!" Gokan yelled forming a ki blast. Sharpener started to sweat. He knew it was the end feeling the power level.

"Good bye." Gokan stated. But then before they could shoot it, they separated. 

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled realizing what happened. Goku sweat dropped.

"Uh, ha ha, this wasn't supposed to happen in the plan." Vegeta slapped his hand on his face.

"Idiot." Vegeta mumbled. Gohan stepped slowly towards his dad.

"Um, plan B?" Gohan whispered. Goku gulped.

"I don't have a plan B." Gohan's eyes widened. 

"HA HA HA! You idiots wasted too much time talking. Now look where it got you. You are now going to die, also your little friend over there." Gohan looked over. He saw Videl. She was hurt. He couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"You bastard. What did you do to her?!" Gohan yelled with fury.

"Oh the usual. Starved her, beat her. All those." Sharpener replied with a chuckle.

"It's not funny you ass hole. You're going to pay!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, calm down. You don't have a chance against that guy." Goku said restraining his son.

"You should listen to your father Gohan. You don't want to get hurt. We need all the super saiyan power we can get." Vegeta replied. Gohan looked over at Videl. She was barely alive. She was awake, but he didn't think she knew what was going on around her. 

"Well. Now, how about that battle you wanted to do. Who has the last laugh now? You are all pathetic fools. You should have known you had no chance coming here. You should have saved yourselves. But you had to risk your lives for a little slut." Sharpener replied forming a ki ball in his hand.

"She's not a slut you shit head. You want a battle? I'll give you a battle." Gohan replied as he kicked Sharpener to the head. But Sharpener didn't feel any pain. He just grabbed Gohan's foot and slammed him into a wall. Gohan then tried to punch him, but Sharpener just took his arm and bent it backwards. Gohan yelled in pain, but then Goku came and punched Sharpener in the back of the head. Sharpener let go of Gohan and stumbled as he lost his balance. 

"You shouldn't have interfered, Goku. Now you will have to pay as well." Sharpener replied as he sent a ki blast at Goku. Goku got hit, but he wasn't too hurt. Goku wiped the blood from his mouth. But when he looked up again, Sharpener slammed his knee into his gut. But then Vegeta came into the scent and hit Sharpener in the back with his elbow. Sharpener turned around with fury.

"All you Saiyans are idiots. You could have left. But then you interfered for one another."

"Well, Saiyans stick together." Goku replied as he struggled to get up. Sharpener looked at him.

"Well, I guess you will regret sticking together after you die!" Sharpener sent a ki blast to Goku's head, which took him out of commission. Vegeta growled and tried to attack him, but Sharpener hit him in the back of the neck, which knocked him out. Gohan was the only one left, and he wasn't going to give up that easy. Gohan started to do the kamehameha wave.

"You think that's going to hurt me. I'm invincible." Sharpener replied laughing. But Gohan ignored him.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as a huge ki went towards him. Sharpener smirked just before he got hit. A big explosion occurred when it hit him. Gohan panted. The smoke started to clear and Gohan saw how Sharpener didn't even flinch. Gohan growled.

"I told you that would have no effect on me. Face it Gohan. You are going to die, and you can't do anything about it." Then he flew and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan stumbled back and got hit in the back my Sharpeners elbow. Gohan screamed in agony as a ki blast hit him. He lied on the ground. Bleeding. He didn't know if he would bleed to death, or if Sharpener would just finish him there and then. Sharpener smirked as he walked over to Videl and picked her up by the collar and then threw her over next to Gohan. Gohan looked beside him. Videl was facing him. To his surprised, she smiled.

"It-It's go--good that I g-get to see you be-before we die." Videl managed to whisper to Gohan. Gohan shook his head. 

"We aren't go-going to die." Gohan stated as he managed to bring up his arm and pull back a strand of hair behind her ear. Videl smiled, but then felt pain as Sharpener stepped on her back.

"Ha. Gohan, you're all going to die." Sharpener said as he stepped harder on Videl's back. Videl screamed as he kept pounding his foot into her back.

"No! Videl!" Gohan said trying to stand up. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Videl just kept screaming. She even started to cry.

"Please Sharpener. Stop." Videl said.

"Ha. After the pain you caused me, it's your turn now." He then kicked her into the side. More screams from Videl started to make Gohan's blood boil. He kept kicking and pounding Videl, taking pleasure of Videl's pain. Videl had stream of tears. Gohan couldn't stand how he couldn't help her. He felt like useless shit. Every time he tried to get up, he couldn't. Then he felt a power of anger go through him. 

"THAT'S IT SHARPENER. THAT'S ENOUGH!" He screamed as power raised in his body.

A/N--YAY! A little longer then the rest. Not by much. I had to pay you back some how. Sorry for that wait. I had mid terms, and who knows what else. School all together. Well. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye!

**__**


	20. Risking His Life

Disclaimer-*sigh* I don't own DBZ and I never will.  
  
Telepathy  
  
Thinking  
  
"Talking"  
  
A/N-I'm back! I got my report card again, and I didn't fail! YAY! Now to the story.  
  
The light burst from Gohan as his power increased and increased. After the dust cleared, Sharpener saw how Gohan changed. His hair was very long. His eyebrows disappeared, and his eyes were teal with a pupil in it.  
  
"What is going on here? What happened to you?!" Sharpener yelled as he looked at Gohan's Transformation. Gohan smirked.  
  
"It's called SuperSaiyan 3." He replied. (A/N--Yeah, I made him ssj3. I'm sorry if you didn't want that, but it seems that in like, GT and all, everyone gets so much stronger then him, so I did this. Sorry if I disappointed you...)  
  
"What the hell is a Super Saiyan 3?!" Sharpener yelled as he took steps back. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"What you see right in front of you! I'm going to destroy you." Then he looked down. Videl was still there. He picked her up and took her to Goku.  
  
"Dad, please take her far away from here..." Gohan said handing Goku Videl. Goku nodded and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Aw, but Kakorot, I want to watch him!" Vegeta whinned. Goku glared at him.  
  
"Jeeze Kakorot...fine..." Vegeta growled as he flew off with Goku. Gohan watched them so he knew when they were at a safe distance. While Goku was flying, Videl watched where her hero was at as the location got smaller and smaller.  
  
Get him Gohan, and be careful. Gohan and Sharpener had a stare down. Sharpener had a feeling that it was the end. He could feel Gohan's power, and he wasn't even at his maximum.  
  
"You're going to pay for everything that you did to Videl." Gohan stated while walked towards Sharpener. Sharpener started to sweat and walk backwards.  
  
"What's wrong Sharpener? Scared?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Sharpener shook his head.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I be scared? You're just a weakling!" Sharpener bluffed. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"You're fooling yourself. You and I both know you have no chance against me." Gohan then disappeared and reappeared in front of Sharpener. Sharpener screamed and took a step back. Gohan then punched him in the face and Sharpener landed into the wall. Sharpener then got up and wiped the blood coming from his lip.  
  
"You could have prevented this Sharpener." Gohan said as he punched him again. Sharpener screamed in agony.  
  
"You asshole!" Sharpener yelled holding his face. Gohan rolled his eyes. Sharpener then started to increase his power. Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Good, I'll have a more decent fight now." Gohan mumbled to himself. Sharpener kept increasing his power, and Gohan started to wonder if he should have let him do that. Sharpeners power was starting to get to the same power as Gohan's!  
  
"Oh shit. I should have just killed him!" Gohan said flying towards Sharpener and slamming him into the face. Sharpener then stopped powering up.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan? Worried I would be stronger then you?" Sharpener said laughing. Gohan glared at him.  
  
"I just decided I would kill you now. Why waste my time with a weakling like you?" Gohan said as he kicked Sharpener in the gut. But Sharpener barely was hurt.  
  
I don't understand, I didn't let him go to his maximum, why the hell isn't he hurt? Gohan asked himself.  
  
"You know, I do have more power then you think. I could be ten times stronger then you for all who knows." Sharpener stated. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't believe that for a second." Gohan stated. Then Sharpener started powering up again.  
  
"Shit! I can't let him do that!" Gohan yelled trying to get past the barrier that Sharpener was in. Then when Sharpener was finished, Gohan could tell that his power increased too much that, not even he could possibly beat him at the state he was at.  
  
"I should power up now." Gohan mumble to himself, but before he could try, Sharpener punched him in the face. Gohan stumbled as he held his face.  
  
"So, believe me now Gohan?" Sharpener asked. Gohan scowled at him. He didn't think this would happen, where did he get this power all of a sudden? First, Sharpener thought he was going to die, and then he got stronger, what was the deal? Then he looked over the corner and saw a little lab, he saw some kind of liquid was made and used. Then it came to him. He must have made some before he arrived, then he drank some when he had the chance without him looking.  
  
"Dammit!" Gohan yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku was flying with Videl sleeping when they felt Sharpener's power increase dramatically.  
  
"Kakorot! Did you feel that?" Vegeta said looking at the direction where the power was coming from.  
  
"Yeah, and I can tell it isn't Gohan's." Videl then woke up, a little better. She could feel the power, but she wouldn't let them know she was awake.  
  
"I don't think your son has a chance, Kakorot." Vegeta answered. "We have to help him."  
  
"What are we going to do? We're not even close to Gohan's power and he can't beat him. I know my son will beat him Vegeta. Just have some faith in him!" Goku replied. Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
Gohan. Gohan can you hear me? Videl started talking telepathically. Gohan's eyes shot open.  
  
Videl? You know, not to be rude, but I can't talk to much here, I'll be fighting any second now. Gohan stated sweat dropping.  
  
I know Gohan. But your father and Vegeta said they felt Sharpener's power rise, and that you don't have a chance, is that true? Gohan's eyes turn sympathetic. He had a feeling that he couldn't, and he just couldn't lie to Videl.  
  
Well, Videl, lets just say, I don't think I'm going to come out of this alive. I might have to sacrifice my life to beat him now.Gohan trailed off. Videl's eyes started to water, but she was stronger then that.  
  
Gohan. If you don't come out of this alive, though I think you will, just remember that I love you and I always will no matter what. Videl said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing just standing there?" Sharpener asked. Gohan just ignored him.  
  
I know Videl, and I will always love you too. I will guide you whenever I'm gone. I have to go now. I love you Videl.  
  
Me too Gohan. Then when Gohan was done talking, he looked up at Sharpener.  
  
"I was just strategizing on how I'm going to kick your ass." Gohan replied. Sharpener smirked.  
  
"There was no need for that. I'm going to beat you before you can even say, uh, hehe, yeah I know, before you say, "Videl, Sharpener is going to kill you"." Gohan glared at him.  
  
"It's risking my life. But I know how to destroy you." Gohan replied. Sharpener cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sharpener asked. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Like this." Then Gohan started powering up. His power kept increasing and increasing, then, an explosion from Gohan came.  
  
"NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP IT!" Sharpener yelled. But it was too late, Gohan sacrifice him by exploding himself and Sharpener to nothing. He remembered that Vegeta said a while back how Goku would do that for the earth, so Gohan did it too.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked back as they saw where Gohan's location blew up, and how they could feel Sharpener's power decrease to nothing, also with Gohan's. After the smoke cleared, Goku and Vegeta stared in the distance, not feeling their ki's any more. Gohan risked his life for the one he loved.  
  
"I-I can't believe it." Goku said. Vegeta stared also.  
  
"A true Saiyan." Vegeta replied.  
  
"We, uh, better go back to tell the others." Goku stated in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta replied, so they flew back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they landed on the lookout, Piccolo walked towards him.  
  
"So, is Sharpener dead?" Goku looked down.  
  
"Yeah." Mr. Popo took Videl to a bed while the others talked.  
  
"So where is my precious Gohan. I want to thank him!" Goku and Vegeta looked at Piccolo, then at ChiChi.  
  
"Well. I don't know how to say this. Gohan beat Sharpener, but he risked his life to do it." Goku replied. ChiChi just stood there. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
"What? Why? Couldn't he beat him without it?" ChiChi asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No. Sharpener got stronger, and Gohan had to do it. I'm sorry ChiChi." Gohan replied. ChiChi then fainted. (A/N-She does that a lot HAHA) So Mr. Popo took her to a bed also. Videl then came out refreshed because Dende healed her while they talked.  
  
"I feel a lot better now. So, what's going on? Is Sharpener dead? (A/N-She fell asleep again after talking to Gohan, or unconscious or whatever.) Goku nodded.  
  
"Yes. Gohan killed him." Videl smiled. But then she noticed how everyone had a stern look on their faces.  
  
"Wait, what happened? Did something happen? Oh my God. He didn't did he?" Videl asked in horror. Goku looked up.  
  
"Depends on what you think he did." Goku replied. Videl took a breath.  
  
"Did he, risk his life? Like he said to me telepathically?" Videl asked. Goku nodded. Videl stood there in shock. Tears starting to form, with her trying to hold them back. Goku walked up to her.  
  
"You can let it out." Goku said to her. Videl looked up to him. She didn't want to let it out. She wanted this to be all a dream. But then she ended letting it out. She cried into Goku's shirt.  
  
"I-It's all my f-fault. If I w-wouldn't h-have put my p-problems on y-you guys, then this wouldn't have h-happened." Videl managed to say.  
  
"That's not true. We all care for you Videl, and the last thing we wanted was you to die. Gohan loved you. He wanted to save you. He wanted to risk his life for you. He wanted to keep you safe." Goku replied rubbing her back as she kept spilling out tears.  
  
"I-I loved him. I didn't w-want him to die." Goku closed his eyes. Videl then pulled back and looked to the ground.  
  
"I still think it's my fault." Videl replied sniffing. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Videl listen. If Gohan didn't care, he wouldn't have risked his life for you. It's not your fault. Gohan wouldn't want you to think that way if he was here." Goku replied holding on to her shoulders. Videl nodded. Goku then smiled at her and let go of her shoulders.  
  
"Besides, we can wish him back with the DragonBalls." Bulma replied. Videl then nodded. She didn't really know what the DragonBalls were, but she didn't want to get into a conversation. Videl wiped her eyes as she walked over to the edge of the lookout and looked into the sky.  
  
I love you Gohan. And I hope for you to come back to me as soon as possible.  
  
A/N-Don't throw stuff at me! Gohan will come back don't worry. I know I could have just made Gohan stronger and kick Sharpener's ass but I wanted to make this a long story. So for the next chapter, they search for the DragonBalls. Hopefully, they will get them all. Ja ne!  
  
~*~*Gohan's #1 Fan*~*~ 


	21. Finding the DragonBallsThe women

Disclaimer-Never will own DBZ.  
  
A/N-Ok. I know a lot of people didn't like the last Chapter. Ok. I'm not exactly a wonderful writer. I'm kind of still a beginner so cut me some slack. And I also didn't know how else to make Sharpener stronger so that Gohan could sacrifice his life. So maybe if anyone has some ideas, please, share them with me. I could use all the help I could get. Thanks.and I'm sorry if I disappointed people with my last chapter. Just give me time, please? Thanks.  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
Telepathy  
  
~*Ch. 21*~  
  
As the gang flew in the huge jet copter to look for the DragonBalls, Videl looked out the window thinking.  
  
I still think it's my entire fault. If I wouldn't have been so weak.if only I could have token care of myself. But no. I'm so sorry Gohan for all the trouble I caused. Videl thought as she just sit there quietly not saying anything. ChiChi looked over at her.  
  
AND! What if Gohan's sacrifice was in vain? Then what? What if Sharpener is alive, and wants to kill me? ChiChi then sat by her. Videl turned her head and gave her a slight smile, then turned back to the window.  
  
"Honey, is something bothering you? You do know we are going to get Gohan back right? You don't have to worry about that." She said smiling at Videl. Videl turned her head back towards ChiChi.  
  
"I'm not worried. I'm just a little tired I guess." Videl replied. ChiChi nodded.  
  
"I bet. It was a long day for you." ChiChi answered as she stood up.  
  
"How about you get some sleep. It will take a little while to find all the balls." Videl nodded.  
  
"Ok. I should get some rest." Videl said as she laid her head on her arm. When she fell asleep, she had a horrible dream.  
  
~*~*Dream*~*~  
  
Videl was standing in an open meadow, which she recognized because it was the one by Gohan's house. She looked over her shoulder and she saw Gohan standing there. Her eyes opened wide as she ran over to him. But when he turned around, his eyes were dark and cold. Videl immediately stopped running when she saw this. Gohan then turned fully around and stared at her.  
  
"Gohan, you're alive." Videl replied. Gohan's eyes still looked cold. She tried to look into his eyes like she usually did, but she couldn't get past the dark barrier.  
  
"No thanks to you. It's all your fault I was dead in the first place Videl." Videl was in complete shock.  
  
"Gohan." She trailed off.  
  
"Don't Gohan me. You know it's your fault. If you didn't put your damn problems on me, then I wouldn't have died in the first place. I should have just had him kill you." Videl started to form tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know Gohan, but please.forgive me. I'm so sorry." Videl said looking at the ground. Gohan turned his back at her. Videl looked up.  
  
"Please Gohan." Then she heard an evil voice behind her. She turned around to see Sharpener standing there. She screamed as he took her and immediately killed her on the spot.  
  
~*~End Dream*~*~  
  
Videl woke up with sweat on her face. She sat on the chair, thinking about her dream, and how real it felt.  
  
It seemed so.real. Maybe that is how Gohan is going to react when he sees me.no.I don't think Gohan would react that way. Not him. You have to make him really pissed to make him that mad at you. Videl thought rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Argh, I don't know what to do!" Videl screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Videl sweat dropped.  
  
"Hehe.Sorry." Videl replied with her hand behind her head.  
  
"Well Videl. You were out for 7 hours! That's a pretty long nap don't you think?" Bulma replied. Videl shrugged.  
  
"I was pretty tired." Videl replied stretching. "So did you find any DragonBalls?  
  
"Yeah, we found three. They weren't too far from each other." Bulma replied as she kept her focus on where she was flying.  
  
"So.there are seven balls all together?" Videl asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yes, and once we get them, we can wish Gohan back. Though we will have one more wish after that. What do you suppose we do with that one?" Bulma asked. ChiChi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think 18?" ChiChi replied towards the back of the plane.  
  
"I have no idea. Lets use it for something a little important." 18 replied. Goten then jumped into the picture.  
  
"Lets get a year supply of food!" Trunks crossed his arms.  
  
"Goten! We eat a year supply of food in like, three seconds stupid!" Goten shrugged.  
  
"I was just trying to think of something. How about you think of something smarty pants." Goten replied pouting. Trunks sat for a sec.  
  
"Why don't we just ask to fix that place Gohan blew up?" Trunks asked. ChiChi nodded in approval.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea. Don't you think Bulma?" ChiChi asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, that's is a good idea." Bulma replied. Trunks put his head up high and stuck his tongue out at Goten. Goten humphed and walked away.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Goten. I was just joking with you!" Trunks was blabbing as he chased Goten. Videl then looked around.  
  
"Where in the world are Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, and all them?" Videl asked. ChiChi turned around.  
  
"They went out on their own to find DragonBalls. They said they would come back if they found at least three." Videl nodded.  
  
"Alright! We have a Dragon Ball in view!" Bulma replied as she held the radar.  
  
"Yeah alright!" ChiChi yelled. Videl smiled. ChiChi turned to her.  
  
"Hopefully this won't be hard to get. We've been lucky for these three balls. The were basically just sitting on the ground." Videl nodded. She didn't know what to say all day. She didn't even really understand what they were talking about but just nodded her head pretending that she knows what they are talking about. (A/N-Haha I do that all the time!) They landed on a little island.  
  
"Ok. The radar says it's in that cave." Bulma pointed her finger over at the cave. Goten gulped.  
  
"Pretty dark.don't think? I mean.we could use a.OW!" Goten screamed holding his head. Trunks hit him in the head with his fist.  
  
"Quit being a big baby! Don't you want your brother back? Now GROW UP!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You know Trunks, you act really mean!" Then ChiChi hushed him.  
  
"Ok you two. We don't have time for this. We have to find the Dragon Ball!" Goten and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Ok." They said at the same time. They then started off into the cave. Bulma brought her flashlight with her so they knew where they were going. Videl crossed her arms because it was pretty cold in that cave.  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere." Bulma replied looking around. Then she tripped on something.  
  
"OW! Hey, it's the Dragon Ball!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Wow.quite easy." ChiChi replied.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here now!" Goten replied.  
  
"Goten, you're- but he was cut off because his mother shot him a glare. They then got back on the plane. Videl sat back on the chair looking back out the window.  
  
"I hope Goku and them are having luck finding them."  
  
A/N-YAY! Ok, the next chapter, I'm writing about how Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo are doing finding the balls. Bye!  
  
~*Gohan's #1 Fan*~ 


	22. Finding the DragonBalls the men

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will ok?

A/N--Thanks for the reviews. Ok. In this chapter, we get to see how the men are finding those Dragon Balls. * Snickers *  ^_^ enjoy!

~*Ch. 22*~

"Guys, can we please stop, I'm SO hungry!" Goku whined. Vegeta stopped and turned to him.

"Kakorot! We stopped at least a million times to get you food, and we only found one ball! We are not stopping because of your stomach!" Vegeta hissed. Goku glared at him.

"Well…I'm hungry!" Goku yelled.

"KAKOROT! LET'S FIND ONE BALL OK!? THEN WE CAN GET FOOD!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fine! You don't have to be so mean about it! Sheesh!" Goku said starting to fly again. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Yamcha and Piccolo just snickered under their breath.

About an hour passed. They found the second ball in a pit that was pretty easy and non dangerous to get. So they went to get Goku some food.

"OH YEAH!" Goku said as he gobbled the fruit and vegetables they found. Vegeta and Yamcha ate some too, while Piccolo just meditated.

"Save some for us Goku!" Yamcha said. Goku looked up with his mouth full of food. He then swallowed it.

"Sorry." He said as he took another handful of food and threw it into his mouth. Piccolo just sighed with disgust.

**_I'll never get used to this…_** Piccolo thought. After they finished their food, they went to look for the third ball. 

"I sense it in one of those mountains over there." Goku replied pointing at about a million mountains.

"This will be so much fun…" Yamcha said sarcastically. Vegeta shook his head.

"Oh come on. You weaklings. It will be easy to sense which mountain it is. Quit complaining." Vegeta grumbled. So they started off searching for the ball. 

"Do you think it's under all this snow?" Goku asked shivering. Yamcha turned around.

"Ok. This sucks." Yamcha replied. Vegeta hit him in the head.

"Will you asses stop complaining? This will be a piece of cake." Vegeta said as he flew down to one of the mountains.

"It's somewhere under this snow. Now start melting it!" Vegeta replied forming a ki ball.

"NO!" Goku yelled grabbing his hand.

"KAKOROT! GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta yelled taking his arm out of his grasp.

"Do you WANT to start an avalanche?" Goku asked.

"Argh. Kakorot. Will you stop worrying?" Vegeta said starting to form another ki ball. Goku then punched him in the side.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?" Goku yelled. Yamcha hid behind Piccolo. Piccolo then kicked him away from him.

**_How pathetic…_** Piccolo thought. Goku coughed. 

"Ok, we can use out energy to melt the snow, BUT no ki balls, Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta just snorted. Piccolo and Yamcha just nodded in agreement.  They have been melting the snow for hours, but no ball found.

"DAMMIT! THIS IS A WASTE OF MY TIME!" Then Vegeta started to power up. Goku started jumping up and down.

"Shhhh! No, Vegeta!" Goku basically whispered. Then they heard a rumble. Goku looked up.

"Oh look what you did you idiot!" Goku yelled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and flew up with Goku, Yamcha, and Piccolo behind him.

"Well…it sure will be fun finding the ball now." Yamcha said, as they looked at all that snow.

"Maybe…" Piccolo suggested. Goku looked at him.

"Maybe what Piccolo?" Goku asked. Piccolo looked back at him.

"Maybe, this isn't the place where the ball is located. Maybe, it's somewhere around here, just not on this part of the mountain! There is a million mountains, and I don't think that it's here." Piccolo replied feeling for the energy of the ball. 

"Ah! This is too hard! There are so many locations!" Goku whined. 

"Kakorot! Shut up!" Vegeta snapped. Goku frowned.

**_How come he gets to boss me around…_**Goku whined in his head. Vegeta looked at all the mountains.

"Well, I guess we will all just have to sense the ball and go to all the Mountains close to it, we can each have a mountain so the process goes faster." Vegeta replied.

"OK." Piccolo and Goku replied.

"Good. Now, Kakorot, you go in that direction." Vegeta said pointing west.

"I'll go this direction." Piccolo replied pointing east.

"OK, then I will go north." Vegeta replied.

"Alright, then I'm going to the South." Yamcha replied.

"How come you didn't do that for me!" Goku complained.

"Didn't do what?!" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"All you did was point. I have no idea what that direction is." Vegeta slapped his head.

"FINE. Kakorot, you go west, and Piccolo, you go east." Vegeta replied.

"That's better!" Goku said. Piccolo shook his head. So they all went to their directions. Goku was having a pretty hard time finding the ball. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find it.

"The others probably found it." Goku said to himself. "But I'm not sure…if they did, wouldn't they tell me…unless they forgot about me…nah!"

Piccolo wasn't exactly having a good time finding the ball himself.

"Argh! Where is that stupid ball?" Piccolo said to himself as he continued to search for the missing ball.

"AHHHHH! WHERE IS THE DAMN BALL?" Vegeta yelled as he blasted rocks from his way. Piccolo heard the shots.

"No! Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?" Piccolo shouted as he flew to Vegeta.

"I can't find that stupid ball! I should have asked Bulma for an extra radar!" He yelled. Then Yamcha and Goku flew over to them.

"Hey, what's going on? Did you find it? We felt Vegeta's ki rise." Yamcha replied.

"No. Vegeta decided to risk destroying the ball by going crazy and trying to throw ki balls everywhere!" Piccolo yelled.

"Shut up Namek! I can do as I please." Vegeta shot back.

"Come on guys! Can't we just all get along?" Goku said. Piccolo and Vegeta stared at him. Goku sweat dropped.

"I guess not." He said scratching his head. Piccolo closed his eyes.

"Who can get along with him?" Yamcha questioned. Vegeta turned red and glared at  Yamacha.

"What was that weakling?!" Vegeta yelled. Yamcha became nervous and took a few steps back.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He said fast. Vegeta smirked.

"That's what I thought." Goku took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I can sense the ball over in that direction." Goku said pointing west. Vegeta's eyes popped out.

"You were able to sense the ball?! I thought you couldn't! Vegeta asked. Goku scratched his head.

"I………uh. I don't know. I thought that since…well because…I don't know." He replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Ok, show us to the ball, Kakorot." Vegeta said starting to fly.

"Right." Goku replied flying west. Yamcha, Piccolo, and Vegeta flew behind him. Then after ten minutes, Goku landed. 

"So, is this the place?" Vegeta asked.

"It should be." Goku replied.

"Ok, let's find the ball." Yamcha said. Goku tried to sense it more so he would have better luck finding it. 

"Maybe it's up there." Piccolo pointed up to a large tree.

"A tree?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah. I could have landed somewhere in the tree." Goku butted in.

"I'll look." Vegeta replied flying up. He looked in a tree hole. 

"Not there." He replied then he looked at almost every branch.

"Ugh. Hey, there's a nest." Vegeta said to himself as he went to the nest. There were three eggs with the dragonball!  Vegeta smirked as he grabbed the ball. 

"Hey! I found it!" Vegeta said as he landed. Everyone was relieved. Until that is a huge bird started attacking them.

"AAHHH! MOMMY!" Yamcha yelled as he ran in circles, which he ended up running into a tree.

"Stupid bird! If this thing doesn't leave in the next three seconds, I'm going to kill it!" Vegeta said. But the bird kept attacking. Then Vegeta starting forming a ki ball in his hand.

"ONE! TWO!" Vegeta started. When the bird saw the ki, it got scared, not knowing what it was. 

"That's what I thought. Come one, we have to get back to the women before they kill us." Vegeta said. Everyone nodded, and Goku picked up an unconscious Yamcha, where they flew to where the women were.

A/N—Hey! So, how was it? Good, or plain crap? Well, you can tell me when you REVIEW. Flames are welcomed, that is if they're half sensible. Like the last two I had about prime time. -_-;;; See ya! LOL, I also wanted to say sorry for making Goku really stupid, I couldn't resist!


	23. Wished back

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will…

A/N—Ok, thanks for all who reviewed. I know my story has been going down hill. I am running out of ideas really. ^_^;; I usually don't get writer's block, and it sucks. -_- Well, enough of my blabbing. Here is the next chapter!!!!

"Talking"

Thinking 

~*Chapter 23*~

Everyone grouped together with the DragonBalls at Capsule Corp. Everyone was eager to bring Gohan or anyone else that was killed. Videl was excited, but worried. 

"Let's see here. Do we have all the balls?" Bulma asked. Goku shrugged and started counting the balls.

"…6…7. Yep. They're all here, Bulma. You don't have to worry." Goku replied with a grin on his face.

"Thank you, Goku." Bulma cheerfully said. Then she looked at the balls with her eyes stern.

"ETERNAL DRAGON! BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU FORTH! SHENLONG!" Bulma yelled as a big flash of light came from the balls. Everyone put their arms in front of their eyes to block the light.

"Whoa! Un-unbelievable!" Videl managed to get out. Then after the dragon was summoned, he turned to the crowd of people.

"Why have you summoned me?" He asked with a loud, low voice. Bulma stepped up in front of everyone.

"Eternal Dragon. I want to wish back anyone who was killed by Sharpener first." She replied. The Dragon's eyes lit up.

"It shall be done." After he said this, everyone who was dead. You could hear, "Huh's?" and "Whoa's!" from the people who awoke. 

"It has been done. Now name your second wish." He said, rather grumpily. Bulma turned to everyone and put her thumb up, and then turned back to the dragon.

"I wish to bring back Goku's son, Son Gohan, back to life!" Bulma yelled out. The dragon's eyes lit up again and he said, "It shall be done." Then after a couple minutes the Dragon responded, "It has been done. Farewell." So then the dragon went back in the balls, and the balls flew out in different directions. Everyone looked around, but didn't see Gohan.

"Um…?" Videl said confused. "Where is Gohan?" She added. Everyone was there saying their "Hmm's", until Goku spoke up.

"He's in the place where he died. Back at that cave." He said. Videl dreaded to go back there.

"I'm sure he will come. He'll know what to do." ChiChi said.

"Yes. I feel his power level coming this way." Vegeta replied. Videl's heart beated faster and faster. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together

**_Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me!_** Videl thought over and over again. Then he arrived.

"OH GOHAN!" ChiChi screamed as she saw him land. She ran over to him and gave him a HUGE hug.

"Mom…THE LUNGS!" Gohan said as he tried to breathe. ChiChi let go.

"Oops, sorry honey." ChiChi replied with a laugh at the end.

"Welcome back son." Goku replied putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks dad." Gohan replied with a warm smile on his face. Then he looked over his fathers shoulder and saw Videl. She still had her eyes closed and her hands clasped. Gohan started walking over, and when Bulma saw this, she suggested to everyone so that they couldn't hear to go to Capsule Corp. to leave them alone for a while. Everyone agreed and snuck away. 

Gohan had an unreadable expression on his face as he walked up to her. Videl could feel a presence and opened one eye.

**_Oh no…_** She thought as she looked up at him. His expression hasn't changed and she was getting worried. Her heart still beated about 100 times a second, she was so nervous. She took a breath.

"Gohan…I…" She trailed off. A feeling of relief washed over her body when she saw a smile apply on Gohan's face.

"You what?" He asked. She took another deep breath and looked the other direction.

"I…am so sorry…about what happened. Everything must be, well, a living hell for you right now." She replied with held back tears that she would dare not shed. Gohan shook his head.

"Videl. Everything is not a living hell. You know what would make my life a living hell, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl looked into his eyes and shook her head. Gohan kept a smile on his face and embraced her, and added, "It would be a living hell if you were gone right now." Videl's eyes no longer held the tears, for she let them all out after he said that. She sobbed into his shirt while he rubbed her back.

"It's ok, Videl. I love you." Gohan whispered into her ear. A smile came across her face.

"I love you too, Gohan." She added, her crying now, coming to a stop. Then a little giggle came out of her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked amused. Videl took her face from his shirt and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I am such an idiot." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What? No you're not. What gave you that idea?" He chuckled. Videl laughed.

"The way I acted. I'm such a baby…crying like that…I." She was cut off with Gohan putting his finger on her lips.

"Shhh. You're not a baby. You have good reasons for letting your emotions go." Gohan replied caressing her cheek. Videl smiled and closed her eyes.

"Want to go inside. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." Gohan said smoothly. Videl nodded and started walking with Gohan.

"I'm pretty thirsty too." Videl replied as they walked in the room. There they found…no one.

"Um. Where is everyone?" Videl asked, confused. Gohan looked around the room.

"I don't know." Then he closed his eyes and Videl stayed quiet. Then a couple minutes later, her opened them.

"They're at Bulma's." He replied smiling. Videl sighed.

"I don't want to fly all the way out there. It's been a rough day." Gohan had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"That's ok. We can just hang out here." Gohan replied. "Want that drink?" Videl nodded, and Gohan headed for the kitchen. Videl just sat at a chair by the kitchen table. Gohan added ice and a drink to each cup and walked over to the kitchen handing one of the cups to Videl.

"Thanks." Videl replied taking a sip of her drink. Gohan nodded and sat down across the table from her. There was an awkward silence and Videl decided to break it.

"We're going to have to make up A LOT of work you know." She stated. Gohan sighed and put his cup on the table.

"I know. We can catch up on work after our drinks." Videl nodded and took another sip of her cup.

"So. Sharpener is dead…right?" Videl asked looking at her drink. Gohan stared at her.

"I believe so. I would have felt his life force." He replied. Videl didn't say anything. Just took the last sip of her cup and put it in the sink. Gohan finished right after.

"Let's go to my room. There are two desks for us. One is my brother's, but he doesn't use it." Gohan replied taking some books and headed upstairs, with Videl following. 

"Ok, you do science homework and I'll do math. When we're done, we'll switch books." Gohan said while handing Videl the science book. Videl took the book and stared at it. She didn't want to do any homework. She didn't want to do math. She didn't want to have school. But she knew she had to.

"Ok." Videl replied smiling. Gohan nodded and both of them went to their seats. Videl was done with her science pretty quick. Maybe thirty minutes. But Gohan has been done with his for ten minutes. Videl giggled and they switched books.

"Why don't they just send you to college already?" Videl joked. Gohan shrugged and went back to his seat. Videl also sat down and opened her book. She sighed.

**_What fun this will be._** She thought sarcastically.

Gohan was done with his science within 15 minutes, and noticed that Videl was having some trouble. Gohan walked over.

"Need help?" Gohan asked. Videl put the pencil down on her desk and put her hands over her eyes, and mumbled something that Gohan couldn't figure out.

"What, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl took her hands from her face.

"I said I can't stand math and that I have a headache." She replied slouching on her chair. Gohan smiled and closed her book.

"You can take a break then. I know it was pretty hard." Gohan replied. Videl smiled warmly and stretched her arms and stood up. She made it so that her arms rested around Gohan's neck when she was done stretching. Gohan put his arms around her waist while Videl leaned her head on his chest. Gohan used his other hand and rubbed her back. Videl closed her eyes and sighed and got out of the embrace. She went over to Gohan's bed a plopped down on it.

"Ahh…" Videl said relaxing. Gohan walked over and lied on the bed as well, snaking his arm around her waist.

"More comfortable?" Gohan asked. Videl snuggled closer to Gohan and nodded. Gohan took his fingertips and ran them through her raven hair, which made Videl giggle. Videl stared at his onyx eyes deeply, and he stared at her beautiful blue eyes the same way. It was too long after that they fell into a passionate kiss. Gohan placed his hand on her cheek, while Videl rested her hand on his arm. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Gohan went on top of Videl, unbuttoning her shirt, while she unbuttoned his trousers…

A/N—I'm not writing a lemon. I suck at it! ^_^;;;;;

The next morning, Gohan woke up with Videl's head resting on his chest and his arm around her. He smiled at the sleeping beauty beside him and pulled back a strand of hair in her face behind her ear. He kissed her on the forehead and caressed her cheek. She woke up at his touch.

"Gohan?" Videl asked groggily. Gohan smiled at her.

"Yes. It's me." He replied stroking her hair. Videl smiled and sat up.

"Good morning." She said laughing. Gohan also sat up rubbing her back. She got up with the sheets around her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Gohan got dressed and cleaned up a bit around his room while she was in there. 

About twenty minutes later, Videl came out of the bathroom with a robe around her.

"Feel refreshed?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded and looked around the room. 

"I see you tidied up a bit." Videl replied taking her clothes and getting dressed. Gohan put his books in his book bag.

"Yeah, just to pass time." He said. "How about we go downstairs and get breakfast." Gohan said. Videl nodded and walked downstairs with him.

When they walked into the kitchen, they saw ChiChi cooking breakfast and Goten sitting at the table. ChiChi saw them walking in and smiled.

"Well good morning you two." ChiChi asked cheerfully. Videl looked at Gohan, knowing that she knew something.

"Um, good morning mom. When did you get home?" He asked, worried. She out her finger to her chin.

"Um…about three o'clock maybe." She replied turning back to the food. Gohan sighed in relief. They were sleeping by then.

"Mom. How come I had to sleep in your room last night?" Gohan's face turned into blue after Goten's question.

"Um, well honey, I didn't want you to disturb Gohan." ChiChi replied. Goten nodded his head.

"Ok." Well, that answered Videl and Gohan's question of, "Does she know?". 

"Mom, can I go to Trunk's now?" Goten asked. She and Bulma planned to have them at Bulma's house today.

"Sure honey, be careful." ChiChi said. Goten smiled and ran out the door and flew away. Uh oh. They're alone in the kitchen with ChiChi…who KNOWS something…

"So guys…what did you DO while I was gone?" ChiChi asked. Gohan looked at Videl.

"Homework, right Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.

"Yes." ChiChi turned towards them with big eyes which scared the crap out of both of them.

"You guys are SO cute. Trying to deny something to your mother even though she knows!" ChiChi replied. "Grandchildren anytime soon?"

Here it goes…

A/N—So? How was it? Sorry for not writing a lemon, but I'm so HORRIBLE at them. What has Gohan and Videl gotten themselves into? A long lecture of grandchildren, that's for sure! ^_^ Please read and review! Thanks!

****


	24. Ice Skating, and kicking the bad guys

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will

A/N—Thanks for all who reviewed! I feel so loved! ^_^ I'm so happy you guys liked my story! AHHH! So happy! Well, here is the next chapter! 

"Talking"

Thinking 

**~* Chapter 24 *~**

"What do you mean mom? What are we denying?" Gohan asked trying to cover up. 

"Um, yes, Mrs. Son, we were doing homework." Videl cut in. ChiChi sighed and closed her eyes. Then after opening them turned back to the food.

"I used to be your age you know. I'm not stupid. Especially when I walked in your room last night and saw you two together. Why else would I have Goten in my room for the night?" ChiChi said adding salt to her food and then said; "I remember my love life with your father. We loved each other SO much." Gohan and Videl looked at each other and turned back.

"I mean, yes we waited until our honeymoon like how you're SUPPOSED to, but I guess your generation doesn't believe in that. Your little minds are being corrupted everyday. You shouldn't have to do it now. Get to know each other, and get MARRIED, but since I know you're both going to get married, I'll let it slide, or at least give you a minor punishment." ChiChi lectured. Gohan put his head down.

"Sorry, mom." Gohan replied keeping his head down. Videl looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry, Gohan." She whispered. Gohan smiled a bit, but kept his head down. Videl sighed and looked at ChiChi.

"Sorry, Mrs. Son." Videl said. ChiChi turned around and sighed.

"I know you two are. But please, wait next time. Ok? I really DO want grandchildren, but it would be better if you waited till after you get married. I don't want any fights with your father, and I'm sure he doesn't want any fights with us." Gohan and Videl both nodded. ChiChi put her hands together.

"Wonderful. I hope that worked. If you guys have children, tell them that before they get a girlfriend/boyfriend. Ok?" ChiChi pleaded. 

"Yes ma'am." They said together. ChiChi nodded and turned back to the food, and laughed as she turned around.

"But, Gohan. Don't think I won't give you a punishment. I think some extra chores around the house will work." Gohan sighed.

"What kind of work?" Gohan asked. Chichi made a "Hmm" sound and then smiled.

"How about you…start cleaning the dishes and start cleaning the bathrooms everyday until…next week." ChiChi said while turning around.

"But I already have to cut the grass and clean the living room, and study." Gohan said. ChiChi sighed.

"Yeah, ChiChi. He does have to train too." Goku butted in while walking down the stairs.

"Fine, I won't give you a punishment. Only because of your school work." ChiChi replied resting her hand on the counter. 

"Thanks mom." Gohan replied getting up. Videl looked at him.

"Don't you want food?" Videl replied. Gohan sat back down.

"YES!" Videl sweat dropped and ChiChi laughed. So she continued to cook the food for another ten minutes and it was finished. She served Gohan a lot, about twenty helpings. She has been cooking since eight that morning, and it was now ten o'clock. Videl ate just about a plate of food before becoming full.

"Thank you mom! The food was great." Gohan said rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, great food as always." Goku replied.

"Yes, Mrs. Son, the bacon was delicious."

"Oh, call me ChiChi." Videl nodded.

"Ok." ChiChi smiled and took their plates and washed them off. 

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" ChiChi asked while washing the last dish. Both of them shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Gohan, you should take Videl out for a while. Maybe shopping or see a movie." ChiChi suggested. Gohan looked at Videl and back to his mother.

"I guess. I'll do whatever Videl wants to do." Videl smiled.

"I don't know what to do though, Gohan." Gohan shrugged. 

"Well, I guess we can go somewhere. How about we just kind of look around and find something to do." Gohan asked. Videl nodded.

"Sure." ChiChi smiled.

"Ok then you two. I'll see you later." ChiChi said waving at them.

"Bye mom." Gohan shouted before closing the door. Goku looked at his wife a winked. ChiChi smiled and shook her head about the kids.

**_*Sigh* I guess I'll get those grandchildren soon after all._**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gohan lets go into that martial arts store. I'm sure we can fine some stuff in there." Videl said walking into the store. Gohan just followed. Videl was amazed to see all the stuff. There were weights, GI's, and all kinds of stuff, in many colors. Gohan watched Videl pick out a red GI and shoes with weights on it.

"Gohan! Look, these shoes look like your shoes!" Videl said picking them up and looking at them. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah. But mine are heavier." Videl sighed.

"I know that." So she went to the counter and got her stuff and both walked out of the store.

"Not many stores to go into are there, Gohan?" Videl asked looking around. Gohan shrugged.

"Except the preppy pink clothes." Gohan stated. Videl made a disgust look on her face.

"Eww." She commented. Gohan laughed and kept looking around. Then he saw a store.

"Why don't you go in there? I don't see pink clothes." Gohan said pointing to the store. Videl looked over to the store where he was pointing.

"Gohan, that store is for like, Gothics. Nothing but black." Gohan shrugged

"I know, but you look good in black." Gohan said winking. Videl laughed. 

"I guess we can look in there." So they both went into the store. People greeted them as they walked in. Videl saw some clothes that weren't black but red. It said, "Sorry guys, all I suck are lollipops" on it. Videl liked this shirt and got it. Gohan laughed at her shirt.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Gohan stopped his laughing and looked at her.

"All you suck are lollipops huh?" He asked laughing. She hit him in the arm. 

"Shut the hell up, Gohan." Videl laughed. Gohan kept laughing until Videl stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I have a weird feeling…" Videl replied.

"I get those all the time." Gohan replied.

"But, I don't…I usually get that when something is going to happen." Videl replied. Gohan stared at her.

"A bad thing? Or a good thing?" Gohan asked.

"Well, usually it's a bad thing, but sometimes it could be a good thing." Videl stated.

"So this could be good?" Gohan asked. Videl laughed.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to ignore it now." Videl said with a smile on her face. Gohan smiled back and started walking with Videl beside him. 

"So what do you want to do next, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl shrugged.

"How about some lunch. I am pretty hungry, and it's lunch." Gohan's eyes opened.

"YES!" Videl laughed.

"Ok, then lets go." Videl said as she walked to the food court. She got herself a sandwich, and Gohan got some rice with chicken teriyaki. 

"This is like the last time we went out for a day. We did the same thing." Videl replied. Gohan looked up.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Remember last time we came here? We did the same thing!" Gohan thought about last time.

"Hey, you're right. De ja vu!" Gohan replied taking a bite of his food.

"Talk about it…" She replied. "We should do something different." Videl said looking at Gohan and taking the last bite of her sandwich." Gohan swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Like what?" He asked. Videl shrugged.

"I don't know…how about we…go to the ice skating rink?" Videl asked. Gohan smiled.

"Sure, but I don't know how to ice skate."

"Oh, Gohan. You'll be fine. It isn't that hard. I learned in like, an hour." Videl said. Gohan nodded.

"Ok."

"Great! Let's go now!" Videl jumped out of her seat and took Gohan's hand and went the rink. 

When they arrived there, they paid to go in and for a ticket to get skates. Gohan had a hard time tying the skates, it took him about ten minutes how to figure it out.

"Why do they make these so complicated?" Gohan asked standing up.

"I don't know. Come on!" Videl excitedly said and walked to the rink. Gohan started walking, thinking that the skates felt pretty weird on him. Videl waited until some people passed when she got on the ice. She started skating in a circle. She didn't see Gohan on the rink yet, and wondered where he was. So when she went back into the entrance, she saw him watching.

"Gohan, you're supposed to skate." Videl replied. He looked at her with his head resting on his hand.

"I know, but I don't know how." Gohan replied.

"Gohan, it's not that hard." Videl replied pulling him up. "Now come on!" She pulled him onto the ice. Gohan started slipping and loosing his balance and hung on the side. Videl laughed, and Gohan shot her a glare.

"Oh, Gohan. Trust me, you're not the only one hanging on to a wall. Now, try to find your balance." Gohan sighed and let go of the wall. He almost slipped but then found his balance.

"Great! Now, do this." Videl said showing him how to move his legs. Gohan tried but fell.

"Oww!" Gohan yelled. Videl giggled and skated to him and helped him up.

"You're doing pretty good. Now lets try that again." She replied. This kept up for two hours, and Gohan finally knew how. He would get wobbly once and a while, but not a great deal of times. While they were having a good time, people started screaming and covering on the ice. Gohan and Videl saw five men with guns. Two of them were yelling at the cashier, and the other three were watching the people, just in case they tried to stop them.

"LISTEN! WE WANT ALL THE MONEY, OR WE'LL KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE!" The taller man said holding a gun at the cashier.

"Y-yes sir." The cashier said while opening the drawer. Videl looked at Gohan.

"The people are distracted, and I'll distract the guys. You turn into Saiyaman, and I'll get these freaks." Videl whispered. Gohan nodded while Videl flew at the men. 

"HEY!" Yelled a man while holding his gun at Videl. Videl kicked the gun out of the man's hand and kicked him in the head.

"YOU BITCH!" Yelled one of the men, and he kicked her into the wall. Videl growled and hit him in the gut. The man flinched but wasn't that hurt. Videl jumped back.

**_What the hell? He should be hurt. Where is Gohan? _**Videl thought, as she looked back, Gohan was transforming, but while she was watching, the man punched her in the side. She yelled and tripped him. Her side hurt like hell, but she was fine.

"Miss Videl. Are you ok?" Gohan said in his fake voice of Saiyaman. Videl smiled and nodded. 

"I'm fine. But lets get these idiots." She replied. The men held their guns except for the guy who was out cold. Videl kicked the tall man in the head, knocking him over, but the stronger man who was bigger built, grabbed her foot and slammed her into the floor. Videl yelled and tried to get out of his grasp. She couldn't, but then Gohan came and knocked the guy out cold.

"Thanks." She replied getting up. 

"You're welcome." Said Gohan. Only three men were standing now, and they weren't exactly confident. Gohan flew at the short man with the blue handkerchief and kicked the gun out of his hand. 

"Please sir! DON'T KILL US!" Yelled the short man.

"Damn it Bruce! Shut the hell up!" The skinny tall man yelled.

"I can help it Greg! They're too strong!" He yelled.

"Then stop harassing these people, and leave." Gohan said to the man. 

"NEVER!" Yelled Greg as he flew at Gohan. Videl was having a hard time herself. The man they called Maddog is the man Videl is fighting now, and he was the strongest.

"Little girl scared of the big scary man?" Asked Maddog. Videl glared at him.

"YOU WISH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Videl yelled as she tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her hand and kicked her in the head. Videl yelled but Gohan caught her. He knocked the other two men out cold. 

"I'll get them, Videl." Gohan said as he hit his head off of Maddog's and knocked him out. Gohan picked up the men and looked at Videl. 

"Let's give these freaks to the police." He said walking towards the door. Videl nodded and walked beside them. The police thanked them for their help, and both of them told them no problem, so both of them flew away. Videl didn't think she could fly, but she didn't want to seem to hurt to the people. That would bring to much attention, so she tried to fly the best she could. 

"Gohan…I can't fly any…" Gohan looked at her and saw her fall. Gohan caught her and looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm going to take you to Korin's so you can get a senzu bean." Gohan replied going the other direction. When he arrived there, he saw Yajirobi watering plants.

"Yajirobi! I need a senzu bean!" Gohan yelled. He looked at Gohan and saw the girl hurt in his arms.

"Here." He said as he tossed Gohan one. Gohan caught it and said, "Thank you." 

"What happened anyway?" Yajirobi asked. Gohan told him the story.

"I see." Gohan nodded and gave Videl the bean. With in seconds, Videl woke up feeling fine.

"Are you ok, Videl?" Gohan asked her as she sat up.

"Yes, in fact, I feel incredible. Senzu bean, huh?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded and Videl stood up. 

"Thanks, Gohan. I guess I blacked out there for a sec." Videl replied. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, you were telling me you couldn't fly any longer, but the then you fell." Gohan replied. Videl gave him a smile.

"Thanks again, Gohan." Videl said. Gohan nodded and turned to Yajirobi.

"Also him, he gave me the senzu bean." Gohan said pointing at him. Videl bowed at Yajirobi.

"Thanks!" She replied.

"Any thing for a babe." Videl and Gohan sweat dropped.

"Well, we have to get going, it's late." Gohan replied. "Thanks again, Yajirobi!" Gohan yelled as he and Videl flew off.

About fifteen minutes later, they landed in the yard where they saw Goten and Trunks playing in the woods. Goten looked over and saw Gohan and Videl land in the yard. He smiled and looked at Trunks.

"Look, Trunks. Gohan and Videl are back." Goten yelled as he went to greet them. Trunks just followed behind him.

"HI GOHAN AND VIDEL!" Goten yelled as he ran over to them.

"Hey, Squirt. What's up?" Gohan asked. Goten looked up at him.

"Nothing. Trunks and I were sparring. I almost beat him Gohan! I almost beat him GOOD!" Goten yelled.

"No you didn't, Goten. It would have taken a miracle to beat me." Trunks said, being full of himself.

"Trunks. Shut up, I was so close!" Goten yelled. Gohan laughed.

"So where did you go today Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Just out with Videl." Gohan replied. Videl smiled.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Goten asked with sparkles in his eyes. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Um, maybe, Goten." Gohan replied. Goten jumped up and down.

"I REALLY HOPE YOU DO BECAUSE I LIKE VIDEL!" Goten yelled. Trunks gave him a look.

"What are you looking at, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Goten, you're acting like an idiot." Trunks commented.

"What do you mean, Trunks? I'm not acting like an idiot!" He yelled. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are!" Trunks shot back.

"NO!" Goten snapped.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?" 

"NO, TRUNKS! I DON'T!"  Gohan and Videl sweat dropped as the two kids were at it. They started sneaking inside before they noticed them leaving. So they ran in the house and looked out the window, seeing that they were still at it.

"Wow, energetic kids aren't they?" Videl asked slouching in the couch. Gohan sighed.

"You can say that again. Whenever I have kids, I really hope they aren't as hyper as those two out there are." Gohan said closing his eyes. Videl smiled at him thinking about his comment. 

**_I wonder what his kids would look like. It would have his hair, or maybe my hair. Why am I thinking about kids? We're just going out. We…we probably won't even stay together long. Some relationships seem great, but end up horrible…nah! I don't think that will happen to us!_** Videl thought laughing at herself. Gohan looked at her funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Gohan asked confused. Videl realized she was laughing and shut up.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. It's nothing." She replied closing her eyes. Gohan shrugged and noticed that she fell asleep. Gohan yawned and had her head rest on his shoulder.

"Goodnight…" He replied as he, too, fell asleep.

A/N- So? How was it? I am in a writing mood this summer. Nothing else to do, so I am probably going to write nothing but my chapters! Well, please review! Then I will post the next chapter up! Thanks!!!!


	25. Videl's Mother

Disclaimer—I don't own DragonBallZ and I never will!!! * Sniff * I wish…

A/N—Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ^_^ EEEEE! I'm a little hyped up don't mind me. * Bounces on walls *  Ok, I'm done. Well, here is the next chapter. Please review when you're done reading! Thanks a bunch!

PS-This is kind of a scary chapter…at least to me it was. So, if you don't like "Suicide stuff" Then you can skip it or something. ^_^ Well, enjoy.

"Talking"

Thinking ~* Chapter 25 *~ 

Gohan awoke seeing that Videl has already gotten up before him. He yawned and stretched his arms while looking at the clock.

"Only eight, today is, OH SHIT!" Gohan yelled. Videl walked out from the kitchen looking at him weird.

"What are you yelling "Oh Shit" about?" She asked. Gohan ran past her and took a piece of toast from the table.

"GOHAN THAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!" Videl yelled.

"NO TIME! IT'S MONDAY! WE HAVE SCHOOL! WE'RE LATE!" Gohan yelled. Videl started laughing her head off. She practically was lying on the floor laughing so hard. Gohan got annoyed and glared at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Videl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Gohan! It's Sunday! We don't have school today!" Videl said to him, giggling a bit. Gohan stared at her and dropped the toast. 

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YESTERDAY WAS SUNDAY!" Gohan yelled. Videl winced.

"SHHHHHHH! Will you be QUIET? You're family is still sleeping, and no, yesterday was Saturday, Gohan." Videl replied. Gohan clamped his hand over his mouth. 

"Sorry." He replied sitting down. He sighed and looked at Videl and asked, "Why are you up so early making breakfast?" Videl put some eggs on a plate and sat it on the table.

"Because I am doing a good deed for your mother. She is very tired, and so I made breakfast for everyone." Gohan nodded and helped her set the table. Videl smiled and went to the cupboard to get some cups and poured orange juice. After about a half hour, everything was ready and Videl was going to get everyone up. She took a deep breath.

"TIME TO GET UP! IT'S BREAKFAST!" Videl yelled. Moments later, Goten and Goku were rushing down the stairs and sitting at a chair.

"YAY!" They both yelled, but they dared not to touch the food until ChiChi came down, which wasn't long after they did.

"Oh, Videl, this was nice of you. Thank you very much!" ChiChi replied sitting at a chair. Videl smiled.

"You're welcome, ChiChi. I mean, you're kind enough to let me stay here, the least I could do is help around the house." ChiChi smiled warmly at Videl and sat at the table.

"Well, I'm glad I have SOMEONE in this house who will work." ChiChi said staring at the Saiyans. They all sweat dropped and turned away. Videl giggled and sat down to eat her food.

About an hour later, the family finished their food. Goku sat back and rubbed in stomach.

"That was REALLY good Videl!" Goku replied getting up. Goten nodded and finished his last bite.

"He's right Videl, you're a really good cooker!" Goten agreed as he put his plate in the sink. Videl giggled.

"Aw thanks! I'm so touched!" Gohan laughed.

"Well, it's the truth." Gohan replied now putting his plate in the sink. Videl smiled warmly and got up.

"Oh, Videl. I'll do the dishes. I mean you cooked!" ChiChi replied turning on the hot water. Videl shrugged.

"Ok, I guess so."  Gohan nodded. 

"We actually should be getting more of our homework done. Did you even finish your math yet?" Gohan asked laughing. Videl shook her head.

"Oops. Well, what else do we have besides math…we did science. We didn't really have that much homework, but I'm sure we will be totally crammed when we go back to school. Gohan sighed.

"Don't remind me." Videl giggled. Gohan then went upstairs and brought down the math that Videl didn't finish.

"Ugh, Gohan. Why on earth did you bring down the devil?" Gohan chuckled and shrugged. Videl opened her book and started on finishing her homework. After about a half hour, Videl was finished.

"Phew. I didn't think I'd ever get that done." Videl said. Gohan smiled warmly. 

"Hey. Want to come with me to visit my mother's grave? I usually visit it as many times as I can." Videl asked. Gohan looked at her.

"Sure." He replied. Videl smiled and got up.

"I'll get my shoes on, Gohan." Videl replied running off to his room. Gohan took his shoes that he left in front of the door and put them on.  Videl came back down with her shoes on and her hair up more because it was getting warm outside. Gohan smiled and yelled to his mother they were leaving, and walked out the door.

"Ok, you tell me where to go and I'll take you." Gohan replied putting his arms around her.

"Ok." Videl replied. "It's in Satan City, it's south. You know what I'm talking about?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded and answered with a simple "Yes."  Videl smiled.

"Ok. Let's go!" Videl said and Gohan took off.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the cemetery, and Gohan let Videl lead the way to the grave. She stopped on a medium sized cemetery with lots of flowers on it.

"I put these flowers here. Daddy doesn't seem to come visit anymore. He's either too busy with stuff…" Videl trailed off with her face filled with sadness. Gohan gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I usually bring flowers when the others start to die. I like to remind myself that she is alive somewhere she is happy." Gohan nodded. Videl had tears in her eyes.

"I never really told you about my mother…I kept all the pain inside. Well, she died when I was very young, and she was having lots of problems with my father. My dad…he didn't act like he loved her, and he sometimes said that he hated her…and that she should drop dead…

**_* Flash Back * _**

"When are you going to learn to GROW UP? You go with all those women to who knows where and they're practically young enough to be a daughter!" Veronica yelled. (I don't know what her mother's name was, if you know tell me ^_^) She was sick of playing games. 

"VERONICA! I am a MAN. I can do what I PLEASE!" Hercule yelled. Videl was sitting on the floor of her room and listening through the crack of her door.

"You don't even CARE about Videl! She is just another part of your useless trash to you!" Veronica said while stomping her foot. Hercule turned red in the face.

"I DO TOO LOVE OUR DAUGHTER! IF I DIDN'T, I'D DO WHAT EVERYOTHER GUY DOES. PUT HER IN A DAMN ORPHANAGE!" He roared. 

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!" She shot back. 

"You know what? YOU SHOULD JUST DROP DEAD NOW. NO ONE WOULD CARE!" He spat.

Videl started shaking in her room. She didn't like it when her mommy and daddy fought. She wanted to make them stop. So she did what she could. She ran out of the room down to where they were fighting. She found them.

"STOP!" She yelled. "Stop it!!!!!" They looked at her daughter. She was very upset. 

"Please stop fighting, mommy and daddy. I don't like it." She whispered. Her mother glared at her father and nodded.

"Sorry honey. Go back to your room." Her mom replied picking her up and putting her back in her room. 

"Things just haven't been going right. I'll try not to fight with daddy." She replied and kissed Videl on the forehead, told her goodnight, turned off the light, and left. Videl still had a funny feeling. Like something was going to happen. But she tried to shrug it off. But then later that night, she had a really bad feeling. Something she couldn't ignore. She ran to her parent's room, and didn't see her mother. 

"Mommy?" She yelled through the halls. She looked in every room and didn't see her. But there was one place she didn't look. The basement. It was pretty dark and spooky. Videl was always too short to get the light. But she tried the best she could and turned on the light.

"Phew. I finally got it!" She said to herself as she headed downstairs. 

"Mommy?" Videl said while walking. "Are you in here?" Then she saw a door where she didn't look. She walked closer and closer to the door and opened it. Her eyes got huge and she screamed as loud as she could, for what she saw, was her mother hanging from one of the pipes. 

"MOMMY! HELP!" She yelled as she ran back to her daddy's room.

"DADDY! MOMMY NEEDS HELP!" She didn't understand that it was too late for her mother…

* End Flash Back *

"So…that was what happened. Everyone said it was suicide…but for some reason, I don't think that was what happened." Videl said with her eyes filled with tears, not wanting to shed them. Gohan immediately held her close to him. She still had her tears but she was sick of crying, and didn't dare to let them go.

"Videl. You know you can cry. It's not shameful." Gohan said, stroking her hair. Videl shook her head, and wiped the tears away.

"I-I'm fine." She said. Gohan looked at her pain filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, making sure. Videl nodded and gave him a warm smiled. 

"How about we go back now?" Videl asked. Gohan gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. So he took Videl and they flew back to his house.

They arrived at Gohan's house about ten minutes later. Videl smiled and thanked him. Videl went up to the room she was staying at and sat on her bed, taking out what seemed to be a picture of her mother.

"Oh mother, I want to know what really happened." She said to herself in barely a whisper. Then she heard Gohan walk in. She looked at him.

"Are you ok Videl?" Gohan asked sitting on the end of the bed. Videl smiled warmly at him and smiled.

"Yes, just looking at a picture of my mother and me." Videl said handing Gohan the picture. Gohan examined it.

"That was before everything fell apart. I was four in that picture, and everything began to fall apart when I was five." Videl replied. Gohan kept looking at the picture.

"You look a lot like your mother." Gohan replied smiling and giving Videl back the picture. Videl smiled.

"Thank you Gohan. I'm glad I don't look like my father." Videl giggled and Gohan let out a chuckle. Gohan smelled the air and looked at Videl.

"By my senses, I think dinner is ready." Gohan said standing up and smiling. Videl giggled.

"Oh, and what are we having?" Videl asked also standing up. Gohan sniffed again and licked his lips.

"Steak!" He yelled. Videl laughed and pushed him out the door and she followed.

"Gohan! You're a goober!" Gohan looked at her strange. 

"Goober?" Videl laughed even harder and Gohan shrugged and said, "Ok?" Videl and Gohan went together downstairs and ate their dinner. Videl helped ChiChi with some of the dishes before she went into the living room. Everyone was in their rooms when she was on the couch.

**_I can't…no, I don't want one of those feelings, every time I do, something bad happens._** Videl thought to herself as she sat on the couch. Gohan walked by and saw the worried expression Videl on her face. Gohan sat by her.

"Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl looked at him, her expression still the same. 

"Yes, Gohan?" She asked. Gohan looked into her eyes. He could tell she was worried about something.

"What's the matter? You look worried about something." Gohan said to her. Videl looked away.

"It's just that, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and usually, when I do. Remember? I told you at the mall, and when we were visiting my mother's grave." Videl said leaning her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan then put his arm around her.

"I'm sure everything will be ok, Videl." Gohan reassured her. Videl smiled and nodded, but couldn't get rid of that feeling. 

"It's getting pretty late, Videl. Maybe we should go to bed." Gohan said as he stood up. Videl nodded and got up and went to her room as Gohan went into his. Videl changed into her nightclothes and went under the covers.

"I really hope my feeling doesn't tell me that something bad is going to happen. It seems to me that every time I have this feeling, something bad is going to happen." Videl said to herself as she drifted off to sleep. But she had a dream that night…

**_~Dream~_**

Videl was walking in the cemetery, the same one that she was in earlier. She came across her mother's grave. All the flowers were withered, and it was raining. Videl put some new flowers down and took away the withered ones. 

"Mother. I'll always visit your grave. I love you mother." She said taking a step back from the grave. But before she could turn around to leave, the grave started to bleed, along with the flowers. 

"What is going on?" She said to herself, and then the ground started to shake. She screamed and tried to get away, but she was as stiff as a rock. Then she saw something coming out from her mother's grave. It was her mother, only the rope that she was hung on was still attached to her and she was still dead, and a hand was grabbing on to it. Then she saw Gohan, only he was dead, on the ground, in a puddle of blood, and so was his mother, father, and brother. Then Sharpener came out from the grave. He was the one holding the rope attached to her mother. Videl screamed as Sharpener was starting to laugh. Half of his face was basically demolished and he was very bloody.

"This is how you're going to end up, Videl. Just like your damned mother. When you least expect it, I'm going to come, and get you and the one's you love." He replied coming closer to her with her mother dragging on the ground behind him, dead. Sharpener continued to laugh, with claws coming out of his hand. Videl shivered with great fear. She kept trying to move but couldn't move and inch. She looked at Gohan behind her, dead. She started to sob as she knew this was the end of her, and the one's she loved. Then Sharpener took his hand and before she could scream, he cut her…

**_~End Dream~_**

Videl woke up with sweat all over her and her screaming bloody murder. She couldn't stop screaming and she was shaking uncontrollably. Gohan woke up hearing her screams and ran into the room. ChiChi walked out of her room and saw Gohan running to her room. When Gohan arrived, Videl was still screaming, shaking, and had tears running down her face. Gohan ran to her side and held her.

"Videl! What's wrong?" Gohan asked her. But Videl continued to shake and cry. She was still half out of it. Gohan shook her, trying to fully awake her.

"Videl! Please! Wake up!" He yelled to her, and she finally started to calm down and looked at his eyes, with total fear in her eyes.

"G-Gohan?" She asked. Gohan hugged her and said, "Yes, Videl. It's me." He said to her. But then she took herself away from him and ran out of the room to the bathroom. She had to vomit and Gohan looked at his mother with scared in his eyes. ChiChi went into the bathroom and helped Videl out. When ChiChi thought that she was done, she started talking to her.

"Honey, are you ok?" ChiChi asked her. Videl just kneeled there, shaking. Gohan was in the doorway, and his mother looked at him with sadness. Videl started to stand up and she took a deep breath and started to walk out of the door as if nothing happened. Gohan followed her as she went into her room and sat on the bed. He watched her from the doorway. She just sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes emotionless. But then after a couple of minutes she started to sob into her hands. Gohan walked in and sat by her on the bed and let her lean on him as she cried. Gohan rocked her, telling her everything was ok and that she was safe. Videl continued to sob, and told him what was wrong. She told him the dream and he continued to tell her was everything was ok. Goten came out of his room.

"Mommy, what happened? I was scared to come out of my room. What was going on?" Goten asked. ChiChi gave her son a sympathetic look and hugged him.

"Videl just had a VERY scary dream, honey. Don't worry she is ok. How about you go back to bed now?" ChiChi said to her son as she picked him up and put him to bed. 

While ChiChi was making sure Goten was going to bed, Gohan continued to hold Videl. He noticed that her sobs were gone and looked at her. She was sleeping on him. He smiled at her and put her to bed. But decided just to make sure, that he slept next to her and put his arm around her. He kept her close, knowing that she will be safe. 

"Goodnight." He said stroking her cheek and falling asleep himself.

A/N—AHHH! I scared myself. -_- Well, this was kind of, frightening. Well, what did her dream mean, and why is Videl getting these weird feelings? Well, R and R and I'll write the next chapter. ^_^

~Anime Fanatic~


	26. Why?

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ and I never will! -_-

A/N-Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock! I'm so touched! TEAR!!!!!!!!!! Yes, well, here is the next chapter.

Videl woke up with the sun shining in her face. She felt a little shaken up from the night. She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Gohan. She felt a little better knowing that he didn't think she was going crazy or something. She sat up, stretched her arms and yawned. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and still looked pretty white. 

**_It was just a dream Videl. Calm down._** She said to herself. Then she felt two arms going around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Gohan there. She smiled at him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded and leaned against him. Gohan closed his eyes and breathed in her fresh smell. But then nausea rushed over Videl and she ran to the toilet and vomited. Gohan patted her back when she was finished.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked with a worried tone. Videl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I don't know what happened. I felt fine a couple minutes ago." She said rinsing out her mouth. Gohan gave her a worried look and she looked back at him.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'm fine. Just a bit nauseated. I'm sure it's just because of what has been going on." Videl replied, planting a small smile on her face. Gohan smiled back and caressed his hand on her face.

"Okay." Videl kissed him on the cheek and left the room with him behind her, but Gohan was still a bit worried.

**_I hope she is ok. She seems a bit shaken up still from last night._** Gohan thought to himself as he watched her. They both walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It read:

Dear Gohan and Videl,

            Goten, Goku, and I went out for the day. Don't worry; you're not missing anything. So you have the house to yourselves. Have fun.

                        -Mom

P.S.-No funny business you two! ^_~

Gohan sweat dropped at the last part. Videl giggled and hugged Gohan.

"Your mother is SO funny, Gohan!" Videl laughed as he put the note back on the table. Gohan sighed.

"Whatever you say, Videl." Gohan replied. Videl went into the living room and sat down. She sighed and lied down. Gohan looked over.

"Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl looked at him. Gohan walked over to Videl and sat next to her.

"Gohan. I feel nauseated again." She replied with a frown. Gohan ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket right before Videl vomited. Gohan got Videl a glass of water so that she wouldn't have the taste in her mouth. 

"I-I don't understand, Gohan. I don't know what is wrong with me. I was just fine two seconds ago!" Videl said, then taking a drink of water.

"Maybe you just have the stomach flu." Gohan suggested. Videl shrugged and put the cup on the coffee table.

"Maybe." Videl said. Gohan lied her down with her head on his lap and stroked her hair with his fingers. 

"Maybe it was just from all that was happening. I mean…after last night." Gohan said hoping Videl wouldn't get mad for bringing it up.

"That is what I was thinking but I have no idea. I mean, right now I feel totally fine." Gohan smiled.

"I'm sure you will feel better later, Videl. Maybe it is something you ate or something." Gohan suggested. Videl shrugged.

"You're probably right, I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. Actually…I feel fine now!" Videl said standing up, smiling. Gohan frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked, now standing up. Videl nodded. Gohan smiled.

"Alright. If you're sure." Gohan replied.

~* A Month Later *~

Videl sat on her bed thinking…about what? Well, it's been more than a month now, and she was still having morning sickness and she was well, late. 

**_Sometimes it skips a month right? It's normal right? I'm fine…oh man maybe I should go to the doctor or something…I'm sure it's just going to skip a month, but you can never be too sure. Right? _**Videl thought as she sat up and put on her shoes.

"I have to make an appointment…or maybe I can just get a pregnancy test. But you can never be too sure for those." She said to herself sitting on the bed.

"No I'm just going to go. It's an emergency!" Videl replied taking her keys and running down to her jet copter. But then she ran into Gohan.

"Hey, where are you in a hurry?" Gohan asked. Videl didn't know what to say.

"Um, just out, I'll be back." Videl replied running past him. Gohan made a look and followed her downstairs.

"Out where?" He asked. Videl rolled her eyes. She didn't want to just blurt out "I want to see if I'm pregnant." No way.

"Um. Just to fly around. I need some air." She said smoothly. Gohan nodded.

"Ok, do you want me to come?" Gohan asked walking down. Videl shook her head.

"NO!" Gohan was taken back. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry! I-I'll be back!" She said running out the door and flying away, leaving a very confused Gohan in the doorway.

"That was…odd." He said to himself closing the door and heading up to his room to lie down for a little bit.

About fifteen minutes later, Videl landed in the parking lot of the doctor's office and ran in. The nurse recognized Videl and greeted her with a smile.

"Why, hello Miss Videl. Do you have an appointment?" She asked kindly. Videl bit her lower lip.

"No, but I came because of an emergency. Do you think I'll be able to see him at all today?" Videl asked worried.

"Well, usually we make appointments, but he's free in about ten minutes. Is that ok?" She asked. Videl nodded, said a thank you, and sat down. Videl was very worried and picked up a magazine to pass the short ten minutes. 

Ten minutes later, the doctor came out, asking Videl to come into the room. Videl nodded putting down the magazine and followed him.

"So, Miss Videl, what do you need?" He asked kindly. Videl took a deep breath.

"Well, I wanted to know if you can run tests on me to see if I'm pregnant. I know I could have used pregnancy tests, but I really wanted to know for sure." She said. The doctor nodded.

"I see, come into this room." The doctor said as he pointed to the room. Videl nodded and sat on the bed like furniture. About an hour later, the doctor came in with the results.

"Miss Videl, we got the test results." He said. Videl stared with wide eyes. She was nervous.

"So…am I?" She asked, her voice cracking. The doctor nodded and said, "Yes. You are. You're due in March." He said. Videl right there and then just totally zoned out.

**_No! This can't be happening! It just can be! NO! NO! _**Videl screamed in her head. 

"Thank you doctor. How much will this appointment charge?" She asked.

"It will be on your medical bill." He answered. Videl nodded and shook his hand telling him thank you and left with her eyes blurred with water. She was scared. She loved children, she really did. But she was definitely not ready for one of her own. She rode her copter to the park just to sit and think a while. She sat on a bench and sat there. 

"What am I supposed to tell Gohan? How will he react? Oh my God. This can't be happening to me. This is shit! Damn it! Why am I so stupid!" She said to herself. 

"And my father! Oh God, when he finds out, he probably won't even let me keep it! I'm such a failure! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Videl said to herself. She looked around the park and saw all the little children playing on the swings and in the sand.

"I am going to have this baby whether anyone likes it or not. My father sure hell won't control what I want…" Videl said standing up and walked on the sidewalk.

**_I'm sure Gohan won't mind. I mean, he loves me and he would never be upset. He's not like those other guys…he's caring he'll help me. But, what if he doesn't? Oh damn it. If he doesn't, then I'm so screwed._** Videl thought to herself as she sat in the Jet Copter. She started it and started flying to Gohan's.

**_I won't tell him right away. I'll wait a little bit. I'm definitely not ready._** She arrived back at the house fifteen minutes later and walked into the house. She saw Goten sleeping on the couch.

"Wow, it's only three o'clock. He must have done something to make him really tired." Videl said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah he was training with me." Gohan said as he sat next to her. Videl smiled.

"Jeez what did you do?" She asked giggling. Gohan gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean? We did the usual. Spar and some drills. Not much really." He replied. Videl nodded and turned away. 

"So where did you go today?" Gohan asked curious. Videl looked back at him.

"The park." Videl replied smoothly. Gohan nodded.

"A long time at the park don't you think?" He asked. Videl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking of things. That's all." She said, starting to get nervous. Gohan closed his eyes. 

"You mean you sat in the park for about six hours thinking? Must have been one deep thought. You have had to gone somewhere else." He said. Videl shrugged.

"I went to this little stand in the park to eat too. So I took a little break from thinking." Videl replied starting to get annoyed.

"Oh. Well I didn't know someone could think so much for a long period of time. I thought you would have done some other stuff too." Gohan said. Videl shrugged again.

"No." She said turning around. Gohan was very confused. He could tell she was hiding something from him.

"So what exactly were you thinking about?" Gohan asked. Videl rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"Just…things. That's all." Videl said standing up heading for the stairs. Gohan sighed. 

"Why do I have a feeling inside of me that you're hiding something from me, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl froze in her tracks.

He's starting to get suspicious. What do I do? He asked way too many questions that I could handle right now. Videl thought as she turned to Gohan who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm not. What makes you think that?" Videl asked. Gohan just stared at her. Videl looked away from his gaze.

"That." Gohan said. Videl looked and him with a questioned face.

"That? What do you mean by that, Gohan?" She asked. Gohan walked up to her and stared in her eyes. Again, Videl stared for a little bit but then looked away.

"That…" Gohan said again. "You can't even look me in the eyes. You are hiding something aren't you Videl?" Gohan asked, his voice calm, not wanting to yell at her. Videl still looked away. 

"Please Videl, if you have something you need to tell me, tell me now." Gohan said to her. Videl closed her eyes.

"Nothing, you're making me all flustered, Gohan! STOP!" Videl yelled. Gohan was taken back for a second.

"Videl, you have been acting strange today!" Gohan started to raise his voice. He didn't like to raise his voice, especially at Videl of all people. Videl looked at him with her eyes filled with confusion.

"No I haven't, I'm acting like every other day!" Videl said as she walked past Gohan, now heading for the kitchen for a drink. 

"Videl! Please tell me what is wrong!" Gohan pleaded. Videl shook her head saying, "Nothing is wrong, Gohan! Ok?" Gohan started to get annoyed and walked into the kitchen. Videl poured herself a cup of orange juice, her hands shaking. Gohan sympathetically looked at her, knowing him yelling wasn't going to help.

"Videl…please just tell me." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. Videl sight and put the cup on the table and took a deep breath. Gohan smiled at her but she was still looking away.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered but Gohan didn't hear. 

"What Videl? I didn't hear you. Speak a little louder…" He said to her. Videl got angry.

"I'M PREGNANT OK? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She yelled as she ran out the door. Gohan stood there in total shock. ChiChi and Goten were watching the whole thing. ChiChi was also in shock, but Goten was just very confused and wanted to go back to sleep.

P-pregnant? Gohan thought over and over again. He was about to follow her out but ChiChi stopped him.

"Mom?" Gohan said surprised. ChiChi nodded.

"Don't follow her honey. She needs some time alone. Trust me on this one sweety." ChiChi said. Gohan nodded still pretty much in shock.

"Videl…"

A/N-AHHH! My story sucks. LOL. Well please review. And I'll understand if there are some flames. _ HEHE. Bye!

****


	27. Oh great telling dad

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ and I never will. *sigh*

A/N-THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I feel so loved! Especially Meiko M! Hehehe, I'm glad you like my story so much! ^_^ So here is a reward for ya, a new chapter! YAY! FUN! 

Oh, and I just kind of realized this 2 seconds ago. Ok, they graduation, but I never thought of putting a graduation in there. Sorry ^^;

Videl ran out of the door, not knowing where she was running, but running. But she stopped. 

**_Why the hell am I running? I don't even know what Gohan's reaction was…but…but I need time to think all this over. It's just falling on my shoulders…_** Videl thought as she walked to the cemetery and walked to her mother's grave.

"Oh mother, what did I do wrong? How could I have gotten myself in such a stupid position? Why? Damn it!" Videl said with her hands over her face. 

"What will dad say? Mother, you knew dad. I wish you could tell me how you think his reaction would be. I wish I could talk to you in the matter…" Videl said to the grave as she kneeled down.

"Oh, Mother. I wish you were here with me. I just can't deal with all this by myself." Videl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she felt a presence. She turned around to see Gohan. Videl turned away and took another deep breath.

"Videl…" Gohan said as he kneeled next to her. Her eyes were closed and he smiled.

"Videl, I am not angry…" Gohan said leaning her against him. Videl opened her eyes in shock of his reaction.

"You're…not going to leave? You're not upset at all?" Videl asked with a lot of surprise in her voice.

 "Of course not. Videl, I love you and I will help you every step of the way." Gohan said smoothly. Videl grinned.

 "You…you mean it? You're not mad?" Videl asked with a smile on her face. Gohan shook his head.

"This is great! Wow! Wait till your mother hears. Or did she hear me when I blew it up in your face?" Videl questioned, giggling. Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah well, if you tell her, I hope to see more of an enthused look on her face." Gohan replied. Videl laughed and nodded. Gohan smiled while standing and helped her up.

"Gohan, this means a lot to me…" Videl replied staring into his onyx eyes. Gohan smiled and nodded. Videl looked back to her mothers graved and smiled. **__**

**_Thank you so much mother…you really are looking out for me…_** Videl thought. Then Gohan spoke up.

"Want to go back to the house? I'm sure my mom would like us to come back." Videl, still looking at the grave nodded. Gohan smiled and put his arm around her as the walked around the city. Videl was mainly quiet the entire day. 

"Hey, Videl, you seem quiet, something wrong?" Gohan asked, concerned. Videl looked up and shook her head.

"Nope, what made you ask that?" Videl asked. Gohan shrugged.

"You just seem quiet, that's all." Gohan said. Videl smiled.

"Just a lot of activity…" She said as they both started flying in the air in an area where there weren't people to see. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. But this is so exciting!" Gohan replied. Videl smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yeah, though I'm glad we're not in school anymore, think of the rumors we would have gotten that weren't so good." Videl stated. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan chuckled. Videl kept on flying without saying a word. 

They finally landed on the front of the house and Gohan went in front of her. Videl gave him a weird look.

"Gohan…what are you doing?" She asked. Gohan looked at her.

"DO YOU WANNA BE STAMPEDED BY PEOPLE?" Gohan asked turning back. Videl was still confused.

"What!? Gohan, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked. But her questions were answered when everyone ran outside. 

"AHH VIDEL WE'RE HAPPY FOR YOU!" They all screamed. When they all calmed down, Gohan got out of the way. ChiChi walked up.

"Honey, we are so happy for you!" Videl sweat dropped. 

"Oh…uh, heh, thanks!" She said putting her hand behind her head. Bulma walked up to her and held her hands.

"You're receiving a huge gift." She said. Videl felt pretty embarrassed that all these people were going up to her like this.

**_Geez, not even a day and they all know. So much for that._** Videl though laughing nervously at everyone. Gohan noticed she was starting to feel uncomfortable and took her and flew away.

"GOHAN!" Everyone yelled. Gohan shook his head. Videl giggled.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if I was there another second." She said while taking in a deep breath. Gohan chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess my mom sucks at keeping secrets." He replied. Videl shrugged.

"That's okay. Had to be revealed sooner or later." She said as they landed in the city. Videl smiled at him and then looked away with a worried expression on her face. Gohan looked at her questionably.

"Videl? What's wrong?" He asked. Videl sighed.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" She asked looking back at him. Gohan turned white and felt tiny.

"Oh yeah…" He replied. Videl closed her eyes.

"We have to tell him." She said. Gohan nodded slowly as they started walking to her house. Videl kept the same worried expression, and it grew more, as they got closer to the location where they were going. Then they got there. The big white house that she lived in. Videl and Gohan both took a deep breath and entered the door where Hercule was watching some T.V. Hercule looked at them and got up immediately.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked annoyed, still upset about everything that was happening. Videl gulped, seeing that her father was still upset, telling him was just going to make him more upset. 

"Um, dad. I think we should really sit down for this conversation. It's pretty important." Videl said walking into the living room. Hercule sat down and looked at his daughter intensively. Videl took a deep breath.

"Dad. I'm pregnant." She said. Pretty calmly, but now that she said it, she was as nervous as ever. Hercule had a cow.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" He yelled. Now it was time for Videl to bust her top. 

"Don't you DARE say that about mom! She has nothing to do with this conversation anyway!" She yelled. Hercule snorted.

"WELL IT'S TRUE. SHE WAS A DISGRACE. DISGUSTING!"

"OH AND YOU'RE NOT? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH NEW GIRLS IN THE HOUSE EVERYDAY!" She yelled. Hercule went over to slap her, but Gohan popped in. 

"Don't lay a FINGER on her." Gohan said holding up Hercule's hand. Hercule growled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gohan let go. 

"Let's go Videl." Gohan said. Videl nodded and gave her father one glare before leaving. Gohan and Videl started walking around the city, trying to cool off. Gohan looked down at her.

"Your not upset with me for stepping in are you?" Gohan asked with a worried tone. Videl looked up at him shaking her head.

"No of course not. I would have been pounded if it wasn't for you." Videl replied embracing him. Gohan smiled and kissed her lightly. Videl giggled and starting walking on. Then all of a sudden, reporters starting popping up from nowhere.

"Miss Videl! Your father told us you were bearing a child! Is that true?" One asked. 

"Miss Videl! Who is the father? Is it the man next to you?" The second one asked. More and more flooded the area. All the questions…all the voices…everything that has been happening.

"I…I feel sick." Videl said as she fainted. The crowd gasped. Gohan took her in his arms and ran as fast as he could from the reporters. 

"This is ridiculous! Doesn't she get any privacy anymore?" Gohan asked himself as he ran to an area where there were no people, so he could take off. So he did, and he was flying, holding Videl close. Gohan landed in front of his house, relieved that there was no stampede this time. ChiChi came out with a pan. 

"HOW COME YOU DID NOT LET ANYONE SEE— She was cut off when she saw Videl fainted in his arms.

"She'll be okay…she just…had a long day." Gohan said walking into the house, not worrying at all about the frying pan. ChiChi looked at them sympathetically. Gohan walked into his room and set Videl on his bed and lying down next to her. Videl started to awake and stirred in the bed.

"Wha..what happened?" She asked her eyes now opening. Gohan smiled.

"Everything is okay. You're at my house now. Get some rest. Gohan said as he let her lie her head on his chest. Videl smiled and cuddled closer. 

"Thanks Gohan."

A/N—WAAAII! I finally got another chapter done. Sorry if I don't update much, I'm kind of in a way grounded from the internet on weekdays. _ stupid math grade! Well, please review! And if you flame ^^; please be easy! 


	28. Sugar High Erasa

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ okay?  J

A/N—Wow, writers block sucks. I hate it!!!!! Well anyway, I'm back with a new chapter!! 

Videl woke up and it was already two in the afternoon! 

"Oh crap! I didn't realize I slept that long!" Videl yelled. Then a muffled voice came from the side.

"Don't worry Videl, I didn't either." Gohan said waking up with a grin on his face. Videl smiled.

"Sorry for waking you." Videl replied. Gohan shook his head.

"Nah, obviously it was time for me to get up. I'm surprised that my mother didn't wake us up! I guess she knew it was a long day." Gohan replied stretching. Videl sat up, her eyes half open. Gohan smiled and walked into the bathroom. When he shut the door of the bathroom, she lied back down with a big "oof!".

"I really don't want to get up." She said quietly to herself. Then she heard the shower pop on. Gohan was taking a shower. Videl half smiled thinking stuff… ( A/N-lets not mess with Videl's mind now XD) Videl opened her eyes when the shower turned off. She looked at the clock.

"No wonder it seemed like he was in there for two seconds, I fell asleep again." She said. When she sat up she saw Gohan standing there with a towel around his waist. Videl blushed. Even after…that night she was still shy around Gohan like that. 

"Gohan…what do you need?" Videl asked. 

"My clothes." Gohan said casually. He walked over grabbing clothes from the drawer. Videl was heating up. 

**_Videl get it together. What are you doing?_** She said to herself still blushing. **_Must be the hormones from the baby. It has to be._** Videl looked up where she saw Gohan looking right at her. Videl made a goofy grin.

"What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl looked at him.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Gohan walked over to her.

"You are turning red in the face. Are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked feeling her forehead. Videl took his hand away and laughed.

"No, no I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Videl said. Oh damn his body was sexy. Gohan smiled. He knew EXACTLY why she was blushing. Gohan walked over to her slowly has he got on the bed, hovered over her. Videl's eyes got bigger at the site. 

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked in a seductive tone. Videl's heart started beating faster has he stared at her. Videl nodded. 

"Alright then!" Gohan said getting up and getting dressed. Videl blinked.

"He…he was playing a dirty trick on me! Literally." Videl got up and knocked on the door.

"Gohan! What the hell was that all about huh?!" Gohan opened the door still with a towel on.

"What are you talking about Videl?" Videl stared at him. She was acting like a little schoolgirl who saw a guy's body for the first time. Gohan gave her an interesting look, and Videl giggled. 

"Well you are acting strange today aren't you?" Gohan stated as he started walking towards her. Videl giggled.

"What are you talking about Gohan huh?" Gohan was now getting really suspicious.

"No, really, what's wrong?" Videl shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel just fine." Videl said looking at him. She smiled. Gohan smirked.

"Okay then." Gohan said getting closer and wrapping his arms around her. Videl smiled has Gohan moved down for a passionate kiss. Videl kissed back has they made it to the bed. Gohan was starting to take off Videl's shirt when she stopped him.

"Gohan…not when everyone is here." Videl said. Gohan grunted. So she turns him on and then she decides to turn it off.

"Ah, you're right." Gohan said getting off the bed. Videl kind of felt bad. She knew how those Saiyan hormones were. But, she couldn't make love to him where everyone can just walk in on them. So Gohan and Videl got dressed and went downstairs to see the house was empty. 

"So there wasn't anyone here?!" Gohan exclaimed. Videl shrugged.

"Oh well, what do you want to do? I want to go out somewhere, you know, eat lunch, that good stuff." Videl said walked to a window. Gohan shrugged.

"I'll do whatever you want to do." Gohan said. Videl smiled at him. 

"Okay, lets go get some lunch, and maybe we can catch a movie…oh wait. What if there are reporters?" Videl said. 

"Don't worry, anyone that comes near I will give the stare of Vegeta. Videl smiled and hugged him

"That means a lot to me. So does it sound good?"

"Yep." He replied slipping on his shoes. Videl got up to get hers on.

"Awesome." She said as they walked out the door. When they arrived at the restaurant, they saw Erasa.

"HEY GUYS OH MY GOD!" She screamed. Videl smiled.

"Hey Erasa!" Erasa ran up to them.

"Wow! Hey! How have you guys been?" She asked in a cheerful tone. Gohan and Videl smiled.

"Just great!" They both replied in unison. Erasa jumped up and down.

"Oh that's great! You know whom I haven't seen in a while? Sharpener. Do you guys know what happened to him?" Erasa asked. Videl and Gohan became nervous until Gohan spoke up.

"He…went to America for the rest of his life to change his identity and never return." Videl gave him a weird look of why he thought of that. But Erasa bought it.

"Oh that's too bad…BUT ANYWAY! So what has been new with you guys?" Erasa asked. Gohan and Videl looked at each other. Should they tell her that Videl was pregnant? Big decision. They'll tell her later.

"Nope." They replied. Erasa looked at them. 

"Oh…I see." Videl walked up to Erasa. 

"Well, how about you? How have you been?" Erasa shrugged.

"Not much at all, tried applying to colleges. I got accepted in on in Europe." She replied. Videl had a huge grin on her face.

"OH WOW! Are you going?!" She asked enthusiastically. Erasa nodded. 

"Yep!" 

"Wow! That's great Erasa!" Gohan exclaimed. Erasa winked.

"So how about you two? Any college stuff?" They sweat dropped.

"Haven't had much time." Gohan said. Erasa giggled.

"Then what HAVE you been doing guys? Huh?" Erasa giggled out. They both panicked.

"Uh…uh." They stammered. Erasa started laughing.

"No worries. You guys can get accepted in any college you want anyway!" She replied. They sighed with relief. 

"So…what-" Videl was cut off by another swarm of reporters.

"VIDEL, HAS THE BABY AFFECTED YOU LOVE LIFE?" One asked. Videl sighed in frustration. Erasa looked confused.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE SOME PEACE HERE!" Gohan yelled. (A/N—and he can yell ^_^) All the reporters got freaked and ran away. Erasa was still confused.

"Baby?" She asked. Videl sighed.

"I guess I should tell you huh?" Videl asked laughing. Erasa nodded her head. Videl explained everything even Sharpener.

"So he didn't go to America and change his identity!" She yelled. Gohan sweat dropped.

"No. Sorry." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem. So Videl, you have Gohan's baby?" She asked. Videl nodded. 

"Yeah, it's due in about 7 months now." She replied.

"THAT'S SO EXCITING!" Erasa yelled. 

"Okay, so how about we go see that movie." Gohan said. Erasa and Videl both nodded.

"But no X rated stuff huh?" Videl said remembering the last time she saw a movie with Erasa.

"Ugh you guys remember that?" Erasa asked. Videl and Gohan both chuckled.

"Yeah." They said in unison. Erasa sighed.

"Okay, we'll watch a damn PG-13 one, okay?" Erasa stated.

"Sounds good." Videl articulated.

So they went to see "School of Rock" (a/n-Cause I can't think of anything else.) About two hours later they came out.

"AWESOME." Erasa yelled. They sweat dropped.

"We shouldn't have let her have that soda." Videl said.

"You're right, it says on the can that 90% of the soda, is sugar." Gohan replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew, I wouldn't even want to drink that." Videl said making a face. Erasa ran in front of them.

"I HAVE TO GO. CALL ME WHENEVER YOU CAN!" She screamed laughing and running away.

"She's going to do something to make herself look like an idiot isn't she?" Videl asked.

"Probably." Gohan answered. Videl laughed as they started heading home.

"I think you had too much sugar too!" Gohan exclaimed at the laughing Videl.

"I can't stop…LAUGHING, I didn't even have any sugar!" She laughed out. Gohan scratched the back of his head, but the laughter ended when they heard gun shots. Videl and Gohan looked at each other. Gohan shook his head.

"You're not going fight." He said flat out. Videl glared at him.

"I really don't feel like having the baby killed, Videl." Gohan said smoothly. Videl sighed and nodded with agreement. So Gohan turned into Saiyaman and started to fight the robbers that were keeping the mayor hostage. Videl stood there, people looking at her wondering why she wasn't fighting. One of the robbers saw Videl stand there. 

"Aren't you going to help fight? Aren't you the town "hero"?" He asked with a smirk. Videl glared, but smirked to see Gohan take the man and throw him on the pile of knocked out guys. The cops arrested them and took them away,

"Is it me, or are the bad guys easier to beat." Gohan asked hiding behind a garbage can so he could transform back so no one saw him. Videl giggled.

"They're getting easier to beat." Videl replied walking out seeing people look at her. Videl looked at Gohan uneasily.

"Videl, why didn't you fight!?" One of the people yelled out. Videl blinked. 

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to?" Another called out. Soon everyone were yelling and asking. Videl looked around and stood back. Gohan took her and flew off.

"Oh Kami, Gohan. They're going to have a riot or something." Videl said putting her hand to her face. 

"I'm sorry Videl." Gohan said. Videl shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't be, because you were protecting me." Videl said smiling at him. Gohan gently smiled back, holding her closer to him.

"Everything will be okay, Videl." Gohan said. Videl nodded leaning her head to his chest.

About 15 minutes later they landed on the front yard with ChiChi running out.

"Are you guys okay? There was a robbery, and now the people are going crazy wondering why Videl didn't fight…but the press said it was because…of the baby." ChiChi said.

"So now everyone knows I'm pregnant. WONDERFUL!" Videl yelled out in exasperation. Gohan frowned when Videl walked into the house full of anger. ChiChi frowned at him.

"What happened?" She asked. Gohan sighed.

"There was a robbery, and I didn't want her to fight for the well being of our child. So now people are going crazy and she doesn't want this all going on her shoulders. Don't blame her." Gohan said while looking at the direction she headed. ChiChi sighed.

"I wish people would get out of other's business. Poor dear. She must be miserable." ChiChi stated. Gohan shrugged.

"I'd be really annoyed too. I mean her father never asked her about her feelings about this. He didn't care." Gohan said sadly.

"Is she happier now that she is here?" ChiChi asked. Gohan nodded and smiled.

"She has been happier." Gohan and ChiChi started to walk into the house. Videl was lying on the couch and ChiChi left him alone with her. She also took Goten out of the room and go to Bulma's or something. Gohan sat on the couch and stared at her. Her eyes were wide with anger.

"Videl…" Gohan said. Videl shifted her eyes towards him.

"Gohan, I wish…I wish that people out there would leave me alone. Let me live a normal life you know?" She said while moving her eyes away. Gohan stayed still. Videl sighed.

"I wish my father never became the "World Champion". It ruined my life." She said rubbing her temples and sitting up. Gohan hugged her.

"Videl…it didn't exactly ruin your life. If you think, how do you think life would be if that never happened?" Gohan asked. Videl thought for a second. 

"Well…my father did say once that if he didn't win, that we would have moved away…" Videl said looking at him. 

"So basically, if he didn't win, we probably wouldn't know each other right now." Videl nodded. 

"There's always something there in life that you wish never happened, but if you think, if it didn't, it would have affected your whole life totally." Gohan stated. Videl smiled. 

"You're right…thanks Gohan. You made me feel so much better." She said kissing him on the cheek. Gohan smiled back. Videl yawned and giggled.

"I'm a bit beat. I've been so tired lately." Gohan picked her up and walked up the stairs to his room, sat her on the bed, and lied next to her on the bed. Videl cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around here.

"Thanks for everything Gohan…" Videl replied falling asleep. Gohan smiled, brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her.

"You're welcome Videl."

A/N---Bad, good? Review please! ^_^ Flames are welcomed; just don't be TOO harsh on me. ^_^ Thanks!


	29. Uhoh!

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ and I never will…wow this is so getting old…

A/N- Yay, another chapter! I like writing this story is fun. Oh and thanks SO much for all the reviews, ^_^ makes me feel all good inside. Well, please enjoy this chapter.

"Gohan, I'm not disabled, I can go get my own glass of water." Videl laughed while standing up. Videl was now 8 months with the child.

"Yeah, but why make you get up I'll get your water." Gohan said running to the kitchen. Videl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This soon will be over." She said out loud. Gohan rushed back up to give her the glass of water.

"Here you go. Is everything okay? Do you need anything? If you do just tell me because-" He was cut off with Videl putting her hand on his mouth.

"Gohan!" She said giggling. "I'll be fine! Damn, you're acting like your mother." Videl said making Gohan give her a serious look.

"…" Was all there was. Videl started bursting out laughing.

"Oh, Gohan, I was only joking. Don't strain yourself." Videl said putting the water on the nightstand. Gohan then realized something.

"Shit." He said out loud. Videl raised her eyebrow.

"Pardon?" She asked. Gohan looked at her.

"That baby is actually due this month." Gohan said.

"…What?" She said. Gohan scratched his head.

"I remember my mother said a Saiyan child is born a month earlier than an earth child…the develop faster than human babies." Gohan said nervously laughing.

"Well, when the kid is born, the doctors are going to think it's pre mature or something, Gohan! What are we supposed to do?" Videl asked.

"Don't strain yourself. We could always have a home birth." Gohan said. Videl stared at him.

"…No." She said flat out. 

"Aw come on Videl, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad." Gohan said trying to persuade her.

"…No." She repeated. Gohan shrugged.

"My mom gave home birth." Gohan said. Videl's eyes widen.

"Well, Gohan. Just look at your mom. Do you want me to turn out like that?" Vide asked. Gohan's face turned white.

"NO!" He yelled. Videl smirked.

"Okay then, we'll have birth a normal way. THE HOSPITAL." Videl said walking around the room.

"They're going to wonder why the hell this baby is born WITH a tail, and born a month early." Gohan replied. Videl thought of that for a second.

"You're right…" She said biting her thumbnail.

"So, are you still going to use the hospital? Bulma I'm sure has found something so the pain isn't so unbearable." Gohan said. Videl sighed.

"I guess." Videl said sighing. Gohan smiled.

"Good." Gohan stated. "So you need anything?" He asked. Videl giggled and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He said. Videl shook her head.

"Like I told you before, I am not disabled." She sighed. Gohan shrugged. Videl laughed as she stood up.

"I'm going to go downstairs." She stated walking downstairs. Gohan got undressed and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

~*~

"ChiChi, I don't know what I'm going to do with him, he acts as if I can't do anything without like, dying." Videl said while drying the dishes that ChiChi was washing.

"Ah, I remember Goku did that all the time. It's just how the baby is going to come soon and I guess they're all excited about it." ChiChi responded while handing a dish to Videl to dry. Videl sighed.

"That kind of reminded me…Gohan said the baby would be due this month?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow. ChiChi gasped.

"I totally forgot about that, I'm sorry dear." ChiChi replied worryingly. Videl smiled.

"It's okay ChiChi, he told me all about it." She said while drying the last dish and sitting down. "He made me have a home birth or whatever instead." Videl added.

"Well, I did that. But I didn't have them at home exactly, I actually went to Bulma's since she has her own little room. Reminds me of a hospital room really, but it has all the basic items you need." ChiChi said.

"…Do you get some doctor to give the birth?" Videl asked.

"Oh yes. Bulma has her connections." ChiChi chuckled. Videl nodded.

"I see. Good…because personally, I rather have birth at a hospital…" Videl stated. ChiChi nodded at her statement.

"You know, I felt just the same way. I wanted to give birth in a hospital…but you know, I turned out just fine." ChiChi said. Videl smiled and nodded.

"This is so scary, ChiChi…I don't know how to be a mother…" Videl said worriedly. ChiChi smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry…it will come ALL natural to you. I mean, when I first had Gohan, I didn't think I could be a mother at all…but when I held him in my arms, I felt like I could really do this." 

"…Does it hurt to have a Saiyan baby?" Videl asked. ChiChi sighed.

"Well, I never had a human baby…well, a whole human baby…but, I'm not trying to lie to you, Videl, but it was a bit painful…but you are a strong girl, and I know you can do it." Videl nodded.

"I'm scared." She said looking at ChiChi. ChiChi put her hand on hers.

"Don't worry honey…we're all here for you…especially Gohan." ChiChi laughed out. Videl giggled.

"You're right ChiChi…thanks so much for this talk…it has really helped me…" Videl said.

"You're welcome honey…" Videl smiled.

"I wish my mother was still alive…she'd be so happy…" Videl said. "As for my father…he hates me now…" She sniffled. ChiChi frowned.

"Don't think about him…and your mother is happy, I'm very sure…" ChiChi said smiling. Videl smiled back.

"Thank you…" Videl whispered. Then Gohan walked in the kitchen minutes later to get something to eat. ChiChi stood up and walked out of the room, humming to herself, as Videl sat there with a glass of orange juice. Swirling her cup around in circles.

"Gohan…you're mother is great…" Videl said. Gohan looked at her.

"Thanks…I think." Gohan said smiling. Videl giggled.

"She is so helpful…" She stated. Gohan sat down.

"Did she talk to you about the baby?" He asked. Videl nodded.

"Yes." Videl replied back to him. Gohan smiled.

"You worried?" He asked her. Videl shrugged.

"Not as much as I was before I talked to your mother…but I'm still a bit scared." Videl said. Gohan nodded.

"I mean…this…we're going to be parents…" Videl said. Gohan looked down at his hands.

"We will get through this." Gohan said wrapping his hand around hers. Videl smiled at Gohan.

"I know we will Gohan…I know…" Videl sighed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked. Videl nodded.

"Just a bit tired…I'm fine." Videl knew what was going to happen now. She laughed just thinking about it.

"Oh! Do you need to lie down?! I'll help you! I'll get you a nice fluffy pillow and I'll carry you upstairs and-" but was cut off.

"Gohan!" Videl laughed. "Stop this!" Gohan closed his mouth. Videl sighed.

"I'm glad you're caring…but this is ridiculous!" She laughed out. Gohan shrugged.

"Gohan, I'm fine…don't worry. I can get to the couch on my own. I may be a balloon but don't worry, I won't blow away." She said standing up and walking to the couch. Gohan sat next to her as she turned on the TV.

"What would you like to watch, Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan shrugged.

"Watch what you want." He said. Videl kept flipping through channels. 

"There isn't anything…" Videl thought it a bored tone. Uh oh. This sounds like mood swings…

"Don't worry about it." Gohan said. Videl glared at him.

"What do you mean!? We pay money for nothing!" She yelled. Gohan sweat dropped.

"Oh I'm sorry, Gohan. I don't know what came over me." Videl replied blinking. Gohan nodded. Not saying that he knew what it was because personally he would like to keep his head. Then ChiChi came in smiling.

"Ah mood swings. The best part of the pregnancy." ChiChi said sighing. Videl nervously laughed.

"Hehe…yes." Videl replied. Gohan smiled.

"You want me to go rent a movie instead?" Gohan asked. Videl thought about it.

"Can you get Friday the 13th?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. So he went and put on his shoes while Videl sat on the couch lying down. Then pain came to her stomach.

"Ow…oh…ow!" She screamed. Gohan rushed to her side.

"Videl?!" He screamed. Videl breathed in.

"Contractions." Videl replied smiling. Gohan sighed in relief.

"Damn." Gohan said sitting. Videl giggled.

"You can still get the movie." Videl said hitting him on the shoulder. Gohan smiled at her.

"Alright…" Gohan said flying out the door. Videl shook her head and laughed. Then she lied down on the couch and rubbed her stomach.

**_I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to have a KID._** Videl thought smiling. 

~*~

Gohan was rushing through the store looking for the movie. He wanted to get the movie NOW. But he couldn't find it.

"Where is the damn movie?" he whispered to himself so no one would hear him. He walked up to the staff.

"Excuse me, do you have Friday the 13th?" Gohan asked. The man looked through the computers.

"No sir, they're all out. Sorry." He said going back to whatever he was doing. Gohan sighed.

"Blah. Well…" Gohan said. "…do you have any pregnancy videos?" He asked. The man gave him a disgusted look.

"What? I have a pregnant girl-err wife at home." He said angrily. The man nodded as he understood and gave him one.

"I don't even know why we have this. No one rents it. Except people like you, and those people don't come often." He said. Gohan shrugged.

"Is this your first kid?" He asked. Gohan nodded. The man smiled.

"Alright! Congratulations. I hope it's born a healthy baby." He said before going back to sorting out things on the computer.

"Thanks." Gohan said while giving him the money for the rental and walking out the door.

~*~

Videl was sitting on the couch watching a soap opera. Videl sighed.

"This woman's baby is going to die if she doesn't get out of there!" She yelled throwing the remote on the couch. Gohan walked in seeing Videl get worked up over the show. Gohan shook his head and closed the door. Videl looked back and turned off the TV.

"Wow, I've had like a million contractions while you were gone." She said sitting in her couch.

"AHHHHH YOU DID? WE HAVE TO GO TO THE DOCTORS!" Gohan screamed. Videl laughed.

"Gohan, I was just kidding, I had some but don't worry about it." She said. Gohan glared at her.

"…Sorry." She said. Gohan smiled 

"It's okay." He replied. 

"So, did you get it?" She asked. Gohan shook his head.

"They were out. But instead, I got a pregnancy video." Gohan replied holding up the tape. Videl stared at him.

"…What?" She said in disbelief.

"I thought it'd be good. Then you would know what to do anyway." Gohan replied putting his hand behind his head. Videl kept staring at him.

"Oh what the hell, put it in." Videl said putting her hand on her forehead. Gohan grinned and put it in the VCR and pushed play. Gohan sat on the seat next to her and they watched it…

~*~ 

An hour later they were both sitting there as the blue screen was on the TV, showing it was the end of the tape.

"…What. The. Hell?" Videl asked her eyes open wide. Gohan sat there and shook his head.

"…I don't know." He said. Videl shook her head.

"I DON'T WANT A KID NOW!" She screamed. Gohan patted her back.

"It's all worth it at the end. Plus I have to watch that happen to YOU." Videl glared at him.

"YOU WATCH I HAVE TO DO IT!" She said. Gohan covered his ears.

"Watch my ears, they're sensitive remember?" He said, wincing. Videl let out a big sigh.

"Well, bright side is that I know what I'm going to do now…" She said. Gohan smiled.

"But it is going to be worth it at the end." He said. Videl smiled and nodded.

"What do you hope it will be?" She asked. Gohan thought about it for a second.

"I'm not too sure, as long as it grows up a fighter." He replied smiling. Videl nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Gohan shrugged.

"No clue." He replied. Videl kept her eyes closed and then it happened.

"…Oh my God…" She said with her eyes opened wide. Gohan looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. Videl looked at her stomach and back up to Gohan.

"…My water just broke."

A/N—WEEEEEEE. Haha, I know this chapter isn't exciting. But please review ^_^! Flames are welcomed. Just don't be too harsh please.


End file.
